A World Alone
by Queenahx
Summary: AU. The world is ran by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. No where is safe and no one can be trusted. Helena starts going to Hogwarts after years of dwelling on rather an unfortunate event.
1. Grief

In the beginning, it had all ended. Before Helena could understand what it was like to lose someone she loved, it escaped underneath her feet ever so swiftly - their worst fears confirmed when they least expected it tumble upon them.

Her future would turn from statistically planned out into a fog of uncertainty in a matter of moments and all she needed to know was her spite, which would come later on in her years.

But Helena was different from the others. She's a witch. Children like her would be attending the wizarding school, Hogwarts.

Although going to Hogwarts was compulsory, her parents would later lie that she was a Squib and train her themselves. And so in their house, they had all kinds of magic books and dearly hope that the Death Eaters wouldn't come for their family, or worse, the Dark Lord.

And if they did, they could do nothing; they would be hopeless. They just would have to accept their fate and the consequences.

Unfortunately, the extraordinary thing that they would be dreading happened that night and Helena would later remember nothing of what her parents told her about going to the school. Yet she did manage to remember to read a lot of books - and practise as much as she possibly can.

It all began on that fateful night in 2004, when Helena was only 6 years old. It was the 29th of October and her birthday was just 5 days ago. But tonight was the night which changed everything.

x

"Honey, it's time to go to bed," said her dad.

It was 8 PM. The fire was flickering lightly in the room, basking them in warmth that Helena never experienced before. It was peaceful. The rain was tapping lightly on the windows, so faintly that you couldn't hear it - yet you could see it if you bobbed your head between the curtains to experience the glowing street lights and see the dead street outside.

"Okay, Daddy," replied Helena.

She was not tired, nonetheless she needed to sleep. Tomorrow they shall try again to practice various pieces of magic. She had her first signs of magic a couple of months ago and they had attempted to help her control it. It was their plan to get her stated as soon as possible. Though, she was progressing slowly, but she was getting there. After all, it was hard for a 6 year old to learn such complicated matters.

She got up out of the wooden chair and pushed it under the circular table.

She began to climb the stairs slowly when there was a bang outside. She was startled, yet curious. And her parents seemed panicked immediately. The rain pounded harder on the glass windows, suddenly creating a storm.

"Helena, go to your room. Quickly! Lock your door and don't come out until... well, just go!" shouted her mum.

She thundered up the stairs as quick as she could. She then slammed the bedroom door behind her and locked it. She knew it was no good, but it gave her a sense of security. They'd planned this moment so many times, she couldn't believe it was finally happening to her.

She was worried about what was going to happen, as she knew if what scared her parents then she should be even more afraid.

Whatever was happening, it didn't feel like it was a good thing. Something very bad was going to happen, but she couldn't help. She knew nothing about this stuff. Not even practising could've prepared her for this.

Then, she heard the front door blast down. She thought of nothing else and rushed to her bed and hid under the covers for comfort. The rain pounded hardly against her windows now. She could've sworn she heard a clash of thunder in the distance.

She heard a scream, undoubtedly her mother's, yet she did not move. She felt like she became paralysed underneath the covers. It was very stifling under the covers - she needed fresh air. But then, she thought, she wouldn't need fresh air if they killed her.

Somehow, her door unlocked. She did not dare pull back the cover to see who entered her room. Deep down, she knew who it was. It was the worst thing that you could imagine.

She tensed up, scared of who would pull back the cover.

When they finally pulled back the cover, she saw a woman with heavily lidded eyes, long eyelashes, thick, shining dark hair, thin lips and a strong jaw.

"Hello Helena," she said with a rasp voice. "You're coming with-"

"NO!" Helena shouted.

Her look darkened. She took her wand out and forced her to stand up and so Helena did.

"We're going to bring you downstairs," she whispered in her ear. Helena could not resist.

She dragged her downstairs with her wand to Helena's throat. She led her into the living room, where she saw her parents on their knees and disarmed of their wands. Tears were running down both of their faces in the thought of fear and defeat. Then, a flash of lightning rocketed around the room. The fire that was flickering only mere minutes ago was now completely extinguished.

"Helena," her mother whimpered.

"Shh," said a man with a white face and red eyes and a flat nose. He looked at Helena with an evil glinting in his burning scarlet eyes.

He pointed his wand at Helena.

"NO!" shouted her mother. She was then immediately silenced; gagged.

"Please," pleaded her father.

"I'm not going to hurt her," said the man simply. "Although, she's going to have to watch you die... You first, Devon. After all, you are a Mudblood..."

She fell to the floor from her kneeling position and the black-haired woman made sure that Helena could see clearly.

"Avada Kedavra," cast the man and her mother lay motionless, her eyes wide open with shock, her mouth also open, on the floor in front of them.

Tears ran from Helena's blue eyes. She began to shake.

"Stop," Helena said quietly.

"Oh it'll be over in a minute, Helena," said the man cruelly. "Avada Kedavra," and then her father dropped dead, his expression identical to her mother's.

"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked him desperately.

"Because, Helena, certain people need to learn," he replied calmly. He leant down and looked into her eyes. His scarlet eyes pierced her blue eyes. She started to shake even more. He stroked her cheek with his hand ever so lightly.

"I don't understand, they had nothing else to learn," she said shortly.

"Perhaps that is your opinion, but we shall meet again in a few years time and you will truly realise what happened tonight."

And he and the woman seemed to go away from there in mid-air, with her parent's corpses on the floor and the door still wide open. The storm continued to rage on.


	2. The First Meeting

Helena looked back at her reflection in a large mirror that was tucked away in a corner of her bedroom.

She saw that her sky-blue eyes were duller than usual and that her dirty-blonde hair was looking like it was more brown than anything else.

"Hello," Helena greeted to her reflection.

"Hello," her reflection replied back, smiling at her.

"My dear friend, you look tired, so tell me, please, how are you?" Helena asked.

"I am quite well, although I sense I have a cold coming. And I agree, I haven't been sleeping well."

"I see, I do hope it is nothing serious my dear friend, as we cannot deal with such a chaotic thing nowadays. And I'm sorry that your sleep is not substantial. Are your dreams troubling at all."

"Yes. I agree. My dreams are not for you to worry about, child. Besides, you must be growing up, Helena. Isn't it a week until your birthday?"

"Yes it is, my dear friend. I'm going to turn 11 years old."

"I see," stated the reflection. A /ding-dong/ echoed throughout the house. "Someone's calling the doorbell for you, Helena. You best get it."

"I agree. See you later, my dear friend."

And she turned away and came out of her bedroom and hurried down the stairs before they could turn away.

Before she opened the door, she saw through the glass that there were three people dressed in black robes in broad daylight.

She figured it would be_ them_ from _that school_, so she thought that it would be best to just open the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Helena asked a little sarcastically whilst smiling sweetly in a fake manner.

"Hello, Miss Prince," said a tall woman with dark hair and heavily-lidded eyes. "May we come in?" And they came through the door without waiting for her reply.

"Please, come in."

"I suppose you know why we're here?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but quite frankly I do not understand why it takes all three of you to be here."

"Just in case you resist," the woman replied coolly.

"Resist what? Going to a school?" confusion wrinkled Helena's forehead.

"Many have tried before and failed."

"I can imagine."

"You have no choice but to go."

"I wasn't going to resist anyway," said Helena simply.

"Do you have identification of you being something more than a Mudblood?" the woman asked adruptly. Helena rolled her eyes.

"It's here somewhere..." she said, searching the shelves.

"Aha," she announced a few minutes later. She gave a certificate to the dark haired woman. It was proof of her father's blood-status.

"Do you have another?" she asked.

"No."

"Why's that is it because your filthy little mother was a Mudblood?"

"Don't you dare," Helena said with rage in her eyes. "Say anything about my parents."

"What are you going to do, kill me?"

"I wouldn't put it past me," Helena said coldly.

"Please, you're not even trained."

"Please, you don't even know what I can do."

"I don't, but the Dark Lord does."

"Yet he isn't here, I wonder why."

"Good observation."

"You can leave now," she stated.

And so all three of them exchanged a look and turned on their heels to go out of the still open door.

Helena sighed and went into the living room to collapse on the sofa.

x

They came back the next day, but this time the Dark Lord was with them. They didn't seem to bother knocking or ringing the door bell this time, as they literally blasted down the door.

"Do you mind?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow. She definitely didn't want to fix that. Or pay for a new door, for that matter.

"Not at all," Lord Voldemort replied, not really caring about the damage caused. "Now, Miss Prince, we must discuss your school."

"And it takes several Death Eaters and you yourself to do so?"

"I have found you to be rather extraordinary."

"What do you mean?"

He dismissed his Death Eaters and they left the hallway in a hurry.

He then looked deep into her blue eyes, curious. His red, scarlet eyes burnt her blue eyes. She looked away after a second or two when the intensity became too great to hold.

He proceeded pushed her up against the wall and pointed his wand at her neck. She looked at his wand and smirked slightly.

"Where did you learn your magic?" he asked her, somewhat furious.

"Your wand isn't necessary," she said calmly.

"Tell me," he pointed it harder.

"I shall consider otherwise if you drop you wand."

He threw her to the floor in rage and she banged her head in the process. He looked in her eyes.

"Fine," he spat and he put his wand down.

"That's better."

"Now, tell me."

"I taught it to myself for these past few years."

"What?"

"I taught it to myself," she repeated. "It is not impossible to do so."

"Yes, but you also learnt to control it."

"I had to in order to survive after you killed both of my parents, or do you not remember?"

He got up and he stopped her from rising; a possible sign of dominance.

He looked at her.

"You're too powerful for your age. However, it is compulsory to attend Hogwarts, but I'm sure you'll excel greatly."

"Why do I have to go if I know it all already? So that you can watch us closely, like a prison?"

"If you wanted to be sent to a prison, then be my guest. I'm sure Azkaban would love another prisoner. Also, we must have a background check on everyone, to see if they are worthy to study magic."

"So that's your plan, is it? Stop Muggle-borns from practising magic because they came from Muggle families, which immediately down grades their powers because of where they came from?"

"You seem to cherish the matter dearly, don't you Helena? A lot to say about it? Perhaps because your mother was one of those filthy little Mudbloods?"

"You're the one who killed my mother and you didn't seem to mind about her blood-status until you could benefit from her powers," she said coldly.

"Your parent's were meddlesome fools, trying to abolish my great plans, which is why I had to dispose of them."

"You killed them because they 'got in the way?'" she asked, disbelieving.

He smirked. "It was rather... unfortunate. You were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

He then picked her up and he literally threw her at the wall. She stammered slightly and gasped at the impact. He grabbed a knife and placed it on her cheek.

The knife moved down slowly so that a sharp pain entered her cheek and blood came pouring down it. He then picked up his wand and sent a spell at her, not to torture, not to kill; but is hit her in the stomach and she let out a moan of pain and she her back slid down the wall as she went onto her knees, her arms clutching her belly.

"Now," he said as if the conversation never happened. "You're going to be escorted-"

"-I can escort myself," she mumbled.

"-by two Death Eaters and you're going to buy school equipment, including a wand."

"Although, once I get a wand I won't survive for three days knowing I'd have the trace on me."

"You don't read newspapers, do you Helena? The trace no longer exists, but we track what spells you do. That's how I knew you were advanced."

"Of course I read the newspapers, that's how I knew about the legality of the Unforgivable Curses, or have you forgotten your own laws?"

"I doubt-"

"Are you going to leave that to chance?"

"Go on then."

"Well, I cannot kill you and I guess that you'd be able to resist the Imperius Curse. I also lack the sadism of a Cruciatus Curse so no, I wouldn't dare."

He glared at her and decided to disapparate away before the situation escalated even further.

x

Two Death Eaters and a girl apparated into Diagon Alley. Every one who dared to be here was fearful and uncertain, wary of all of those around them.

"You'll need money of course," said one of the Death Eaters.

"Gringotts," she said simply.

"Yes."

So they opened her account, collected some money and went to several shops.

They got her equipment first, and then it was time for her wand.

It didn't take that long to find the right wand, but the wand that chose her was; Pine, Dragon Heartstring, 12 and a half inches, supple.

Afterwards, they sent her home and she had to wait for an entire year to go to Hogwarts.

To keep herself occupied, she practised. Because that was the only thing she could keep herself from going insane.


	3. Katie

In Helena's opinion, Hogwarts was very peculiar. There was only one house left and that was Slytherin. However, you could have access to all Common Rooms, if you knew how to get inside. She realised after a night spent in the Slytherin Common Room, that they could keep a closer eye on you there. She didn't like that, so she left early this morning and found herself at the Ravenclaw Common Room, which was secluded. She didn't like being alone, but at least it wasn't crowded. In fact, she was 100% certain that the Slytherin Dormitory was expanded magically.

It was now breakfast time in the Great Hall and Helena's timetable had been placed in front of her.

**_Monday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Transfiguration (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Muggle Studies (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Herbology (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (23 PM - 0 AM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Muggle Studies (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Potions (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Transfiguration (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Flying (14 PM - 15 PM)_

x

It was in the evening, and they were having their dinner. Helena was sat by herself, not because she wanted to be by herself, but because she didn't really want to make friends with all those people that looked at her weirdly. And yet she found herself hating the idea of loneliness after all those years. After all, isolation was one of her greatest fears.

"Can I sit here?" asked a friendly voice.

Helena looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She had small pearl earrings and had a ribbon tied around her wrist. Helena nodded immediately, taking in the beauty of the girl who stood in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. "Hey, why haven't I seen you in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Because I don't stay in there," said Helena simply.

"Why not?"

"They keep track of you easier in there."

"I suppose you're right... What Common Room do you stay in, then?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Why?"

"Most of them are too closed-minded to enter."

"I see. What's your name, by the way?"

"Helena, what's yours?"

"Katie."

"Nice to meet you, Katie."

Katie smiled. It was like it was made of gold.

"I know it's sudden, but could I come into the Ravenclaw Tower with you? The Slytherin Common Room is crowded-"

"I'd love to have you there," Helena said immediately.

"Do you get lonely?"

"All the time," she said deeply.

Katie sighed.

"Have you noticed him?" Katie asked her, nodding at the staff table. Voldemort was sitting in the middle.

"No," Helena admitted. "But I would've thought he'd be up to something else, put someone else in charge."

"Me too. He seems to look at us a lot, though."

"I hadn't noticed, but it's probably me."

Katie laughed.

"You can't be serious."

She looked at Helena's face.

"Oh. You're serious."

"Well it's going to be a fun seven years with him in charge."

Katie pursed her lips.

"If we're here for that long."

Helena stared at her, slightly amused.

x

A week later.

Helena was lying on the luscious green grass outside the school, doing her homework with Katie. It was Saturday morning and the leaves on the trees were brilliant orange and reds. They were holding hands.

"Helena?"

"Mhm?" she sounded peaceful, wishful almost.

"Don't you care about what people think about us?"

"Katie, I wouldn't end our love with judgement from other people."

"No, I suppose not."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't feel as though I belong here. I don't like it much here, either."

"Why not?"

"I hate them, you know. The whole lot of them. But I hate the Dark Lord the most... Would you say that I'm afraid to say his name?"

Helena snorted.

"Hardly, it's just protected by a taboo curse. It allows his followers to track the people who say his name."

"Oh that's clever."

Katie suddenly let go of her hand. Helena was about to ask what's wrong.

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go," muttered Katie.

There were two big, black hooded figures and they swept towards them.

"I swear to fucking God, if they-" Helena stopped her sentence abruptly.

"Hello Helena," said Bellatrix coolly.

"Hello, Bellatrix," she replied calmly.

"She's polite," sneered the man. Helena thought that his name was Dolohov. She took a gamble and went with it.

"Well, Dolohov, I'm more polite than you are to your victims."

His sneer faded.

"Now listen here you little-"

"Dolohov," said a high-pitched voice, which was apparently calm.

Lord Voldemort was standing there. Katie whimpered a fraction but it went unnoticed by all five of them.

"My Lord," said Bellatrix, bowing her head.

"Not bothering them, are you, Bella?"

"No, My Lord. Not at all, My Lord."

"Good, then carry on."

Both Dolohov and Bellatrix looked reluctant to leave, but did so anyway.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked. It was not in a cruel manner or in an angry one.

"Dark Arts homework," replied Helena casually.

"Can I see?" he asked. Helena reluctantly nodded.

He looked at it thoroughly. After a few minutes, he gave it back to her.

"That's outstanding," he said.

Helena shrugged. Katie avoided his gaze in their direction.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I have every right to be here," he said coldly.

"Yes, I agree, yet it is strange to come to two first year girls and to check their Dark Arts theory."

"I was merely curious with your progression."

Helena was still not satisfied.

" After a week? I'm certain that curiosity did not bring you here. What did?"

He fought back his anger. Then, he smiled as though he had suddenly gotten a cunning idea.

"Very well, Helena. I shall tell you. Bellatrix and Dolohov were not here for no reason. You see, I had warned them that they had to expect things that no one else could. Like me, they were interested in your advances."

Katie was listening intensely.

"However, they went against my wishes, so-"

"They'll be punished," Helena finished flatly. Voldemort nodded.

Katie bit her lip anxiously. She also shivered as though it was cold, yet Helena was perfectly warm so she gave her jacket to her without second though. Then, Voldemort directed his gleaming read eyes onto her blue eyes. Evidently enough, he found nothing.

He took his wand out. Katie stiffened. He pointed it at Helena's neck. She was indifferent.

"You don't need your wand," she muttered.

Voldemort ignored her. Katie trembled slightly. He pressed it to her neck so that she could hardly breathe. Katie suddenly stood up with her wand out.

"Katie, I wouldn't do that if I were you," choked Helena, without removing her glare at Voldemort. "Sit back down." And so she did.

He removed his wand from her neck suddenly. The pressure on it was relieved. There was some red blood dripping from her neck, yet it healed completely and instantly. He took one last darkened glance at her and he strode off.

"I hate him," murmured Katie.

Helena nodded in silent agreement.


	4. Fight

She walked the long hallways or the mountainous green areas outside Hogwarts on a weekend. She usually did her homework in the week, as normal, her Dark Arts theory was 'flawless', yet she didn't take part in the practicals. It's not that she couldn't do it, it's that she doesn't like doing it. However, Amycus Carrow had better see her pretending to do it, otherwise she'd be subjected to detention, which was usually torture. It wasn't very pleasant here, yet she had no choice. Everyone had to have a Blood status and everyone had to go there. After all, it was a hard world to be outlawed in.

She felt the breeze roll on her face and she heard chatting of her fellow Slytherins. She was by herself as Katie wanted to be alone in their dormitory.

"Yo Helena, nice ass!" a boy called from a group of people.

"Shut the fuck up," she shouted.

"You wanna go?"

He came closer to her, so that his face and hers were nearly touching.

"Hit me with your best shot," she said. He took out his wand.

"Aren't you going to take out yours, you bastard?"

"Don't need to you insufferable swine."

'Ooooo's' came from the watching crowd. His sneer faded away rapidly. She smirked briefly at him.

"Incendio," he said. Fire struck, yet she deflected it without saying a single word. They were gasping. It was obvious that he was no match for her. She smiled sweetly at him. He glared at her.

"Hey," she said. "Nice head you have. Too bad you have a massive dick on it."

He sent another spell at her, yet she hit it back at him. He was laughing. It was obviously a Tickling Hex.

_Amateur,_ she thought amusingly.

He was still rolling on the floor, laughing, when Professor Snape came over.

"What's going on?" he asked coldly.

"It appears that he's been struck by a Tickling Hex, Professor," stated Helena coolly.

"Clearly - but who?"

"Himself."

"More like struck at him, Miss Prince."

"He came at me first, was self-defence."

"Well, we best put both of you in detention-"

"Who are you putting in detention, Severus?" asked Voldemort, who was walking over.

"These two, My Lord."

Voldemort took a glance at Helena.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were using magic."

"Oh Severus, I agree. If you don't mind, I'd like to have Helena in detention with me," he smiled cruelly.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Come Helena," he said calmly.

She had no other choice but to follow him. It took a while for them to get to his Office.

"Sit,"he indicated a chair opposite his, the desk in between them. She sat in it.

"Tell me what happened."

She told him the events of how he shouted to her and how he sent the spells at her.

"You didn't say you took your wand out. Why?"

"Because I didn't..."

"You didn't take your wand out?"

"I've always been able to deflect spells without a wand," she said, scowling.

"We should have a duel one day," declared Voldemort.

"And end the world? I'm pretty sure we both know who would win if it ever came to that."

"I would be mildly surprised if you do win. However, I'm sure it'll be a good fight."

"Sorry to spoil our polite chat, but aren't I supposed to be receiving a detention?"

"Why, do you want one?"

Helena shrugged.

"I want to see what it's like," she said.

"What? Torture?"

"Oh that's what you do, is it?" she said sarcastically.

He smirked at her, his red eyes glinting.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Yeah, you killed my parents," she said coldly.

He got up and pinned her against the wall and jabbed his wand at her throat.

"Actually, I think I should assign you to detention." His eyes burnt hers. "Crucio!"

She screamed in pain as 1000 hot burning knifes pierced her skin. He let go of her so she fell to the floor, screaming and thrashing. He stopped the curse after a minute and she withered. She cried out in pain. He looked at her and he thought that she was pathetic.

"How's your detention?" he sneered coldly, circling her like a vulture. "Too bad I'm just getting started." He laughed.

He placed her up against the wall and she groaned painfully.

"Crucio!"

She screamed and shoot so violently that she bashed her head against the wall hard. Warm blood streamed down her pale face. And she once more cried out in pain. He stopped and she crumpled to the floor, shaking. The pain of the curse was too much for her and she couldn't get up. It was obvious that Voldemort's spells were so much more powerful than they used to be.

"Crucio!" he said again. This time, he held the curse on her for little more than three minutes.

She screamed and screamed and screamed. It became more and more painful with each knife and she fainted from the pain. A few moments later, she was forced into consciousness.

Her head was pounding and her body was numb. She could hardly move. He held her down by her wrists.

"Okay, Helena, let's set some ground rules, shall we?" he stated. He waited for no reply. "One, do not defy me. Because I will do my very best to make sure you get tortured near insanity. Two, I do not want to see you do magic outside of lessons again and if you do, then the same thing will happen, only much worse. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded reluctantly and winced. He smiled cruelly at her and laughed coldly, mocking her.

"Get up," he commanded.

She tried, yet she struggled greatly. When she finally got up, Voldemort just pushed her to the ground again. She groaned and crumpled into a ball.

It was so difficult getting back up, yet Voldemort enjoyed to see people suffering. She struggled, yet it was somewhat easier than the first time round. She stood up and Voldemort did not interfere.

"6 PM, tomorrow, Helena. I expect you not to be late."

She bit her lip and glared at him. He sneered at her weakness.

She staggered to the Ravenclaw dormitory and luckily, she saw no one passing by. It was a relief that no one saw her like that.

She finally reached the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was quiet as always. She hated feeling this alone, yet the sound of the chirping birds outside made her feel calm. The Cruciatus Curse was dulling away now; she can only feel a faint aching pain in her body, a slight pounding in her head, although it bothered her.

"Helena?" called a kind, pleasant tone from above.

"Yeah, Katie?" she chimed back.

"I have to ask you something - hold on, I'll come down."

"Okay."

Katie hurried down the stairs.

"What's up?" Helena asked.

"Why are you late? You look extremely pale - what happened?"

Helena sighed deeply.

"I got into a fight," she stated. Katie gasped."It's not what you think," she said quickly. "They attacked me first."

"Self defence," said Katie.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Lord didn't see it that way," she said bitterly.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"Let's just say he put me in detention."

"What-"

"He tortured me," Helena said simply. "I have another detention tomorrow."

"My God." Katie was shocked.

Helena looked grave though it was Katie who was pale-white.

x

The pain that sheared through her body only moments ago, stopped. Yet she could feel the intensity of the jolt through her still whilst her body was aching. Her body still shook, although less brutally. It was only 6:05 PM. She was already vulnerable. Her throat hurt from screaming as the curses were worse than yesterday.

He roughly kicked her and she spluttered into coughs. She was shaking violently now.

"It's remarkable what damage a simple curse can do. And when you really try to do your worst, the outcomes are truly astounding. However, you may call it unfair that I am the one torturing you, Helena, because I admit that I don't torture many students who get a detention."

"Really? I thought you would've tortured anybody at first chance. After all, that's what you did with me."

"Sometimes its fun to torture for no reason. Especially if the culprit has done nothing wrong," he smirked at her.

She smirked back at him and sat up, ignoring the screams of protest inside of her body.

"I knew that you agreed with me, but unfortunately for you, I will not be your next victim."

"Cruci-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence, so he glared at her furiously.

He sent another Cruciatus curse at her and she sent a spell at it to stop it from reaching her.

She stood up. Her wand was on his desk and she summoned it without fail.

"I think," she said coldly. "That our 'detentions' have come to an end."

He sent a curse at her and she reflected it back at him without flinching.

"Good day to you."

And she left.


	5. Test

"Oh dear God, what has happened now?" asked Katie, concerned. Helena had just gotten back.

"I fought back," said Helena calmly.

"What-"

"I stopped a Cruciatrus curse from getting to me."

"How on-"

"I just met it with a Stunning spell. Nothing too difficult, really."

"And he didn't expect u to block it?"

"Of course he didn't- well maybe he did, I don't know."

"We're only eleven, after all."

"Actually I'm twelve," Helena admitted, blushing.

"I missed your birthday, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"When was it?"

"Two days ago."

"The 24th?"

"Well, I haven't changed the date right this instant, have I, you bonk?"

"How come I didn't know?" asked Katie, ignoring Helena's previous comment.

Helena shrugged.

"It's not an area of importance for me. I do not remember any of my past birthdays and nor do I need to celebrate them."

"Oh... So, no grave of importance?"

"None."

x

Halloween was kind of magical for Helelna, as she had never seen so many decorations in her entire life, that she could remember. Although something unsavoury had happened that very night 29 years ago.

"It's not right," Helena muttered to Katie.

"What isn't?" she said.

"Years ago, Harry Potter's parents just died and he lived. Here, they just pretend that it never happened. That Harry Potter never existed."

"W-what did he do, exactly?"

"Well besides from living when the Dark Lord sent a killing curse at him, he attempted to defeat the Dark Lord numerous of times - and he almost succeeded, too. No one knows how he almost did it, and I'd like to find out."

"What if you can't find out? What if everything has been destroyed and forgotten?"

"That's impossible," said Helena sternly. "Magic leaves all kinds of traces, especially Dark Magic."

"So you're saying that the Dark Lord used Dark Magic, which almost led to his downfall?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I very much doubt that I'll be able to find what I'm looking for here, though."

"I don't know, you might be surprised to what you'll find here."

x

November was a tricky month for the Dark Arts, especially if you came across a question you did not know the answer to. She was in the classroom with a pig-faced Amycus Carrow at the front, supposedly a 'Professor'.

"Right, you lot have to take a test," groans came from students. "As a mark of your progress so far. No doubt some of you will do better than others..." He handed out the tests and Helena's test looked noticeably more different than Katie's. Or anyone else's, for that matter.

She raised her hand.

"Oh Helena, the Dark Lord specifically asked for you to be examined differently," said Carrow.

"That's unfair," called out someone.

"The Dark Lord seemed absolutely positive that she'd be able to do it, so if you have any inquiries, you may ask him."

Katie looked down at Helena's test and was immediately wore a puzzled expression.

"What on Earth is Legilimency?"

"The power or spell to access someone's mind," said Helena automatically.

"See?" said Carrow. "She'll be fine."

Helena found the test fairly easy but the last question was the hardest of them all.

_What is a Horcrux?_

No doubt Voldemort wanted to stump her.

"What's a Horcrux?" she muttered to herself.

At that instance, Voldemort came into the classroom.

"My Lord, what do I owe you for this pleasure?" asked Carrow, bowing his head slightly.

He murmured something.

"Of course, My Lord."

The bell rang.

"Helena, stay put," said Carrow.

So she packed up her things and stayed seated.

"It'll be fine," she whispered to Katie.

Katie nodded and left. And so did Carrow.

"How did you like my test?" he asked her. "Mhm? How did you do? How did you find it?"

"It was easy," she said smoothly.

"Really? I was under the impression that the last question was too hard for you."

"I didn't get a chance to answer it," she said simply.

"Really? Then answer it now."

She smirked at him.

"Of course I knew that you were going to add a question about something I knew nothing about. So I've just came up with a theory that it has something to do with you. So how come you didn't die when the curse back fired? The Philosopher's stone was destroyed years ago, when you attempted to get it. Yet, you were able to get a new body and even kill Harry Potter himself. I do not know what a Horcrux exactly is, but I think that I am close enough."

Now he smirked at her.

"Good luck finding out."

And he left.

x

**December**

She and Katie were in the decorated Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" asked Katie.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to this."

"Don't tell me you don't celebrate Christmas."

"I'm afraid not."

"That's your birthday, Halloween and Christmas you don't celebrate."

Helena shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess."

"It's - never mind. I guess I was raised to expect that everyone celebrated it. Nonetheless, I'll buy you a present."

"Don't bother."

"Or you can buy me one."

"Not a chance," said Helena flatly.

"You're not like other people, you know."

"Good. I don't want to be like 'other people' and I'm sorry about giving you such high expectations. Besides, even if I wanted to be 'normal', I'll never be it."

"Helena-"

"Don't."

"Please-"

She silenced her. Katie glared at her furiously, then walked away.

"That didn't look very pleasant," said Voldemort, walking over.

"If I'm being honest, she was annoying me. And I'm really not feeling it."

"I see."

"And you have no business to intrude."

"Very well, then."

And he moved on.


	6. Blood

"Katie?" she asked uncertainly through the dim light of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She was so sorry that they ever fought, so eager to apologise.

She climbed upstairs so surprisingly slowly - why was she going so slowly? - To their dormitory and she smelt strong putrid blood spreading through the thick, foggy air and flies that she could not see, for her vision was limited, were buzzing thickly in her ears and they were apparently everywhere.

She pushed open the dormitory door, though it took an eternity to open. Horror struck her as Katie's neck was sliced open, knife in her hand. Blood was pouring down both the knife and dripping onto her wrist and the blood carried on to flow out of her neck as it flowed down her shoulders. Helena screamed out in sheer terror, yet she could not hear that supposedly ear-splitting scream…

X

She woke up, panting. She felt something hot and sticky between her legs. She slipped her hand down her pants and felt the liquid stuck to her Vulva. She withdrew her hand. She saw blood.

"Fuck," she exclaimed. She got out of her bed and saw it went through her pyjamas and onto the bed sheets.

"What's up?" asked Katie, in a tired voice, apparently stirred from the harshness of the tone of Helena's vulgar speech.

"Dude, I'm peeing blood!"

"What-" she sat up and looked. She laughed. "Oh that's your period, it happens."

"My what?" said Helena with a confused expression.

"Didn't your mother-"

"My mother died when I was six years old, thank you very much," she replied coldly, also embarrassed of how little she actually knew.

"Here, let's get you sorted, then I'll explain."

So they cleaned up the mess (not to mention that Katie made her put on a period pad).

Katie sat her down.

"Okay, when a girl reaches a certain age, she begins to mature. She gets pubic hair and armpit hair. Her boobs grow and she begins to produce eggs and once every twenty-eight days, the egg and uterus wall breaks down during a three to seven day period. The Vagina then builds up a new uterus wall and releases another egg, unless the egg is met by sperm-"

"Sperm? Uterus? Egg?"

"Sperm is the male sex cell. It comes out of his penis."

"Penis?"

"Never mind, you won't be playing with it. A uterus is a place inside the vagina, where the fertailised egg embeds itself and grows to be a foetus and is born as a child nine months after fertilisation. The egg is the female sex cell."

"Oh... ok."

"You still don't get it do you?" stated Katie.

"Not really, but I'm fine. Well not really. I had a dream that you slit your throat. The blood was everywhere. It was really horrible. Then, I woke up."

"Why did you dream that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm bleeding out of my Vagina."

"Yes, I know," said Katie impatiently. "But why did you dream that I did it? It could've been anyone."

"But you're the person I hold most dear to my heart, Katie. It was a dream and my mind assumed the worst possibility. And I never did apologise for earlier, and I'm sorry I treated you like that. You deserve so much better."

"It's ok, Helena, really. I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. It's your life and your choices, so you get to choose what you believe in."

"I think it's extraordinary how we're two different people, opposites even, yet we get along with each other and love each other without second thought. I just never thought it was possible for something to happen like that."

"I admit Helena, I never thought that I would love someone the same gender as me. Yes, love has many forms but it shouldn't ever be forbidden for anyone."

x

"How's it going?" asked Katie.

It was breakfast and Helena couldn't keep her mind off of what happened.

"Okay, I suppose. I feel a little embarrassed, though," Helena admitted.

"That's completely fine. And natural. I mean, I was a little confused first, I admit. But you were..."

"Freaking out?"

"Yeah. I mean - it was rational the way you acted. But I mean, it was a little funny."

Helena rose an eyebrow at her, not amused.

"Ok not at all funny," she coughed. "So um..."

"What?" Helena said hastily.

"W- nothing," said Katie quickly.

Helena looked at her weirdly, suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just leave it."

Helena felt empty, as though she had been scolded with a hot iron. Yet she said nothing else about the matter.

She brought out her Transfiguration homework and neither of them said another word.

x

**2010**

Katie was reading the Daily Prophet. Helena glanced over.

"I can't believe you're reading that rubbish," Helena commented, looking at it rather coldly.

"It's not complete rubbish," Katie replied automatically, not even looking up to reply.

"Oh, of course it's complete rubbish. Controlled by The Ministry of Magic, which coincidentally is controlled by the Dark Lord, who also owns this school. So tell me, how is it not rubbish?"

"It's rather useful," said Katie coolly. "Tells you what's happening whilst we're locked up in here."

"Could be worse," replied Helena. "Could be in Azkaban or homeless in Diagon Alley, claiming we were witches who had their wands taken."

"True, yet I've heard they've cleared up those who did that. Probably didn't want to make a bad impression, you know."

"But everything that goes into that paper is controlled by Death Eaters and the articles that are published do support the Dark Lord."

"Yes, but, if you don't support the Dark Lord, then you will be killed. Simple as that."

Helena sighed.

"What a world we live in."

"Indeed."


	7. Anna

Her first year dragged out and so it ended rather slowly, as being around Death Eaters is certainly not going to help things. Helena decided that it was rather hard to avoid all the staring of her fellow students, even though none of them dared to approach her. It's not like she wanted to become friends with them anyway. Besides, most of them were too stuck up for her liking.

But now she decided that she didn't need to worry about them until September came around again.

Yet being inside her house all alone with no one made her feel awfully isolated, not to mention cramped. She could've sworn that the walls were closing in on her, making the space smaller every day, and eventually, making her trapped. Even right now, she cried for the walls to stop.

She pulled her hair out and screamed, yet no one was going to hear her. She punched the walls in rage, like she was desperate. She punched the walls until her fists were bleeding, tears running down her face.

She slid down the broken walls and cried loudly in this lonely house. She curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

x

**The Next Day**

The next day, she decided to go to Diagon Alley. She could no longer stand the loneliness of herself. She was going to buy a pet, something to keep her company, at least. She wanted something friendly, something happy, something she could talk to instead of her reflection or worrying about the forever-containing walls.

She travelled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, which was much quicker than other ways getting there. She just thought it was lucky that her house was connected to the Floo Network. Although, she technically counted as a wizarding family, as she was the only one left.

She entered the place where she could find an animal to perhaps keep her company. She definitely decided that an owl nor would a frog fulfil that desire for companionship.

X

A few hours later she returned home with a cuddly kitten, who definitely fulfilled her desire of that longing friendship she so needed.

The black cat she named Anna was curled up next to her, apparently already comfortable with her surroundings and felt safe beside her.

"This is seriously all you do?" she asked her, stroking her.

The cat slept beside her for up to, at least, 10 times per day. Though she mainly played with her, happy to get some playful exercise.

"At least, you don't mind me talking to you. After all, it's better than me talking to myself in the mirror."

X

**Year 2.**

**On the train**

She was sitting with Katie and Anna was curled on her lap. They were both already changed into their Hogwarts robes.

"Why did you get a cat?" asked Katie, apparently disappointed that she chose to get a cat.

"Because I got tired of the walls closing in on me and I wanted something to talk to rather than my own reflection."

"I sometimes forget that you're by yourself."

"Yeah, and writing to me won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Doing what? Taking over the world?"

"Something like that."

Helena smirked at her.

"I hope this year is more exciting than last year," stated Helena dimly.

"Be careful what you wish for."

X

They arrived at Hogwarts as they usually did when they arrived by train and instead of the boats they used last year, they were riding on carriages pulled my some-weird-looking horses that appeared to have their skin burnt away and left there, all charred and mangled. On further inspection, they seemed to have a skeleton-type appearance and wide, leathery wings that resembled a bat's.

"What are they?" Helena asked Katie.

"What are what?" Katie replied, apparently not being able to see these creatures. "Come on, let's get on one before all of them are full and we have to share one."

X

After the welcoming feast was finished, Lord Voldemort had an announcement to make.

"Now that we've had our feast-"

"Bloody hell, here we go," muttered Helena to Katie.

"- I have a special announcement to make for the benefit of those who were not here two years ago. As a lot of you already know, we hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament every two years against Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. As last time we held the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this year it will be held at Beauxbatons. Unfortunately, you can only enter your name if you are in your Fourth year. We will be travelling to France by Halloween. "

"That's too bad, I've always wanted to go to France," said Katie sadly.

"You do realise by the time we're in our Fourth year, we will be forced to put our names in, even if we don't want to compete?"

"True. Anyway, wasn't it you who wished for a more exciting year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but I didn't wish for a Tournament where you can die."

x

**The Next Day**

The next day, the received their Time tables.

_**Monday**_  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
_**Break**_  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
_**Lunch**_  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (23 PM - 0 AM)_

_**Tuesday**_  
_Transfirguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
_**Break**_  
_Herbology (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
_**Lunch**_  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Charms (13 PM - 14 PM)_

_**Wednesday**_  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
_**Break**_  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
_**Lunch**_  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Potions (14 PM - 15 PM)_

_**Thursday**_  
_Dark Arts (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
_**Break**_  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
_**Lunch**_  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

_**Friday**_  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
_**Break**_  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
_**Lunch**_  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Ugh, we have to listen to Alecto Carrow blabber on for two hours straight for two days in a row," stated Helena.

"How fun," said Katie bitterly.


	8. Pass or Fail

"This place is a lot less crowded now that most of the school has gone to Beauxbatons," stated Helena as her and Katie traveled the empty Halls.

"It'll be crowded again when everyone gets back and the Champion is chosen."

"Yeah, I wonder what the three tasks are going to be. Bow down to the Dark Lord?"

"Probably, I wouldn't put it past them," laughed Katie.

x

Later that day there was a clue to what the First Task was.

_To pass to the next Task  
You must preform a deadly task  
Death lurks underneath a mask  
If one was to go far beyond the ask  
One, you have your wand  
Two, you have your opponent  
Three, unfair at first glance, but on further inspection, the war is nothing more than a draw  
Stick your ground until the end,  
And you shall find Devil's Snare  
If you pass your task,  
I shall unveil my mask._

"A duel?" asked Helena. "Seriously?"

"I wonder how long'll you have to 'stand your ground'?" stated Katie.

"Until the ground falls and you'll be in Devil's Snare, I suppose."

"Light beats Devil's Snare."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It depends who you're dueling though."

"True."

x

Students came back in early November, and the Champion was a Fifth year boy named Sam Roberts.

He seemed quite excited to do it, though he was strong but as dull as a door nail.

Helena had little hope for him solving out the clue, so someone'd better tell him what it was about. But Helena wouldn't do that. It was not in her place to tell him.

The First Task will be in two weeks time. And Helena hoped it didn't have catastrophic results.

x

The Champions were lined up and Voldemort announced their Task.

"You each have ten minutes and in which, you must stand your ground in a Wizard Duel -"

"I told you," Helena said to Katie.

"And if you fail before your time is up, then you must not pass to the next Task. You will be trapped in the Battling Chamber forever."

"No pressure," stated Katie. Helena laughed.

"If you defeat your opponent before the time is up, then you will succeed. The first Champion to enter will be Rosalie Firth."

Cheers came from Beauxbatons students.

"The second Champion will be Coen Hagan."

Cheers came from Durmstrang students.

"And finally, the last Champion will be Samuel Roberts."

Cheers came from Hogwarts students, and Helena had no reason to not cheer.

"At the sound of the canon, the first Champion shall enter the Battling Chamber."

"I have to admit, this is a little exciting," said Katie honestly.

"I agree, yet it is wrong."

"Well yes, but -"

The canon set off, drowning out Katie's sentence.

Rosalie Firth entered the Battling Chamber, which was made from grey stone and rusted iron bars. You could see into the Chamber, and the door slammed behind her. She looked intimidated.

Her opponent appeared.

Helena couldn't believe her eyes.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the Chamber, looking at Rosalie coldly and eagerly.

"Let the Task begin!" said Voldemort, smiling cruelly.

"This is suicide," said Helena bitterly. "She stands no chance."

"How can you tell?"

"Bellatrix is absolutely lethal and sadistic, her power is substantial and I bet Rosalie can hardly think of a decent spell to stop her."

Just at that second, Rosalie sent a powerful Stunning Spell at Bellatrix and Bellatrix fell unconscious to the ground.

"I stand corrected," said Helena, surprised.

Then, Rosalie fell through the floor as it opened up beneath the Battling Chamber.

She screamed, then the floor closed.

"Devil's snare," said Katie.

"Is afraid of sunlight."

After a few minutes, Rosalie rose from underneath the ground. She was clutching a piece of paper in her right hand, her wand clenched in the other.

"Well done to Rosalie Firth, the first Champion to pass into the next Task!" announced Voldemort, slightly surprised. "Next to enter, Coen Hagan."

Coen looked excited to go in the Battling Chamber. Durmstrang students were cheering for him immensely. He was clearly popular.

He entered the Chamber and the door slammed shut behind him. He immediately drew out his wand, ready to draw. He looked very determined.

Antonin Dolohov was his opponent.

"Wow, this should be fun to watch," remarked Helena, astonished.

"Why?"

"One, Dolohov is one of his longest serving Death Eater's, amongst the most violent and cruel. Two, Coen is from Durmstrang, they've been taught Dark Magic ever since they first opened."

Helena was right to say, it would be a fun duel. As Coen and Dolohov both sent various pieces of Dark Magic.

"I have to admire their knowledge and usage, though," admitted Helena.

"Only you would be," sighed Katie.

Dolohov then did a purple spell at it hit Coen directly at his chest and he fell to the floor with an

"Oh!"

Shouts and boo's came from Durmstrang.

"Hang on," said Helena scowling.

"What is it now?"

"That spell looks like it's more powerful when spoken, not non-verbally."

"You think he took mercy on him? Because that looks lethal," said Katie.

"It is lethal. I think he's under instruction not to kill."

"Coen Hagan has failed his Task," boomed Voldemort over the boo's of Durmstrang students. "He will be locked in the Chamber forever. Final Champion, Samuel Roberts, please enter the Battling Chamber."

Cheers came from her fellow Hogwarts students. Helena wasn't cheering now.

The door slammed behind Samuel, and Helena was surprised to who the Death Eater was.

"Lucius Malfoy," she muttered.

Before Samuel even did anything, Lucius just dropped his wand intentionally.

Helena's mouth was gaping wide open.

"Holy shit, he just didn't do that."

"What did he do?" asked Katie, confused.

"He just defied the Dark Lord. Look at him, he's furious," she nodded in Voldemort's direction.

His red eyes were glinting furiously.

Samuel fell through the floor, like Rosalie. And the exact same thing happened.

He came out clutching a piece of paper.

"What just happened?" asked Katie.

"I believe he won," Helena muttered.

"But he didn't do anything."

"That's why the Dark Lord is so furious. He wants to see us fight and destroy one another. But Lucius denied him that chance. So Lucius will probably be tortured and killed."

"Just for dropping his wand?"

"That's openly defying him, though not a lot of people would've noticed. They would just say that Lucius let him win because he's from Hogwarts."

"Wow."

x

**A few days later...**

"Did you enjoy the First Task, Helena?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh yes," she said automatically. "Especially when Lucius Malfoy dropped his wand. Am I mistaken or did he openly defy you?"

He glared at her dangerously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Upset that I can't participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament because I am not in my fourth year?"

"I will make sure that you will enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament and make it as difficult for you as I can!" he snarled.

"Good luck with that, maybe you can get some ideas over the next two to four years and decide what Tasks I must face."

"Don't push your luck, Helena. Catastrophic things could happen."

"Like I'd have to duel Dolohov and get struck by a curse that should've been verbal, but wasn't," she snapped at him.

"Oh, so it was noticeable?"

"Noticeable that you were restricting him to kill? Yes."

"It was in the clue, or didn't you read it?"

"Of course I read it."

"Then why are you so surprised that he didn't kill him?" he sneered.

"I don't know because he's sadistic and he's a follower of you."

"And you're not a follower of me?"

"Why would I be?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I admire your courage, Helena."

"I'm being serious, you know."

He smirked at her.

"Obviously."

And he went away.


	9. Snarky

In mid-November, there were various of aspects that sparked Helena's interests.

For example, there was the announcement that The Yule Ball could be attended to. Of course, you had to be in at least your fourth year to attend, unless you got asked by an older student. But Helena could never do that to Katie. Not even if the girl was cuter than both of them. Which was impossible.

But, unfortunately for Helena, she was eventually dragged in by the corruptness of the Dark Arts. Theory had always interested her. But it was somehow strange to be doing practical work. It felt so right when she did the magic with her wand in her hand. It made her... feel complete.

x

Voldemort came over to her and Katie. In the library. Conveniently, she was reading about Dark Magic.

"So Helena, I heard you were actually doing Dark Arts - is that a book on Dark Magic?"

"Perhaps," she smirked at him.

Katie fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"However," she carried on. "I've been interested in quite a while, and I'm surprised you've only noticed."

"I don't play close attention on students, as I have far more better things to be doing," he said swiftly.

"Of course. But I was under the impression, you did keep close eyes on your students. Or were they just not yours?"

"Mind your own business, Helena."

"Only if you mind your own."

x

**December**

"Hey, Helena," said Sam Roberts, coming over to her in the Library.

"Hey? Um, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour," he said.

"What's that? Solve the clue for the Second Task for you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Sure."

"Here," he handed the crumpled-up paper, which was astoundingly easy to read.

_I linger over a place of doom,_  
_destroy your sense of mind,_  
_after all I have nowhere else to loom_  
_though you may be blind_  
_you're not alone in this tomb._  
_You can light up up-inside,_  
_though don't assume I'll be gone,_  
_you need more than a shine._  
_Although you'll be cold,_  
_for a while you may worry,_  
_but your soul will be gone in a hurry._  
_If you don't find a way,_  
_you will be gone for all of time._

Helena laughed.

"What?" asked Sam, a little irritated and offended.

"Oh, it's not you. It's just. He had _no_ creative ideas for this task. At all?"

"You- You know what it is?"

"Of course I do. But I expected it to be a lot harder than this."

"What-"

"You're basically in a dark, cramped space and you have to fight off a Dementor."

"That sounds easy."

"If you can preform the spell, then yes it will be easy."

"What spell?"

"Unfortunately, I can't help you with that. Good luck, though!"

And she skipped off with her book in her hand.

x

Two students came up to her later on. She believed them to be friends of Sam. One was a boy and one was a girl. She believed they were called Alex Rosier and Lucy Crouch.

"Hey Helena," said Lucy, smiling at her.

"Hi? Can I help you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Let's cut to the chase," said Alex. "Earlier-"

"Sam asked what his clue meant and I told him he could do it with a spell and I didn't tell him what the spell was so he told you and you're here to get it out of me."

"Wow, he said you were smart."

"But weird," said Lucy grinning.

"You really think I'll tell you? Please. I'm not afraid of you."

Both of them rounded on her.

"We're fifth years, Helena, we could easily kick your ass," snarled Alex.

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you were going to 'kick my ass', then you would've done so already. Now if you excuse me," she got up. "I have more important things to intend to."

She attempted to walk but they both blocked her path.

"Woah, where are you going?" asked Lucy. "The party is only getting started."

Helena smiled at them.

"You're going to fight me. Really?"

"I wouldn't put it past me," stated Alex hungrily.

"Well go ahead," said Helena. "Do it, if you're so clever."

"Gladly," whispered Lucy deadly.

Alex drew out his wand and so did Lucy.

Alex sent a spell at Helena, which she deflected without moving an inch.

"Mhm. Try harder, hot shot," she tormented.

"I'm just getting started."

Lucy sent a fire spell, which Helena dodged and it set the wall on fire.

"Two against one, not very fair, is it?"

"Not supposed to be," hissed Lucy.

They both enclosed in on her.

"Alex? Lucy? What are you doing?" asked Sam, shocked.

They both reluctantly stopped in their tracks and turned.

Lucy smiled at him sweetly.

"Nothing, we were just having a nice chat. Weren't we, Helena?"

"Oh, quite the opposite of that," Helena said smugly.

Lucy suddenly darted around and throw a powerful curse at her and Helena deflected it back at her and Lucy fell to the ground, shaking.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Helena. "Never seen self-defence?"

Alex glared angrily at her. Helena smiled. Alex reluctantly picked up Lucy and walked away.

"What did they want?" ask Sam.

"Take a guess."

"Oh the Second Task, right? Yeah, sorry about that."

Helena laughed at him.

"Don't be sorry, it's funny when they get angry because they got beaten."

"Right. So are you sure you couldn't point me in the right direction to what the spell is?"

"Well, between you and me, there is a spell that can cast away Dementor's, but it's very complex to do. Back before the Dark Lord was in charge, it was classed as a NEWT level spell."

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's a charm," stated Helena. "The Patronus charm only works if you think of a powerful happy memory to cast the Dementor away. But the only problem is that a Dementor sucks out all your happy thoughts, until you have nothing to go on."

"What's the incantation?"

"It's Expecto Patronum."

"I- _What_?"

"Expecto Patronum," she repeated.

"And what do you mean by a happy thought?"

"Something that fills you with true happiness. It can be a memory, or something made up. As long as the emotion is there, then the power to cast the Dementor away will be too."

"Great," he said. "Thanks."

"Just try and not to get your soul sucked out," she said coolly.

"My what?"

"Dementor's, they suck out your soul."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem."


	10. Everything At Once

**A week before Christmas.**

For Helena, Katie only knew that Christmas was a mere diversion. So Katie kept to herself about it and didn't bother boasting or celebrating Christmas for Helena's sake. After all, she's already made herself clear so many times on countless occasions that she doesn't have any special attachments, such as presents, to any of the holidays.

It made Katie a little sad that she couldn't celebrate Christmas with Helena. Or Birthday's. However, Katie never did really grow attached to Halloween. But she respected her choices and decisions, even though her memory was mainly short-term. Though, she wanted to give Helena something they both wanted. Even though it wasn't exactly a present, they could share it together. Then, she knew what she was going to do. She's been wanting to do it for a while, but there never seemed to be the perfect time.

She was getting nervous about it already.

She was going to give her their first kiss.

x

Both Helena and Katie were in the decorated Common Room and it was rather beautiful and magnificent.

The Christmas Tree was decorated in white snow so the actual tree itself looked all to be white and not a look of green insight. It was decorated in blue and bronze baubles and silver tinsel. The bright, gold star was twinkling on top.

"So, Helena, I know you didn't want me to get you anything -"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Let me finish. But I've thought it over and the only thing that I thought that we both want is this."

She leaned closer to Helena's head, her heart pounding. Helena did not even want to pull away. Then, Katie's lips touched hers ever so softly; they were warm and surprisingly smooth. Helena was smiling as Katie's lips matched hers - her eyes closed in both pleasure and desire. Their noses were slightly pressed together as Katie's head was tilted right and Helena's wasn't tilted at all. Their bodies were close together, so Katie's face was red from the heat. Behind the hotness of her face, she was slightly biting her own lip and her heart was still racing. Helena tasted Katie's sweet-like breath. Then, they pulled away, Katie blushing, perhaps nervous to what might happen next.

"Thank you," said Helena breathlessly. And that's all that she could say.

x

**February**

In Helena's opinion, nothing exciting usually happens at Hogwarts. As the same lessons keep on recurring, especially with Alecto Carrow blabbering on about how dirty Muggles are, and there are those particular people who choose nothing more than to silently judge each other. Though, in Helena's opinion, the only exciting thing that's coming up is the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Though, she thought it was rather dangerous to be locked in a place with a Dementor, though there was nothing you could do, unless you wanted the Dark Lord to punish you or perhaps even kill you, if you opposed his decisions.

x

**The Second Task**

The two remaining Champions were about to enter their Tombs. The crowds were roaring in excitement, eager to see what will be their Task. Helena gravely hoped that they were to come out with their soul attached.

"Welcome to the Second Task," announced Voldemort. "Our Champions, Rosalie Firth and Samuel Roberts will enter the Tombs to fight a Dementor."

"Yes, very original," said Helena, under her breath.

"The first Champion to exit their Tomb, will be given a higher chance in the Final Task to touch the Tri-Wizard Cup."

Cheers came from numerous areas, though Durmstrang students seemed to be less rowdy.

"Champions, take your places."

Rosalie and Sam stood beside the great Tombs, which were once white a long time ago, but now were slightly cracked in places and had a slight rusty orange tinge, as though some parts were made from metal.

"At the sound of the Cannon, the Tombs will slightly open so you may enter the darkness."

Sam looked determined, his wand clenched in his hand.

Rosalie, a little less determined, though she held her wand confidentially all the same.

The Cannon was set off with a _bang _and the Tombs opened, and then they both slipped inside, the Tombs sealed.

x

The Tomb was very dark, he couldn't see a thing. He lit up his wand with a Lumos spell. He felt his body get cold quite quickly, but he could not see the Dementor lurking in this Tomb. So he proceeded to go even deeper than he already was. He found it surprising how large the Tomb was, as he expected it to be a lot smaller. He went deeper into the Tomb, his happy memories seeping out of him fast, yet there was no sign of the Dementor. He thought it was best to cast the Patronus now. He thought of a happy memory then said

"Expecto Patronum."

A blue, silky light came out of his wand before fading, as though it was never cast.

"W-what?" he panicked slightly.

"Expecto Patronum," he desperately said to himself.

He took a deep breath.

_Happier. _He thought to himself.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said confidentally as the memory rushed through his mind.

Out came his wand was a trotting Stag and he launched the Stag right at the Dementor.

The top of the Tomb was opened, and out he climbed.

x

Cheers came from Hogwarts students, as Sam Roberts climbed out of the Tomb.

"Well done do the Hogwarts Champion, Samuel Roberts for coming second place!" declared Voldemort.

"Second place?" he groaned.

"Looks like Beauxbatons will be winning this year," said Katie to Helena.

"That depends," she replied.

"On what?"

"On what the Final Task will be."

"What do you think the Task will be?" asked Katie thoughtfully.

"I don't know," admitted Helena. "I just hope it's not as bad as this."


	11. Things Can Always Be A Lot Worse

With the Final Task coming up over the next few months, possibly July, it was announced that the clues had to be found around the Beauxbatons grounds. Sam had in fact informed Helena about this and apparently you couldn't have any help to find these clues, but the Champions could receive help with figuring out the Final Task, once they had every piece of the clue.

Today, the 25th of May, he had sent her an owl telling her that he had found all the pieces of the clue.

x

"Do you have the clue?" she asked him when he got back.

"Here," he gave her a dozen of parchment strips with words written on in no particular order.

_I can be your friend.  
Or you don't.  
If you don't succeed,  
They may not be the ones you trust.  
Hurt the ones you save;  
Do my task without fail,  
__It may be a difficult task,  
__You won't be here ever again.  
__Kill the ones in the end -  
__Or your foe.  
__But they shall tell you what's in the flask.  
__You either use me,  
__Control the one's you need;  
__They will give you more than a name.  
And you will be saved._

"It's all muddled up," stated Helena, scowling, after glaring at it for five minutes, being confused by its wording.

"How can you tell?" asked Sam.

"Because it doesn't make sense in this order."

"How do you propose we get it in its right order?"

"Well the lines kind of follow on with each other and usually the actual Task is said after the basics are covered, so -"

She began to re-arrange the strips of paper. When she was done,

_I can be your friend_  
_Or your foe._  
_You either use me,_  
_Or you don't._  
_Control the ones you need;_  
_They will give you more than a name._  
_Hurt the ones you save;_  
_They may not be the ones you trust._  
_Kill the ones in the end -_  
_It may be a difficult task,_  
_But they shall tell you what's in the flask._  
_Do my task without fail,_  
_And you will be saved._  
_If you don't succeed,_  
_You won't be here ever again._

"Hold on," said Sam scowling. "That can't be right."

"Why not?"

"Why would you kill someone for information about a flask?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Here," said Sam, re-arranging the pieces once more.

_I can be your friend_  
_Or your foe._  
_You either use me_  
_Or you don't._  
_Control the ones you need;_  
_It may be a difficult task_  
_But they shall tell you what's in the flask._  
_Hurt the ones you save;_  
_They will give you more than a name._  
_Kill the ones in the end -_  
_They may not be the ones you trust._  
_Do my task without fail_  
_And you will be saved._  
_If you don't succeed,_  
_You won't be here ever again._

"Ok, that does look a little better," admitted Helena. "Actually, I think that's the correct order." She was impressed.

"So what is it?"

"I think that perhaps controlling someone, that would be using the Imperius Curse."

"And I suppose we'll have to get them to tell them what's in a flask?"

"Correct. But they might be able to resist the Imperius Curse, which shows that they're possibly accomplished Witches or Wizards."

"How can you know for sure that they can resist?" he asked her.

"Do you see the line? 'It may be a difficult task'? That means that they might be able to resist the Curse," she stated.

"That could mean it's one of my relatives or something -"

"No," stated Helena firmly. "Definitely not."

"Ok, what about hurt the ones you save?" he questioned.

"You'll probably have to save a few people."

"Where do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know, in the flask?" she said jokingly.

"But what does it mean by hurt?"

"I don't know, maybe torture."

"As in the Cruciatus Curse? And why exactly do I need a name?"

"Maybe to find the one's in the end?" she suggested, shrugging.

"In the last part, it suggests that the ones I save aren't who I think they are."

"Maybe they're disguised."

"How so?"

"Appearance will probably be adjusted by magic or something strange like that."

"The last line, do you think he's being serious?"

"What about you not being seen again?" He nodded. "I won't answer, but I'll tell you this: have you seen Coen Hagan, lately?"

He thought about it.

"No. I haven't."

"Then why are you asking questions you know the answer to? Goodness me."

He raised an eyebrow at her last phrase.

"What?" she asked him. "Never heard of a standard phrase before?"

He shook his head.

"Helena, thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. Just don't get entered into the Triwizard Tournament again."

"Rather you than me."

"Unfortunately, I think I'm going to be drawn out, so -"

"When? In two years time?"

"I doubt it, I suspect in four."

"Oh," he stated. "Good luck."

"Thanks, because I'll definitely need it."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord is honestly trying so hard to get me to lose at something."

"How can you tell all of this?"

"Just his actions. Though, I recommend not looking directly at his eyes," she smiled at him. "Well have fun in the Third Task, with using all the Unforgivable Curses and all."

"I will."

"Bye!"

And she skipped off.

x

"Hello, Anna," said Helena to her cat, who curled up to her on the sofa in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Katie was looking at pieces of paper in front of her, slightly dazed and confused.

"This is absolutely stupid!" she remarked.

"What is?" asked Helena vaguely.

"The Dark Arts is stupid. Like why would you send a Patronus Charm at a Lethifold?"

"Because it's believed that a Lethifold is related to a Dementor."

"Final year exams are dumb," Katie grumbled.

"Just wait until the OWLs and the NEWTs, they'll be a lot more worse."

"Thanks for making me feel better, Helena," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."


	12. The Winner

**The Last Task**

The great, grey Cannon sounded, the loud sound went ringing in her both of her delicate ears. A massive roar of applauders came from her own school, which was more commonly referred to as Beauxbatons than called its full name, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was fairly confident that she was going to win, with the exception that she did not appreciate the means of this Task. She honestly thought it was highly ridiculous to perform all three Unforgivable Curses. Nonetheless, she reluctantly turned to enter the giant, rusted, iron-barred cell and the door slammed shut behind her. The only light that was guiding her was from the outside, so she lit up her wand as soon as she got in there and she went to look deeper into the ancient cell, as she had the curiosity to see what she may be able to find. She was startled by the rustling of chains to her left, as the cell had been quiet for all the time she was been here, so that was where she decided to make her turn.

When she got there, she saw two people chained up to the wall by their arms tied against their sides and the wall against their backs. She quickly noticed that there was a flask on a small, wooden table near them, and inside the flask was a horrible, black, inky colour. She did not want to know what was inside, yet she somehow knew what to do.

"Imperio," she said. _What's inside the flask? _She thought, demanding a direct answer.

The person she cast the Imperius Curse did not respond. It was possible they were able to resist such a weak and feeble attempt of the curse.

_A difficult task, indeed. _She thought bitterly to herself.

She kept on trying fiercely, eventually becoming annoyed that it didn't work so easily. It finally worked and the person talked.

They simply said,

"Your key to the second Challenge."

And the flask open up, spilled its contents on the floor, and it formed two more people.

"What am I looking for?" she dictated.

Neither of them said a word. Then she remembered,

_Hurt the ones you save;  
They will give you more than a name._

_Torture, _she thought.

"Crucio!"

The curse only hurt them for a split second.

_That's right, I need to have a deep desire to hurt them. _

She tried to feel it, but she did not think she had the sadism to carry out the curse. She had to attempt it.

"Crucio!" she tried again, this time one of them withered and screamed under her power over them.

"Tell me!" she commanded, feeling slight remorse.

"You see those two? You may not know them, but they sure know you. They are concealed under a magical identity. Their disguises are from a Polyjuice Potion."

_Kill the ones in the end -  
__They may not be the ones you trust._

"The Killing Curse," she whispered to herself.

She pointed her wand at them, who were chained to the wall.

"Avada Kedavra."

With a flash of green light, they fell to the floor, and the memory of her killing her sister came back to her.

x

Rosalie came out through the now-open iron-barred door. Cheers erupted from the stands and she went to the Triwizard Cup and touched it to declare her win.

Sam Roberts came up to the top of the cell, only to discover it was locked only moments earlier. With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the cell suddenly opened. Sam looked very relieved by the fact that he wasn't trapped in there forever.

Voldemort whispered something to one of his Death Eaters, and the Death Eater gave him a bow and went somewhere. Helena was curious to know where he was going. Voldemort was about to announce her win.

"I congratulate Rosalie Firth from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and her win of the Triwizard Tournament."

Cheers became louder from the Beauxbatons stand and Rosalie looking fairly proud of her triumph.

"And I'm glad to announce the Hogwarts Champion, Samuel Roberts, receives second place and the Durmstrang Champion, Coen Hagan, last place!"

Cheers came from the different school as each of their names were announced.

"I seriously thought he was going to keep Sam locked up in there," stated Helena to Katie.

"Where's the Durmstrang Champion?" wondered Katie.

As soon as she said that, the Death Eater that earlier sent away by Voldemort was helping Coen walk into the arena, where each of the cells were.

"I'm surprised he's not dead," stated Helena in shock.

"I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

She saw Sam's shocked face as he saw Coen. It was obvious he thought the same that she did.

"He does look a bit rough," stated Katie.

His face was rather bruised up and dried blood was on the edge of his mouth. He was a lot more whiter than he was when he came to Beauxbatons.

Helena had to admit that she expected him to look much worse than he actually did.

"I hope they helped him recover after Dolohov shot that curse at him, otherwise he probably would've died."

"Probably. He must've taken a lot of potions to recover from that though," replied Katie.

"True."

However how true, Helena did not know. But the Death Eaters not killing the Champions made a clear and valid point: Do not underestimate us, this is our orders.

x

With Hogwarts students leaving Beauxbatons, this meant that they were due to start their End of Year Exams, seeing as there was only a few weeks left of school. Katie was stressing out about a few weeks ago. Helena saw no reason to get all stressed about it, as she literally knew everything there is to know.

As usual, they were fairly easy. Nothing was too complicated, nothing was out-of-place. It was like a piece of cake.

Though, she admitted to having some difficulty choosing her options for her Third Year.

She had to choose between Arithmancy, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Not only would they determine her future, she knew little about each subject, apart from the fact that Arithmancy was basically numbers and Care of Magical Creatures was, well, caring for magical creatures.

She ultimately decided that Arithmancy might be good along with Ancient Runes. She never really liked practical lessons, anyway.


	13. Slightly Annoyed

Helena and Katie were on the Hogwarts Express on the way back home. They were in their own carriage alone, like all the other times they've traveled to Hogwarts and back. Not many people wished to sit with them.

"Katie?" Helena asked, wanting to make conversation desperately in the awful silence.

"Mhm?" she said peacefully. She was reading a book, which was a bit unusual of her.

"Did you tell me what options you chose?"

"Yes," she answered, wishing not to elaborate on the matter.

"Katie, you know I have a terrible memory."

"I chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, happy?" she said, a little frustrated.

"Not exactly," Helena said coldly.

"You're never happy."

"What can I say, I have nothing to be happy about."

"Don't think that's true," said Katie quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with you," she said, taking her hand and placing it on Helena's.

"You're so nerdy, Katie," said Helena laughing at her.

Katie glared at her and went back to reading her book.

Anna then pounced on Helena's lap, demanding her attention.

"Anna, stop it," she said firmly.

Anna meowed at her.

"Jesus Christ, make her shut up," said Katie, irritated.

"I don't control this bleeding cat, do I?"

Anna pawed her playfully.

"I regret everything to do with this cat," said Helena.

"As you should."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have trouble being alone. And for the record, Anna helps me when you're in the Dormitory by yourself and I'm in the Common Room."

"Isolation? That's what you're afraid of?" Katie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't act so surprised. I hardly remember living with my parents and I've been alone since they died."

"Anything else you've kept from me?"

"I haven't exactly been keeping it from you, I just haven't exactly confided in you."

"You know my fears," she said coldly.

"It's not that hard to guess your fear is the Dark Lord, you literally tremble when he comes near you."

"You're right," she said. "You attract him."

"Bull shit."

"It's true. I suppose the best way to get away from him is to get away from you first."

"What even is it with you, Katie? I'm always there for you -"

"No. You're not. When I need your help, you never do help me."

"Name an example."

"Final Exams."

"You aren't going to learn anything if I help you with everything, are you?"

"Or maybe you just like being top of every class you take and wouldn't want anyone else being your competition."

"Katie! Being intelligent or clever, it's not the most important thing in the world."

"It is if you want a career."

"Come on, Katie. There's a lot more important things than having a career."

"Like what?"

"Love, friendship, and keeping together. Because that's the exact opposite what the Dark Lord wants. He wants us to be fearful, untrusting, wary of each other. Because the more faith and trust we have in each other, the less he can break us apart. You understand, don't you?"

"So, you're saying as long as we're together, we can help stop him?"

"To a certain degree, we may be able to."

"Can't we just kill him?"

"No, I don't think he dies normally," Helena said darkly.

x

**Summer holidays**

Helena was having a cup of tea whilst petting Anna and you could say that she was quite happy for once. The warmth of the cup almost scolded her left hand, yet she held it anyway. She was not particularly paying any attention to her surroundings, as she was deep in thought. She petted Anna unconsciously to remind her that she wasn't truly alone in the house and that the walls were not closing in on her for every second of the day. Though from her bedroom window, she despised the wide open views that could be quite beautiful at times. With the crimson sunsets, the early morning fog you got sometimes during Autumn and Spring could be considered fascinating to anyone but Helena as she typically did not care for picturesque landscapes. On occasion, you couldn't even see the street below. Today, it was a strawberry red sunset that made her room a tint of vivid pink and the sky was clear except for a few clouds that were masking parts of the beautiful dusk sky. She merely ignored it and just sat there staring into space, lost in thought. What was she thinking about exactly? Nothing. She was just there, her mind completely blank.  
Sometimes it was nice to not think about anything at all.

Just then, breaking the peacefulness of her mind, a tawny owl came flying through the open window and it startled her dearly. Not once had she received a letter that was not from school. On the parchment envelope said Helena Prince in Katie's neat handwriting. She opened it and unfolded the letter.

_To Helena,_  
_How is your holiday? Mine is horrible._  
_My parents found out that I'm a lesbian and so far they have been completely ignoring me._  
_I don't like the cold stares they give me when I try to take to them. Instead they just focus all their attention on my younger brother._  
_Anyway, I hope you're having fun with Anna._  
_Lots of love,_  
_Katie._

The letter was rather bizarre in Helena's opinion, after all, never once had Katie mentioned that she had a younger brother. Surely it was a mistake on her part, unless she was keeping a secret from her. Helena did respect her privacy, she really did, but there was absolutely no reason for her to keep this from her.

Eventually, she decided not to confront her straight away and replied as casually as she could and she decided to go to sleep and she slept for a very long time.


	14. Go Away

Helena and Katie arrived to Hogwarts, and the feast had past by very briskly. Though, they were not allowed to go to their Dormitories until Voldemort made his speech.

"And I wonder what exactly he has to say," said Helena sarcastically.

"Welcome Students for another year of learning, though for some of you it will be your first and last years and I wish you all the best of luck in the future. As a long going subject, all of you should be constantly reminded that Harry Potter was in fact not a hero, but a reminder that I am a merciful Lord, and I stopped him from suffering an agonizing death."

"What a load of -" Helena started.

"Sh," said Katie, her eyes on Voldemort.

"I don't believe this," murmured Helena.

"But if you are struggling," Voldemort continued. "You can always ask for help to understand these important matters. It maybe hard to adjust but I was once a Student like all of you at this historic school. And I worked hard and well, and just look at where I am today. Your friends may decide to leave you to be alone and afraid, but at Hogwarts you are never truly alone. But most importantly, here we want you to succeed immensely and if you don't then I will be very disappointed indeed. However, the staff are here to insure that you get as much help as you can until you leave your final year. Thank you."

Everyone started applauding him and Helena just sat there, shocked. At least they could go back to their dormitories now.

x

Helena and Katie were outside the Ravenclaw Tower and when they got to the top, they saw three students trying to work out the riddle. One was a girl with brown hair, another was a boy with dirty brown hair and the other was a girl with black hair.

"No it's referring to an animal that can change its features," said the girl with black hair.

"It's obviously a Shapeshifter," said a boy.

"What -" said Helena, surprised.

Suddenly the three of them went quiet and they all turned to glare at her.

"What's the riddle?" she asked the Eagle on the door.

"Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening?"

Katie looked puzzled.

"That's easy," stated Helena. "A human."

"Why?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"Because when you're born you crawl, when you're able to walk it takes up most of your life, and when you're elderly you walk with a stick so in essence you have three legs."

"Good explanation," said the Eagle. And the door opened.

The first years were about to get in when Katie stopped them.

"Can you not go to another Common Room because you obviously can't enter. Seriously, go to one with an actual password, that way you might have a chance of entering."

"We have every right to be here, and we have as much rights as you do," said the boy.

"Yeah," agreed the girl with brown hair.

"At least introduce yourselves," said Helena coldly.

"My name's Rubidea," said the brown haired girl. "This is Leone," she directed the boy. "And that's Lucrentina."

Katie had no interest in their names, she had no pleasure of them being in the Ravenclaw Common Room, as she had no interest in meeting new people or making new friends. She was already happy with what she had.

Helena glanced at Katie to read her expression, It was fairly obvious that she didn't want them there.

"So can we stay?" asked Leone. His light brown eyes looked rather emotionless, in Helena's opinion.

"It depends," said Helena " Are you always this up front with people you just met?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to not answer a question with a question?" said Lucrentina cruelly.

Helena looked appalled.

"Wasn't that a question you dumb Blood-Traitor?" she asked.

"That was also a question."

"If you're going to be so blatantly rude then you can kindly fuck off to another Common Room or you might as well sleep in the Forbidden Forest because I'm sure none of the other people in different Common Rooms will have you."

They reluctantly left, muttering to one and another.

x

The next day, they got their timetables.

**_MONDAY_**  
_Arithmancy (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_TUESDAY_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Potions (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Herbology (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Astronomy (22 PM - 23 PM)_

**_WEDNESDAY_**  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Herbology (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Ancient Runes (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Muggle Studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_THURSDAY_**  
_Arithmancy (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Potions (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Muggle Studies (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_FRIDAY_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Arithmancy (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Why would you even choose Arithmancy?" asked Leone, who came over to Helena and Katie.

"None of your business, is it Leone? Besides, just because you want into the Ravenclaw Common Room, does not mean that you can come over to us anytime and talk to us. Just don't. Leave us alone."

"What are you going to do?" threatened Rubidea.

"Oh don't get me started."

"Seriously, don't," said Katie.

"What are you, scared?" said Lucrentina.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" replied Helena coldly.

"Just analysing body language."

"You're wrong and you're a liar."

"I wouldn't be so sure If I were you, Helena."

Helena scowled at her, wondering, debating in her own mind. Then, she left it, as though there were a lot more important things besides from them. The bell rung, then she proceeded to her first lesson.


	15. Fears

**November**

At the beginning of November, Amycus Carrow announced that they would be going against a Boggart. Helena did not respond lightly to the statement, as you can imagine.

"Boggarts? Are you fucking kidding me?" she said out loud, by accident.

"No, Helena, I am not."

"What's up with them?" asked a boy named Casey.

"Yes, you and your worst fear in the same room as you and you attempt to make something amusing come out of it. Not to mention, this is this not the _Dark Arts _or perhaps the Dark Lord has come up with another clever idea to take it back into the Defence of the Dark Arts?"

"Oh my God, shut up."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena," mimicked Katie.

"Shut up, Katie."

"You shut up."

"No you."

"No you."

"Both of you stop it," said Amycus firmly.

"She started it," said Helena and Katie together.

"Seriously, I'll put you both in detention."

Katie pulled out her tongue at her.

"I saw that, Katie Fielding! Anyway, like I said. You're going to be facing your Boggart and you're going to cast it away. End of story, good-bye, the end."

"That wasn't a very good story, Professor," stated Helena.

"Quiet you. Perhaps, Helena you should be first and show us all your fears?"

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yeah, Helena."

"Yes, Helena," commented Katie.

"Perhaps, Professor, maybe you should see who comes out of your closet?"

He ignored her.

"The test will take place tomorrow, in the mean time you can think of your fears and how to make them vanish. Class dismissed."

They began to pack away.

"Dammit," whispered Helena to herself.

"What?" asked Katie.

"I can't face my fears."

"You're telling me, I'm the one who fears the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, it'll be amusing to see him coming out of the closet," she snorted.

"It's not funny, Helena," she said stiffly.

"You're afraid of a man who is a psychotic murderer, but he coincidentally owns the school."

"You mean what he said at the Start of Term Feast is a lie?"

"Oh my God, of course it is. He lies all the time, don't act so surprised."

"I was being sarcastic, Helena."

"Well make it more obvious next time."

"What are you turning your Boggart into?" Katie said, moving on the subject.

"I don't know because it'd be weird to change it so I'm not alone and I don't like being crowded, either."

"Wow, I should just be your happy thought."

"Not bloody likely, you'll make the Boggart laugh at your awful pick up lines."

"They're better than yours."

"Yeah right."

x

The next day came round and Leone, Rubidea and Lucrentina were still following her. Helena suspected that Voldemort put them up to it.

Amycus Carrow made them line up in front of a shaking wardrobe and Helena and Katie were about halfway down.

"Now you will each take it in turns to face the Boggart and you will attempt to confuse it."

He looked like he was about to say something else when Voldemort came through the door and stood at the end of the classroom.

"Oh no," stated Helena grimly.

"What?" asked Katie.

"He's here so that he can see our fears."

"Shit."

"So, Helena," Amycus continued.

"What?"

"Would you go first?"

She couldn't refuse, so she went to the front of the line and drew out her wand. He opened up the wardrobe and out came herself, panicking. People laughed at her and Voldemort looked confused.

"Helena, focus," said Amycus firmly.

"I-uh, um," she stuttered.

"We haven't got all day."

"I can't," she muttered.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. If I could do it, I would've done it by now."

Amycus skirted. He seemed amused that she couldn't do it.

"Just do it."

Helena tried. It didn't work.

"Told you."

She went out of the line before he could say another word.

Voldemort caught her.

"Hello, Helena," he said, smirking.

"Don't you start," she replied miserably.

"I don't get it."

"Good, so then you can't use it against me."

"Was that your intention?" he asked.

"No, it's actually how I react when what I fear is happening."

"So it happens to you frequently?"

"Not as much," she said coolly.

Helena then noticed that it was Katie's turn to face the Boggart.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Sure enough, the Boggart turned into Lord Voldemort.

"Why am I not surprised?" he smirked.

"I could say the same."

"You knew?" he stated.

"It was her body language mainly, but she told me," she admitted.

"Did you tell her what your fear was?"

"Depends, have you told anyone you feared death?"

Voldemort suddenly went cold, almost fearful. Helena wasn't intimidated.

"As I've said before, Helena, be careful what you say."

"I don't know about you, but physical mutilation is fairly obvious."

"I recommend you to stop whilst you're ahead."

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Torture me, perhaps?"

"Don't tempt me," he stated numbly. "Besides, you make yourself an easy target."

"What? Me? A lonely loner with one friend? Oh by the way, you can stop people from following me, thanks."

"I don't know what you mean," he said indifferently.

"You may be able to detect lies, my Lord, but your lies are the most detectable of them all."

"Did you just address me as 'my Lord'?"

"Why, would you prefer Tom Riddle?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm surprised, actually."

"Surprised that I could show respect to a sadistic, psychotic mass murderer who claims himself as a merciful Lord? Yes, you should be surprised."

"You've made your point. Though, are we going to forget that your friend is afraid of me?"

"She's a lot more than my friend, my Lord, she's my everything."

His eyes quickly glanced sideways.

Helena smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he snapped.

"I've disappointed you," she stated, sniggering slightly.

"I've had worst disappointments, believe me."

"Yes, I can imagine with your followers defying you and running off because they thought you were dead. And let's not forget to mention you wanted years of repayment for the time you were gone."

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked cruelly.

"Depends, have you ever thought of being anything else than a psychopathic person?"

He glared at her.

She smiled at him.

He strutted off.

x

**March**

They were in their dormitory and Helena was reading a book on her bed and the book was apparently notable for its knowledge of Dark Magic. It was called Magick Moste Evile and she knew it was Dark Magic when she read the introduction. _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak or give direction of their violent nature._

"Katie?" she said, scowling.

"Yea?"

"Isn't it weird how a book on Dark Magic avoids the subject of Horcruxes?"

"Avoids the subject of _what_?"

"Horcruxes. You know that test that the Dark Lord gave me last year? The last question was what is a Horcrux. It's obviously very obscure and difficult to find as this book is not giving me any leads at all."

"Maybe he made the book that way, so it won't be easy to find it," she stated.

"No, I don't think so, there's no sign of tampering."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a few spells that tell you that there's pieces of information missing, for example there's a spell to find invisible ink."

"Oh," Katie said dishearteningly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just feel sad for no reason."

"I hate it when that happens."

"Don't we all."

"By the way, isn't the dormitory a little quieter than usual?"

"Yes," said Helena. "I told him to stop them from following us in November, but he only seemed to have stopped this past week."

"Perhaps he realised you were giving them false information."

"Maybe, but we don't know for certain. Maybe he's just gotten bored."

"Wow I didn't realise that existed within him."

"You'd be surprised."

Katie laughed briefly.

"Yeah, not as much as you would be if he came to your house."

"I wouldn't be surprised," admitted Helena. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered. When you were doing your Boggart, he saw it."

"Yeah, I know."

"He didn't really make sense of mine either."

"Either?"

"No, I mean, he wasn't surprised by yours. He was kind of expecting it. But why are you scared of him?"

Katie's face shifted so a dark look quickly spread across it.

"I have my reasons," she said darkly.

And she left the Dormitory without another word.


	16. Addicted To You

**Summer Holidays**

Helena was alone with her very annoying and lazy black cat named Anna. It made her slightly relieved and worried when she saw an owl tapping on her window with its beak.

Oh, by just the writing on the envelope she knew it was from Katie.

_Dear Helena,  
My holiday is going very terrible indeed.  
My parents keep on shouting at me and my brother is very confused indeed to why he cannot go to Hogwarts too.  
__They keep on telling him that he's a Muggle and that he's a massive disappointment just like me.  
I've just hade enough.  
If it's ok with you, can I come to your house since you have no one and you hate being alone.  
Also I bet that Anna is getting annoying for you already. It'd be a change you know.  
Write me back as soon as you can.  
Lots of love,  
Katie._

Helena stared at the letter for a split second, then her heart leapt with glee. She was so excited that she was shaking so much when she came to reply to her.

_Dear Katie,  
YES.  
Love,  
Helena._

x

When Katie got to her house, she hugged Helena very tightly, so that Helena got the impression that she was being crushed to death.

"Okay. You can stop hugging me now, thanks," Helena said, coughing.

"Sorry, It's just I'm so glad to have gotten out of there, you know?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a person living with me for almost eight years."

"Sounds like fun," Katie remarked.

"It really isn't," she replied darkly.

"Anyway, I just," she sighed.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Is your brother a Squib?" Helena asked.

"Not exactly," Katie shifted her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

x

The Holidays got a lot more amusing with Katie around, as she gave Helena comfort to be in her own home for once. She no longer felt that the walls were closing in on her any more.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

They were in the living room, with the hot fire burning away the coal slowly, and it was flickering orange particles that illuminated the black, fluffy cat, that was crawled underneath it.

"I want another cat," stated Helena, dreamily.

"No way," said Katie firmly, as she was not fond of cats. It was bad enough being with one.

"But I -"

"No," she repeated. "You can get something more respectable next time, like an owl."

Helena's smile that was across her face faded and she turned cold.

"I didn't mean -" Katie said quickly.

"Stop," Helena interrupted bitterly.

Katie subdued immediately.

Anna shifted uncomfortably as she sensed the tension between the two.

"Helena." No response. "Helena!"

"What?" she replied gruffly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Tell me, when are you ever sorry?"

"Right now," she stated, very stroppy.

"You're such a liar, Katie."

"Well, you're just as bad as the Dark Lord."

Helena laughed coldly.

"Ha, I wish. One, I don't kill people. Two, I'm not a self-hating racist who's also a Muggle hater. Three, I am not a psychotic, manipulative, inhumane being."

"Sure you're not," Katie muttered to herself.

"Hey, you're welcome to leave anytime you want. I'm happy with Anna. I'm also sure that your parents will be more than happy to welcome you back home, after you came storming out."

Katie hung her head, ashamed and was slightly frightened of her girlfriend.

"Helena, please..."

"No."

"Seriously, I didn't me to offend you -"

"Well, you did," she snapped. "Just stop apologising. Please."

Katie got up and went upstairs without another word.

Anna trotted over to Helena, and her warm body snuggled up against her.

"At least I always have you, Anna," she cooed.

She purred whilst Helena stroked her.

x

"Helena."

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley," Katie stated.

"Ok. Have fun."

"You need to come too," she said scowling.

"Why?" asked Helena, raising her eyebrow.

"Your robes are like an inch shorter than they should be, come on."

"Can't I just use an enlargement charm?" she said tirelessly.

"No."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because they're all tatty."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are," Katie said firmly. "Come on."

She practically dragged her out of her bed.

Helena groaned.

"Ten in the morning is not a suitable time to wake me up," said Helena coldly.

"Stop complaining. I could've woken you up at eight."

"If you did, then I would've murdered you."

"Not a morning person?" asked Katie.

"Not one bit," she stated dryly.

"Ugh, you."

"Ugh, life."

"Come on, hurry up," she pestered her.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Helena insisted.

x

They were in Diagon Alley and it was empty apart from a few rushing families, determined not to be slowed down.

"Happy now?" Helena asked Katie.

"Yes," she seemed satisfied.

"Just hurry up, will you?"

"Not scared are you?" she teased.

"No, I just want to go to bed."

"How about this, the less you complain, the quicker we'll get back. How's that?"

"No. How about I go home whilst you stay here. How does that sound? Because I think it sounds wonderful."

"Or you can complain all you like and we'll stay here forever until you stop," she continued cruelly.

"Not fair, because you get the advantage each time since you actually want to be here."

"Life isn't fair, Helena."

She glared at her resentfully.

"Can we just go in and go home?"

"Fine," agreed Katie.

So they went into a shop and Katie wanted at least 5000 versions of her robe fittings. She also made Helena get hers done, which was around five sets of black robes.

"This isn't the correct shade of black," Katie told Helena, addressing Helena's black robes.

"What the hell? The correct shade of black?"

"Yeah. It's more white-black than black-black."

"Sorry, can you repeat that in English?" said Helena blankly.

"Honestly, don't you know your way around clothes?" she replied, rolling her eyes, tutting a little.

"I obviously do, it's you who's complaining that my robes are not the correct shade of black. Like, how can they be a different shade of black? Black is black."

"Oh Helena, if only the World was that simple," she said, shaking her head.

"What? It's black?"

"Maybe to you, but everyone knows that's not black."

"Oh, dear, do you really want that colour?" asked the shop owner. "It's not exactly black, is it?"

"I am so out of here," said Helena, leaving.

She went out into the street, frustrated. She waited for Katie for five minutes before heading back down to the Pub.

"Wait up," said Katie, coming out of the shop, with a bag on her arm.

"Seriously?"

"I paid for your robes you know, eight Galleons! The correct shade of black, too." She flashed her the contents of the bag.

"That is exactly the same shade!" Helena claimed.

"No, this is black."

"The others were black, too!"

"No, those were white-black. These are black-black."

"Can we just go home? My head hurts."

"Sure," said Katie's lip curling.

And they left Diagon Alley.


	17. Durmstrang

**HOGWARTS for the fourth time.**

**On the Hogwarts Express.**

"Crap," said Helena.

"What?" asked Katie.

"I just remembered."

"What?" she repeated.

"Triwizard Tournament."

"Crap," stated Katie.

"We have to put our names in."

"Well. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Helena glared at her.

x

**The Start of Term Feast**

"The Triwizard Tournament," said Voldemort. "Will be taking place at Durmstrang Institute. And all students in the Fourth year and above, will be required to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire."

"Just what we needed," muttered Helena sarcastically.

"We'll be travelling to Durmstrang in a few weeks time, and until then, normal lessons will be taking place."

Voldemort sat back down and students started clapping.

"The Triwizard Tournament is the most ruthless thing ever," said Katie dryly.

"I know, right. But I have an upside for this year."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We don't have to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas and Easter holidays."

Katie stared blankly at her for a second, then her mouth split into a wide smile.

"Excellent. We don't have to wait until the Summer holidays."

"But until then -"

"Triwizard Tournament," finished Katie.

Helena nodded grimly at the thought of it.

x

The next day, Helena got her timetable.

**_Monday_**  
_Herbology (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Arithmancy (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Arithmancy (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Transfiguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Potions (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Ancient Runes (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Ancient Runes (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_  
_Astronomy (22 PM - 23 PM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Transfiguration (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Arithmancy (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Dark Arts (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_BREAK_**  
_Charms (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_LUNCH_**  
_Potions (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Potions (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Yay, double potions on friday," said Katie sarcastically.

"Potions isn't that bad."

"I'm sorry, did you forget who taught the subject?"

"Not at all," replied Helena coolly. "Professor Snape is actually one of the few teachers who don't punish us by torture. Why?"

Katie thought about it.

"I don't know," she concluded.

"And nor do I. That's why he interests me."

x

**Off to Durmstrang**

The train ride to Durmstrang was rather rockier than travelling to Hogwarts every September 1st, though they could hardly feel the impact whilst being inside the actual train. Helena lost count of how many hours it was taking to get there. Though, she did have to sleep twice and eat numerous times. Though, it was better than having to sit through Muggle Studies with Alecto Carrow.

In all the years that Katie had known her, never had she noticed that Helena slept with her wand beside her or in her hand.

"Why do you sleep with your wand so close to you?" she asked her.

"You can never be too careful."

"But, I thought you didn't need your wand."

Helena grinned.

"It's for them to think that I can't actually do magic without a wand and so they will take it away from me and underestimate me so I can attack."

Katie stared at her weirdly.

"What?" said Helena. "I'm surprised no one's dead."

"Dead from what?" Katie asked.

"The war."

"There's a war?"

Helena rolled her eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Dark Lord covers up anything that even rebels against him. Naturally, all have been killed. Including those who are high in power, who have been put down as resigned or dead to completely different circumstances. It's no surprise that you don't really know about it."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I have my ways," said Helena coolly.

"Yeah, what's that? Dark magic?" said Katie jokingly.

"Perhaps."

"Don't take me seriously."

"But it could be true."

"And it wouldn't matter," said Katie finally.

Helena gazed lovingly at her then kissed her on the cheek. She truly meant the world to her.

x

They arrived at Durmstrang and the first thing that Helena noticed was how small it was compared to Hogwarts. Though, the size of their grounds made up for the lack of floors of the school. The grounds were vast and wide and covered every aspect of the lakes and mountains. Much of the mountains were already covered in frost, coating the green that they may have once been. Durmstrang has four floors of classrooms, study halls and sleeping quarters. The ground floor had a large hall, with fireplaces dotted around the bask Hall. In fact, it was so large that it made Helena feel small just standing in its presence. There were lit with an illuminated glow and they warmed up the cold, damp spaces of the corners of the room. At the end of the room, was a great, wooden casket that was encrusted will all kinds of jewels. It looked at least a dozen centuries old. Helena wondered what on Earth could possibly be inside, but she would find out in a few minutes, at least.

There were tables for all of the students to sit down at, many of them conversing with the Durmstrang students. It took Helena about a few moments to realise that Beauxbatons students were there as well. She then realised what would be in the casket, even though she had never seen the Goblet of Fire before now.

The Durmstrang Headmaster stood just beside the casket, signalling for silence. But there was no need for him to do so, as the Durmstrang students quietened down as soon as he got up from his seat. It took a mere second for everyone else to be silent. He obviously had a way with creating effect.

"Welcome, each and everyone of you," he said, his voice piercing the silence; each word stabbing the air. His voice had a calm tone to it, as well as being commanded. "It is an honour to glance down on you all here, inside this magnificent, historic castle. My name is Headmaster Soren, and I am the current Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. I have been here for a number of years, and in that time we have played host to the Triwizard Tournament several times. It's always been enjoyable to see everyone participating in these courageous tasks."

_Courageous my ass, _Helena thought bitterly, but somehow couldn't bring herself to even whisper it to Katie.

"The Goblet of Fire will be accepting names from this night to next week, where three Champions shall be drawn from the cup. Everyone in or above the fourth year, are required to enter their names into the Goblet. If you do not do so, then the consequences may be fatal indeed." Headmaster Soren had finished, and he tapped the casket thrice with his wand. The casket opened, revealing a large cup, made of heavily hewn wood, which had blue and white flames flickering inside the top.

"From this moment on, the Triwizard Tournament has officially started!" he declared.


	18. The Three Champions

Helena and Katie were forced to place their names into the old Goblet of Fire, along with other people in their year from Hogwarts and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. Though, more people were a lot more excited and reckless than they were to be entering their named. It was only a number of long, drawn out days until the Goblet of Fire decided who would enter the dangerous tasks of the Tournament.

x

Headmaster Soren stood paitently, and slightly humbly, at the end of the large hall, in front of the Goblet of Fire. He was about to release the names from the cup.

"I must warn you now," he stated deeply, slowing his words ever so slightly so that you could almost see the words linger in mid-air, then fall to the ground in a neat pile. "If your name is to come out of this cup, there is no going back. A magical contract will be formed with the student and the Tournament immediately after coming out of the cup, and you cannot break it. You have been warned. Now, let's begin..."

The Goblet of Fire ignited its own flames, sparking red, then a tiny piece of new Parchment came out of it. Headmaster Soren called out,

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Maurice Bouvard!"

The other Beauxbatons students politely clapped, as they obviously didn't want that particular student for the representation of their school. He didn't look too pleased, either. It was obvious that he was not a very skilled student and he was often over shadowed. Though, he was forced to do it all the same.

The Goblet ignited itself again and another piece of Parchment came out.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Margot Letzel!"

The Durmstrang students clapped immensely, especially the ones around Helena. She wondered if they were her friends, or just excited that she was chosen. She guessed that they were both. It was apparently considered a great honour to be entered into the Tournament by Durmstrang students.

For the last time, the Goblet ignited and out came a crumbled piece of Parchment.

"Finally, the Hogwarts Champion is Camille Avery!"

_Avery, _Helena thought spitefully. She had heard that name before. _But where? _It annoyed her immensely, yet she was subconsciously clapping for the seventh year student.

"Now that our Champions have been decided," said Headmaster Soren, the excitement dying down at an extreme rate. Helena didn't know how he was doing it. "They must prepare for the Challenges that they face. The First Task takes place next month, and a riddle is going to be out to all Champions to figure out. Champions may stay here at this great castle, or they may travel back to their former schools and arrive here by Portkey once the Task takes place. They may wish to bring other students to watch too, as so do the Heads of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons," he took a nod at Voldemort and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. "I look forward to seeing all of you for the First Task."

x

**Back At Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was buzzing of the Triwizard Tournament, and Helena had no idea why everyone was so excited for it. Maybe they hard what the First Task was before she did. That was mainly the case about many things. But she happened to come across the clue for the First Task, which was a bit... unimaginative.

_To pass into the next Task,  
__You must obey._

Helena glared at it for a mere second.

"Seriously?" she said out loud to herself; to no one.

"What?" answered Katie almost immediately.

"'You must obey'," she repeated.

"Obey to what?"

"A command, possibly. But that's got no imagination at all. They could use the Imperius Curse."

"Maybe they have to do it out of their free will?" suggested Katie.

"Possibly, but it'd be less effort to just control them."

"But, I suppose the Task is to make them do it, as it's against their will, but they have to do it and not fail."

"Perhaps."

"What if the Dark Lord wanted to find out who would do his bidding, so he can recruit more people into being Death Eaters?"

Helena looked at her for a second, thinking how far she's adapted to the current situation of the Wizarding World.

x

It was a calm Thursday and Helena was walking around Hogwarts, she had just finished her last lesson. She often wandered around to clear her mind. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't as clear as it would've been usually since Voldemort decided to come up to her and talk to her.

"Hello, Helena," he said.

"Hi," she said, slightly bored.

"I'm surprised that you haven't complained about the clue for the First Task, yet."

"I'm surprised that you haven't complained about the fact that I am not in the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're certainly going to be chosen for it next time," he stated gruffly.

"Whatever you say."

"So, what do you think of the clue?" he asked her, ignoring her last comment.

"Unimaginative, definitely," she replied vaguely. She did not wish to be talking to him.

"How so?"

"Well, making someone do something is rather boring and predictable, don't you think?"

"I'm starting off easy."

"Easier than last time."

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh yeah? Why are you here? Come to make me into a Death Eater or whatever?"

"No," he said simply. "Not yet, anyway. I'm here because I thought I should invite you to the First Task."

"It's not really inviting me if I have to go, is it?"

"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

"You're right, you do."

"I'll need more details."

"Certainly. I'll send you a letter."

And he walked off.

"Of course," she muttered to herself.

Then she travelled back to the Ravenclaw dormitory, only to collapse on her bed after the weight on her feet had hurt her immensely.


	19. You Make Me -

November

Helena really wanted Katie to come with her so that she wouldn't be alone to watch the First Task unfold. She knew that she wouldn't be able to and that Katie wouldn't want to go anyway.

"It's only for like a day, Helena, seriously," Katie told her.

"I know, it's just," she sighed. "I have to spend it with him,"

"You can handle it, Helena, I know you can."

"But he killed my parents," she murmured.

"And I'm sorry that he did, I really am, it's just nothing that you can do can bring them back."

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"Look on the bright side, if you get harmed or killed you won't be pestered by him any more."

Helena laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Katie gave her a strong and long hug and Helena's heart became warm. She felt safe in her arms.

"Have fun," Katie said.

"I won't."

And she reluctantly left her to travel the grounds to find the point where they'd be taking the Portkey from.

She looked around the beauty of the grounds, the grass frosted and condensed. The leaves on the trees full of oranges, yellows, and deep reds. Some of the leaves had been frosted over to give them a kind of glassy effect. She was sad to be gone from this for a whole day. But she knew that time worked in mysterious ways, so she tried to not worry. The more she worried, the longer the time would pass by. Besides, she also enjoyed the grounds of Durmstrang, where she was pretty sure that they would all be covered in deep, white snow by now. Some of it fluffy, some of it icy and slippery. Though, she did not enjoy the coldness of snow and the bitterness of cold wind.

She reached the small group around a boot, Voldemort around them.

"Hello, Helena," said Voldemort politely.

"Why is she here?" asked Camille Avery.

Helena gazed at her dangerously. Then she realised something.

"Oh," Helena stated. "I thought that 'Avery' sounded familiar."

Voldemort looked fairly amused.

"The Portey is about to leave -"

"I'm not getting on the same Portkey as her," said Camille firmly.

"Okay, bye," said Helena, turning to leave. Voldemort grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll torture both of you," said Voldemort.

"Like you haven't done that before," Helena muttered to herself.

Camille silenced immediately and kept her distance as far away from Helena as possible.

Helena didn't know what Camille's problem was. All she knew was why she had a problem with her.

They all touched the Portkey and it transported them to Durmstrang.

x

The First Task

Helena was right to think that the grounds would be covered in snow by this time of year. It was about 4 inches high. She tried to walk on it but it made her feet immediately numb. She made her clothes waterproof and her shoes warm. She could've sworn that she heard Camille mutter something. Helena decided to leave it, as it was her doing the Task, so she should be grateful that she's going to freeze to death instead of herself. She secretly wished that Camille's father, a Death Eater, would do something to displease Lord Voldemort and so Camille would have to suffer for it.

The thought lingered for a second, then vanished, making Helena wonder if she had thought it at all.

They went into the giant hall where the Durmstrang students and some Beauxbatons students were gathered in a neat semi circle, the middle floor completely cleared.

Helena immediately thought that it was in a strange formation but she had to join onto it anyway.

"Welcome, everyone, to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. As some of you might guess from the very obvious clue -"

Helena smirked.

"You have to obey to a direct command. Not, it's not under the Imperius Curse, but of your own free will. You have at least five minutes to decide whether or not you act upon your given task, if you don't then you shall fail. But I must warn you, your task will not be a light matter. Good luck."

When he finished talking, everyone broke into chatter that was inevitable.

_I wonder how cruel the tasks are, _Helena thought bitterly. _I guess we're about to find out._

"First up, Maurice Bouvard from Beauxbatons. Your task is to poison this Mudblood."

He brought out a young girl, no more than eleven, her blue eyes bright with fear and her hair a mousey brown. Maurice's face went pale white. They laid out a table with potion ingredients on it and he proceeded to make a potion that would be brewed for an incorrect amount of time. Then, he forced it down her throat.

She was crying, then her body went into spasms. She went into deep distress, then it stopped, her body went rigid. Helena suspected of her to be dead.

It was silent for quite a while. Helena was disgusted that they were using Muggle-borns for the tasks to be inflicted upon them.

It was still silent when Headmaster Soren announced for the next Champion to come up and face their task.

"Next up, Margot Letzel from Durmstrang!" he announced. The mass amounts of clapping came from Durmstrang students.

"Your task is to kill this Mudblood." And out comes an innocent, fairly young, black haired boy with dark, brown eyes.

Helena went pale white.

Margot shot a flash of green light at him without question. Lord Voldemort seemed to be having the most fun, sneering at feeble attempts of killing.

The corners of Helena's mouth twitched. She was outraged.

She held herself back from launching herself directly at Voldemort.

"Finally, we have Camille Avery from Hogwarts."

Claps came from their small group, yet Helena did not. Her face was grave. She was lost in thought and Voldemort nudged her. She suddenly came out of her trance, alarmed and startled.

"Your task is to torture this Mudblood."

Out came the final, unfortunate victim. He had auburn hair, very much like Katie's, but his eyes were a dull grey, though they were filled with emotion. Camille stepped forward her wand drawn. Helena was frozen. Every muscle in her body had stopped, though her blood continued to run throughout her body.

"Crucio!"

The boy fell to the ground, screaming in agony as the Cruciatus Curse hit him very intensely. He thrashed and withered under her wand.

Helena practically tried not to force herself at Camille, who was only going to do what she was told to. But she was infuriated that none of them did a protest. Thought, the probably weren't allowed to.

Then, she stopped. The Muggle-born shaking with pain and fear.

Headmaster Soren finally spoke as the shrieks died down.

"Well done to all Champions, who have passed into the next task. All Champions are free to stay here or go back to their own schools. The next Task clue will be given out to each Champion soon. Don't threat, as the Task may be either harder for yourself or harder for others."

The crowd dispersed out of the hall. Helena followed Voldemort to the Portkey without any conscious thought.


	20. Feeling Hopeless

Helena and the others got back from travelling by Portkey. Helena got detached from the group, and she lagged slowly behind them as they marched eagerly towards the castle. Her mind was swimming with self-attacking statements.

_You could've stopped them._

_You could've helped them._

_You could've saved them._

_They didn't deserve that and you know it._

_Why did you just stand there?_

_You could've done something._

_And now there's nothing you can do._

Each one felt like a knife stabbing her repeatedly, the words more harmful than the last.

"Stop thinking about it," snapped Voldemort harshly.

"I can't help it," she mumbled. Her Occlumency was failing. Well, she hadn't tried for a long time.

"You couldn't have done anything, and even if you did, then you would've probably been killed for interfering with the task."

"Good," said Helena spitefully. "Better than being in a world like this."

Voldemort sneered at her.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"Why? Because you know that I absolutely despise how the world is, and how unfair and -" she stopped herself in mid-sentence, blanking out completely. She stared at something. Then, she realised something. "Damnit," she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm talking to you about things that I shouldn't even be admitting to."

Voldemort smirked at her. He strolled off faster than Helena and swept his way into the castle. Helena's eyes were like slits. She never fully realised how furious she was. She hated him so much.

Then, she decided to rush to Katie and tell her everything.

x

"Katie," she called.

"Hi, Helena!" she called back happily.

"Come down here for a second."

"Okay."

Katie rushed down the stairs.

"So. How was it?" Katie asked her.

"It was awful."

"Seriously? How bad was it?"

"Well. They each had to do a task that would harm a Muggle-born."

"What were they?" asked Katie, her voice sharpening.

"The Beauxbatons Champion, he had to poison a girl. She wasn't even twelve. And he did and she went into distress. She died moments after."

"Oh my -"

"That's not the worst part. The Durmstrang Champion, she had to kill a boy. She just did it without protest."

"She probably couldn't have, seeing as the task was to obey."

"True," admitted Helena reluctantly. "It was still awful."

"What about the Hogwarts Champion?" she asked.

"Well, she had to torture a boy. She decided to do it very intensely as well."

"What was her name?"

"Camille Avery," Helena answered. "She's the daughter of a Death Eater."

"Figures."

"It's just - _he _wanted me to see it. _He _chose me to take with him just to watch them being tortured. Why?"

"Maybe it's because he knows that you support their rights and that your mother was one?" Katie suggested.

"Maybe..." Helena said vaguely. She didn't want to dwell on the matter a lot.

"Come on," said Katie shortly. "You look tired, you should go to sleep."

Helena agreed, as her eyes felt heavy and they were softly closing. So she got changed into her pyjamas and she drifted off to sleep only mere moments later.

x

**Near Christmas time.**

The Yule Ball was going to happen again, and this time Helena and Katie could actually go. In fact, Helena got asked by a Durmstrang student. She immediately said no, as she wasn't into guys. He seemed reasonable about it but he threatened to send her a hex. She agreed, but only if she could duel him first and if he won then he could hex her all he liked. She beat his ass, so he's leaving her alone. Helena and Katie somehow silently agreed that they wouldn't go, purely because none of them cared enough to dance. Or to spend a night in the Hall of Durmstrang, which seemed pointless enough. Instead, they set their hearts on leaving the castle for the Christmas and Easter holidays. It was nice to finally get away from there when it was not during the long summer holidays.

However, Katie was paranoid by the fact that Voldemort may wander down to Helena's house unannounced. Helena reassured her that if he did, she would personally force him out.

"No, you wouldn't," said Katie sternly.

"Yes I would."

"No. You would just talk whilst I was in the corner watching and if I interrupt, I get threatened by either him or you."

"I don't threaten you! I just stop you from doing foolish things that can get you killed."

"Like?"

"Opposing the Dark Lord," she stated swiftly.

Katie laughed.

"And you don't?"

"Yes, I do, but I can handle it."

"What, so you're saying I can't handle things for myself?"

"No. It's just he's powerful and I accept that he may kill or torture me."

"So you're expecting torture and death?"

"Yes, but without a Death Eater invitation first, of course."

"Perhaps, but if I'm honest, I think he'd just use you against me. Like, say that we got captured together, right? He'd be like: Become a Death Eater or I'll kill Katie and I'll be like fine and then I become a Death Eater."

"Am I not good enough?" she asked defensively.

"Why, would you want to become a Death Eater?" Helena asked.

"No," Katie replied shortly.

"Well there you go. You have nothing to worry about."

"Of course I do! I have to worry about you giving yourself up for me."

"I will."

"I don't want you to."

"My decisions. If I want you to stay alive, then I'll become a Death Eater and he'll find a way to kill you anyway. If not, I'll watch you die and he'll force me to become a Death Eater anyway. Happy?"

"Not really, but ok."

"Okay," Helena said calmly.

_We shouldn't have to plan in advice for when we get captured, _she thought. _It's not our world that's the problem, it's him. People seem to miss that quite often. But we didn't. Not now, anyway._


	21. War Is Over, If You Want It

**The Holidays**

Helena lit up the coal fire in the living room of her house. It immediately illuminated the entire house and basked it in warm heat in contrast to the dark, frosted street outside. They had just been on the long ride of the Hogwarts Express. They were both exhausted, yet not tired enough to sleep properly. Anna had been extremely tired and slept on Helena's lap all the way through the ride, making Helena's legs numb. Anna does make things extremely awkward for her. Yet the black cat doesn't seem to mind at all. Though, Anna did mind when Helena told her to get off of her as they had arrived at the Train Station. Ultimately, Anna fell out with Helena after bothering her and she wont answer to Helena no matter how hard she tries to make it up to her. Katie told her to leave her alone, and so she did.

They both sat down on the old, but cushiony sofa which Helena had repaired at least a dozen times. Anna strutted off up the stairs, upset at Helena's betrayal. Helena was too exhausted to even care about it anymore.

"Helena?" asked Katie tirelessly.

"What?" Helena snapped.

"Feels weird to have Christmas here, doesn't it?" she asked, ignoring Helena's snapping.

"I suppose," she replied vaguely. She did not wish to expand on her sentences. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"Let's go to bed."

Helena agreed, and she put out the fire with a flick of her finger. They clambered up the stairs and went into their bedroom. Anna wasn't there.

They both quickly got changed and fell into a deep sleep.

x

The next day, someone was hammering on the door. Both Helena and Katie were still asleep in their bed. Anna was rushing down the stairs, curious to see who the noisy person was. Then, she scurried back out the stairs and hid under the bed, forgetting her grudge with Helena. The darkness beneath the bed masked the cat hiding beneath, her sharp, glowing green eyes piercing the dark. Then, she realised this and closed her eyes to stop them from showing.

Katie stirred, then she woke up at the banging of the door. Helena woke up alongside her.

"What's that?" asked Helena. She heard Anna crying under the bed. "Anna, what's wrong?" she asked.

Anna didn't answer.

Helena got up, and with a flick of her wand, her set of clothes were on her. She went down the stairs, tired.

She rubbed her eyes and saw who was at the bleeding door. It was Lord Voldemort.

"Jesus Christ," she said. She dreaded what was going to happen. So, she made him wait. She made coffee in the kitchen for herself and one for Katie, if she wanted one.

She then took a big gulp of hers when it was still hot. Then, she answered the door.

"Hello, Hel-"

"Why are you here?" she asked immediately, cutting him off. She showed no indication of doing so.

"Just dropping by."

"Ok. You've dropped by. You can leave now. Ok bye." She nearly shut the door on him but he blasted it off.

Helena was indifferent and pretended to shut the door fully.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Helena. So extraordinarily funny," he said sarcastically.

She took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"What do you want?"

"To question you."

She put her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you do," she muttered.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?"

He glared at her. He was about to step in.

"I never said you could come in," she said sharply.

"Just watch me," he snarled.

Helena turned her back and he stepped in.

"I didn't watch you," she remarked childlessly.

"So Helena," he ignored her previous comment. "Why weren't you chosen as a Champion?"

She was silent for a mere second. Then, she started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked, irritated, by her sudden burst of laughter.

"Nothing," she gasped. She spoke very strangled, attempting to talk through her sheer joy. "Nothing," she repeated. "Nothing is funny. It's just... You actually attempted to make me come out of the Goblet of Fire? You seriously attempted to force _my _name out of it so that I could torture Muggle-borns? The Goblet of Fire is extremely hard to confund, though I expect you're capable of doing it yourself. I'm generally surprised that I didn't come out of it, quite frankly. So, why are you asking me why I wasn't chosen as a Champion? After all, I have nothing to do with it. If anything, I'd make it less likely that I didn't fire my name out of it."

"Don't hold your breath, Helena. You and I know fully well that you'll be chosen next time."

"I know," she said coolly. "You're going to make me come out of it and then I'll probably have to torture Muggle-borns or something like that."

"Do you really expect me to give you as something as basic and as straight forward as that? No, I'll attempt to make it a lot more worse. And, of course, you will have to do it and undoubtedly you will try to avoid it."

"Yeah right, don't hold your breath," she slightly teased.

He ignored her.

"Where's Katie?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Helena, don't answer questions with a question."

"You don't tell me what to do," she snarled.

"Why, would you want me to?"

"No."

He chuckled in a high-pitched laugh that Helena despised.

"She's upstairs, I presume? After all, both you and I value my detours and surprise visits much more than she does."

"Who said I valued them? One of us has to keep you occupied."

"Yes, I suppose you do. Well, I have nothing more to enquire about."

"That's unusual," Helena replied swiftly.

"I must be leaving. Good day."

"You already ruined my day," she mumbled.

He apparated away.

"Is he gone?" called Katie.

"Yes," Helena called back.

"What did he want?"

"Not much. Just pestering me like usual."

"You can say that again."

"Just pestering me like usual."


	22. Voldemort Block

**January - February 2013**

The Second Task was nearing now that the long, Christmas holidays were over and the ground took on a blanket of snow, ice, and frost. Most people wore gloves and scarves to brace themselves for horrible, ice-cold, gusty winds that appeared on several occasions on the grounds. Helena and Katie both came to an agreement to not go outside unless it was absolutely essential, like perhaps attending Herbology classes. Most of their free time, they just sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room in front of the hot, burning, flickering fire that illuminated the blue and bronze room. Not forgetting to mention that their hearts were warming up as well.

In other news, the clue to the Second Task finally came upon Helena's grasp. She found it rather vague, as it could mean anything and be interpreted in many ways.

_For the Task,_  
_You must prove_  
_How worthy_  
_You make of_  
_Yourself,_  
_And convince_  
_The enemy that_  
_You truly deserve_  
_To belong here._  
_You have ten minutes to aspire power and creativity._

The first words to escape Helena's lips were,

"What even?" she was scowling in confusion.

"What?" answered Katie subconsciously.

"It hardly makes any sense."

"That's why it's a riddle," Katie said simply.

"No, no. That's not it. The words themselves don't make no sense."

"Maybe _he_ wanted it to be like that."

"All I can make sense of it is that they have to prove how worthy they are in front of the enemy. Who's the enemy?" pondered Helena aloud.

"I don't know, the Dark Lord?" said Katie sarcastically.

"Maybe he did it from our point of view, as we consider _him_ to be the enemy but no one else does."

"Perhaps."

"Not to forget that it says 'They need to prove that they belong here', does that mean that if they don't do what's expected of them, then they'll be kicked out of the Tournament?" asked Helena.

"But what if... He's scouting for Death Eaters?" theorized Katie.

"What?" she replied, not believing her.

"Think about it. The First Task was to receive orders, now it's obviously time to give them. To dictate other people!"

"It doesn't mention anything like that..."

"Just look at it, Helena!" Katie said excitedly. 'You must prove how worthy you are.' Don't tell me that doesn't sound like he's seeing how well they perform. Not forgetting that it says to use power, which could be force, and creativity, so it might be covered up easily. He also gives it away by saying they need to prove that they have what it takes to become a Death Eater."

Helena glared at her in a trance, phased by her speech, taking in her words. She nodded and blinked slowly.

"Ok... It seems...," she shook her head, coming to her senses. "Katie, you are brilliant!" she exclaimed.

"Not really, you've just grown on me," said Katie, blushing.

"You're just being modest. Jesus. That's remarkable! I don't know how to explain it."

"Then, you don't have to," murmured Katie.

"You're right," Helena said quietly.

She placed her hands on both sides of Katie's face and when she was about to ask what Helena was doing, Helena pulled her face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. Then, she released her, it only lasting a mere second.

Katie's green eyes were wide with shock. The atmosphere around them became so clear, so intensified that they seemed to notice every little aspect. The smell of burning wood and the sound of flickering of the fire, Anna breathing softly in front of it, the soft snow dancing merrily outside, barely touching the wide windows. Katie could see the light of the comforting fire in Helena's wide eyes.

Katie truly realised how beautiful Helena was. She leaned over towards Helena, and kissed her on the lips once more, a lot more longer this time. Her mouth was starving for Helena's tongue and her tongue explored her mouth seductively, running over the smoothness of her cheek tissue. They were both deep into it, with their hands running over each other's bodies.

Abruptly, the Ravenclaw Common Room door opened and came in none other than Lord Voldemort. He stood there motionless, with a confused expression across his inhumane face. Katie was the first to notice and pulled away as Helena's hand was on her right breast. They both looked towards the entrance of the Common Room and Helena saw Voldemort. She then hastily took her hand from Katie's breast, even though she enjoyed the firm, perky feel of it.

Helena cleared her throat.

"Umm. Hi?" she said uncertainly to Voldemort.

"Please, Helena, don't make this more awkward than it already is," replied Voldemort slightly cruelly.

"I wasn't the one who made this awkward."

"So I'm just going to go..." said Katie quietly and she got up from the sofa.

"Not so fast," said Voldemort. He simply put up his hand and she got forced to sit back down on the sofa. "This concerns both of you."

"Seriously? You talked to me not that long ago. Last week, actually. So what could you possibly -" Helena got cut short as Voldemort had lifted his index finger and Helena became gagged immediately.

"I just felt like announcing that I've been eavesdropping on the pair of you and I'm surprised you haven't found out about it. But no matter. And you're quire right, Katie, about the Second Task. And to think I was beginning to lose hope in you. Good day to you both."

And he marched out of there.

Katie and Helena recovered from the confrontation.

"What did you think he meant when he said 'I was beginning to lose hope in you'?" asked Katie.

"Never mind about that. How did he manage to eavesdrop on us?"

"I don't know, magic?" suggested Katie sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes. How did he become so powerful?"

"Maybe he's always been that powerful, but we just under-estimated him."

"No... Definitely not. I've challenged him before, trust me. It seems like he's recently come upon the power."

"But where did he get it from?" asked Katie.

"I don't know," Helena concluded.

The snow continued to fall.


	23. From All Sides

**Second Task**

The grounds of Durmstrang were bitter and freezing cold in the winter. They had limited sunlight and even then it was barely warm. Many students had their head to toe covered, shivering lightly. They were not used to this. Margot Letzel sneered at their vulnerability to the cold of their winter. Margot liked the cold, it made her feel a little less cold also. She could already tell that the Second Task will be easy, as she could do almost anything she got told to do.

_But what if I have to give them? _She asked herself. She was useless at ordering people around. But, her friends seemed to think that she bossed them about far too much, when she cared about them so. She laughed to herself. _That's absurd. I don't need them. I'm perfectly happy alone. _As independent she thinks she might be, in reality she wouldn't last a day without company. The Second Task could potentially prove that. Now, she must enter the Arena and do what the Task tells her to do.

The iron gates opened, and she came in to roaring crowds.

x

"Margot Letzel, of Durmstrang Institute, you have ten minutes to use power and creativity to convince us all that you, Margot Letzel, are worthy," said Headmaster Soren, a little bitterly.

"What," she muttered. The gates closed behind her. Cheering ran through the crowds, where Lord Voldemort was watching with anticipation, wondering what she might do. She herself had no idea what to do for this Task. For she lacked the necessities of imagination. A few minutes had passed, and she still had no clue of what to do.

_The clue left no instruction. How am I supposed to do this on no instruction?_

People were becoming silent now, wondering why she wasn't doing anything. Only three minutes to go.

_How did time go by so fast when I'm not doing anything?_

Then, she self-consciously took out her wand from her sleeve. People's attentions grew towards her.

With her wand facing downwards towards the ground, she twiddled it counter-clockwise quickly. People were wondering what she was doing. A smile curled beneath her long, curled, dark-brown hair. Someone screamed in the crowd. Everyone averted their attention to the source of the scream and when they looked back, she was gone, as though she vanished in mid-air.

Voldemort smiled widely.

x

**Maurice Bouvard**

He heard the cheers of the success of Margot, though he could not forget the empty silence before that. He was frightened to what would happen should he fail. He knew the consequences of if he failed. His palms were sweating. He was nervous to the fact that he could hear confused expressions coming from the Arena that mocked him so.

_What if this was a huge misunderstanding? What if I could never make it?_

He shook his head, furious that he's letting his anxiety get to the best of him. He took a deep breath. He mustn't pace any more than he already has done. He looked at his enchanted watch he received for his sixteenth birthday. He should've gone in three minutes ago.

He gazed longingly at the girl opposite him. She had sharp, hazel eyes and blonde hair that flowed down her left shoulder in a regular plait. He seemed awe-strucked by her appearance.

_But I can't. I have to beat her. She's my enemy._

Yet the thought of her made him blush, and a warm feeling rushed to his heart. He quickly directed his gaze from her away, before she could notice. He could never get a girl like her. He isn't worthy enough for her. Her isn't worthy enough for the world.

The gates opened.

He got up and walked into the arena, his heart pounding hard. He took one last look at the girl.

The gates closed.

People were screaming - shouting at him, yet it all became a blur.

He raised his wand and all became silent, as though he was about to announce something very important indeed. Unlike him.

He pointed his wand at his neck and the last word to escape his lips was,

"Diffindo."

His neck slit apart and his blood spurted out.

x

**Camille Avery**

A loud scream came from the arena. It was a shrilling and ear-splitting screech. Camille was curious to find out what was happening. She scarced a peak through the bars of the iron gate. She saw a head and a lot of blood covering the arena floor. She placed her hands over her mouth to stop a scream from escaping her lips. She noticed that the Dark Lord looked anxious, and she could see his followers, including her father, rush to cover the scene immediately. Then, it went dark as though she turned blind.

She pulled away from the bars, shocked and a little worried.

_Did they do this to him because he failed, or did he knowingly do this himself? But why would he do this to himself. Committing suicide was sin, everyone knew that,. Maybe he wasn't religious. _

She wiped the thought from her mind quickly as the iron gates opened.

x

**Helena Prince**

The sight that she just saw made her feel sick and disturbed that the boy from Beauxbatons just single handily volunteered to kill himself on the spot because he knew that he couldn't compete, or that people talked about his back. He must've felt so pressurised that he was drawn to the idea of killing himself. It must've been so difficult to deal with.

Helena thought that she was going to be sick at the sight of his ripped off neck and the rivers of blood flowing steadily out of his neck./ His eyes were very much wide open, given them a kind of fish-like effect.

Nevertheless, they brought out Camille Avery, the Hogwarts Champion.

She had a faded look of shock upon her face and Helena wasn't surprised. If that was her coming out after seeing the previous Champion die, she would be horrified and scared for her life.

Yet Camille still did something extraordinary, but not as extraordinary as Margot Letzel's performance. First off, she did a salute to Maurice Bouvard of Beauxbatons. Then, she pulled her wand out of her pocket. With her wand, she fired a white spell in the air, which changed to black, covering the stadium completely.

"Voldemort," Camille muttered, triggering the taboo on his name. She disappeared a second after and Death Eaters were flying into the arena, blinded by the blackness.

After about ten minutes or so, the blackness cleared. Everyone was rather confused by it, but Voldemort was furious.

It wasn't everyday a teenager defied the Dark Lord.


	24. Overview

Following the Second Task, many rumours circulated about how Margot Letzel and how Camille Avery managed to vanish like that. This time round, it occurred to people a lot quicker that Camille had managed to defy the Dark Lord. What was even more shocking was the fact that she was the daughter of a rather loyal Death Eater, and being a Death Eater in her family has been kind of a tradition, ever since her grandfather, Avery SR, attended Hogwarts the same time as Tom Riddle.

These rumours also came up with wild things what would happen to Camille for defying the Dark Lord. Most of them were along the lines of being tortured into madness or being killed. More of the crazy ones were along the lines of Camille being ripped to shreds by a dragon or thrown into the Black Lake for the Giant Squid to eat. Or perhaps she would be hung from a tree in the Forbidden Forest on the full moon so Werewolves would eat her. Helena thought it was more likely that she would face her punishment in the Third Task.

But the most anxious person to await for her fate was none other than Camille herself. She had been avoiding her father a lot, and when he forced a conversation upon her, she avoided his gaze. It had apparently been spread that her father had shouted at her and threatened to torture her himself, but apparently Voldemort told him not to. All was to come in the Third Task. This is how Helena knew that the Third Task was going to get a lot more meaner than all the Tasks put together, but she couldn't come up with what would happen, due to Voldemort's unpredictability when he was angry. He wasn't going to let her get away with it lightly, Helena personally knew that herself.

Katie, however, didn't seem worried by this. She was already setting her eyes on the end of year exams, which Helena found pointless as she had discovered that revising made her feel sick. And the fact that she knew it all already. Though, she tended to forget a lot of things so once a day, she went to the library with Katie and went over notes with her. If she did it more than once a day, then she would be sick to the stomach of revising. Katie didn't seem to have this side-effect and Helena considered her lucky that she didn't. Whilst Helena wasn't going over a few notes or in lessons or just chilling out, she was wondering what the Third Task might be, but so far no clues have been given out, which seemed rather odd as it was now only a month away. The rumours continued to circulate that it would be like gladiator's and they had to fight to the death. Helena highly doubted this, but it wouldn't surprise her if it was. She knew Voldemort's sense of humour wasn't particularly humorous. Or rather, it was extremely clinical, cold, and unmerciful.

The suspense of waiting was becoming unbearable everyone and hardly anyone could focus on the end of year exams due to it. It was a very mild distraction. Not to mention no one wanted to infiltrate with Camille, as they feared that they too would be defying the Dark Lord. Helena was not afraid, but Helena didn't wish to get caught up with someone like _her_. Everyone avoided her, not going to her for help and no one there to give her help. Helena strongly suspected that she was going to go in to a depressed state. She didn't even feel sorry for her, as she has acted coldly towards her for part of the year for no reason. Yet, she couldn't blame her for wanting to rise up against Lord Voldemort. but she found it rather dumb to do it in front of everyone. And to speak his name aloud was the dumbest shit she's ever seen. Even Helena herself knew it was fucking dumb to say his name. Like, it was the last thing that would do if you wanted Death Eater's on your tail and it leading to you being tortured or perhaps worse.

x

Hardly a day before the Third Task, the clue for the Task got released. Helena thought that this was rather odd, but it seemed to come to her that maybe Voldemort was enjoying all the rumours, though many now got very overused, some may have even been repeated, they also became less interesting and less bizarre. Or that he truly struggled to come up with the idea of what to do to finally punish Camille Avery. Or maybe the long wait was a part of it.

The riddle was:

_Determine the truth, prize the larks. Be wary. Miss, leave, disclaim, no tangle. _

And Helena's initial reaction was that she sucked at anagrams and she could not do them, and it took her hours to figure out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Admittingly, it got released far too late for her to figure it out. She supposed that she just had to wait for tomorrow, and see what the arena will bring...

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** I actually created the anagram by myself and it took ages, as I am not very good with solving them or creating them, as I have recently found out. Anyhow, this chapter kind of repeats itself, but you get the idea. Also I'm sorry how it weirdly progresses, as not much happens but the time seems to pass by as the paragraphs go on. I hope you're enjoying the story, as I find it both exciting and difficult to write at times, but I guess that's just the sign of good writing, right? Also, sorry that some of this chapter is a bit informal, as it's from mainly Helena's point of view and I think that's how she would react to it, without me getting mad at me. Anyway, have fun and I may or may not make another one of these, as this is my first Author's note in this Fanfic! Well, bye!


	25. Til Death Do You Part

**"Ladies and Gentlemen," **announced Headmaster Soren. All the Students from the schools had gathered here to watch the finale of the Triwizard Tournament. "I welcome each and every one of you to the Third Task of this Triwizard Tournament! Many of you have wondered what would come of our Champions after this Task. I have enjoyed the un expecting rumours these past few weeks, and the exciting anagram revealed yesterday. However, I must now reveal that this Task is as unmerciful as you all thought it would be. The Third Task is both of punishment and of tragedy, not to mention the mass amounts of danger. Camille Avery of Hogwarts and Margot Letzel of Durmstrang, your Task is to fight each other in the arena until one of you is dead. Good luck."

There was a mixture of shouts and muttering around the audience, Helena was in complete shock and relief, thought she couldn't believe Voldemort's hypocrisy. If he didn't want to see anyone die, then how was this an ideal Task to deal with betrayal.

However, Camille and Margot came out of separate cells of the arena, parallel to each other. Camille looked deadly white in the face, like she was dead. Helena realised that she was going to die whether Margot wins or not. She was going to die either way... But the Task was just to cover it up! Inevitability was going to appear in this final Task.

The sound of the cannon interrupted Helena's thoughts and people cheered on for Margot, determined not to get caught supporting a rebel. Camille felt oddly isolated and felt that the competition became extremely biased. Margot seemed to not take any pity on Camille, and she sent a direct Killing curse towards her, which Camille dodged fairly easy. There was an 'Oooh!' from the crowd. Helena spotted Voldemort smirking a little, as though he was enjoying this. Then she reminded herself that he probably was. And she remembered that this whole Tournament idea was his own.

Camille rounded on Margot, forgetting her scared-like nature. Margot produced lethal sparks from her wand, then did deadly slash movements. Camille attempted to deflect them, but she quickly realised that they were unblockable, so she quickly dodged out the way. She never fell over as she lost balance.

The odds were inevitably in Margot's favour, as she was eager to win the Task to finally defeat Camille. Though, Camille was reluctant to give up her fight. They were both determined not to fall at the hand of one another.

Then, without warning, spells erupted from the tip of Margot's wand, and Camille fought fiercely against them to stop them from reaching her and giving her deep harm. There were many cheers meant for Margot, many of them seemed to have a mocking tone towards Camille, which made her confidence lower ever so slightly. But she wouldn't let those deafening voices let her down. However, she could not deny that they made her feel slightly intimidated.

Just then, in that moment of her being lost in thought, battling away of being too concentrated on beating her inner fears, reality struck her and a jolt ran through her. As quickly as it come, she fell dead in the arena. Camille Avery's body lay limp on the floor, as Margot had just struck her with a Killing Curse. She hadn't expected it to work. The arena was silent, still tense from before. Then, an uproar of cheers came from all around the stands. A few people, some of Camille's dearest friends, shed a few tears and did not cheer for the victor. Her father, Avery Jr, just sat motionless, blank faced, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone. It was clear that he was distraught, yet so powerless over the situation.

Helena sank deeper into her chair, overcoming sudden realisation.

_This will be my end, s_he thought. _I'll be forced into something I'm not ready for, all because I do not agree with Voldemort. And Katie... Katie doesn't deserve to come down with me. It'll be her choice, not mine. I will not drag her into this if she's not ready, or if she doesn't want to go like this. I won't be responsible for her death._

Just then, Katie interrupted her thoughts.

"Is everything ok, Helena? I mean, I know someone just got killed and all but..." she trailed off for Helena to make her own statement. Helena managed to force a smile.

"Yeah... It's fine. Better actually. It's just... Never mind, I'll tell you about it later."

"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," she replied, eyeing Voldemort. "Wrong place, wrong time."

Just then, Headmaster Soren spoke out to the audience, interrupting their conversation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that Margot Letzel, of Durmstrang Institute is this year's Triwizard Tournament winner!"

Cheers suddenly boomed around them all, except for the minor few who were mourning Camille's lost.

"Her victory will be remembered for ages to come. And her reward will only be known to a select few, but it is of the highest importance. Finally, I must say it's been an absolute pleasure having the Triwizard Tournament being played at this school for the third time since its resurrection in 2000. Thank you!"

Applause and cheering continued and Margot couldn't suppress a grin to what her reward might be. It was the future that contained her prize, and she couldn't wait to find what was in store for her.

x

**End of Year**

The end of year exams came soon before the end and Katie seemed prepared. Helena just didn't revise at all, as headaches boomed in her mind whenever she tried to sit down and revise over her notes, which made her feel like she was going to be sick. Instead, she pondered the grounds by herself, appreciating the summer sun. Oddly enough, these made her forget that she was alone in doing so. They cleared her mind, and she paid no attention to her surroundings as she didn't want to worry about it all that much. Though, Katie claimed that she might fail if she was to forget. Helena thought of it to be unlikely, but she could forget things every now and then. That's why when she went on these prolonged walks she tried to remember as much as she could as then go over what she forgot. It was a very helpful exercise in order for her to remember, and she thought of it as less of revision and more of a remembering technique. That way, she could benefit without any defects.

Although, after a while it made her feel repetitive and she was going over it so much that eventually she decided it was making her ill to remember it over and over. So she relaxed a little and she went over the exams with a breeze. It was obvious what she would've gotten, but she felt like remembering it made her feel more secure and less worrying about what may come up on paper. She was glad that it was all out-of-the-way and summer holidays will be arriving.

But one thing that she might be pondering on, is what Margot Letzel's award would be. She knew she wouldn't find out, but she couldn't help herself.

But she wasn't worried. After all, she had all summer...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** THANK YOU TO BREEZE (Patronus12) FOR HELPING ME REDISCOVER THE ANAGRAM AFTER I DELETED IT. IT'S 3:45 AM AND I JUST CAN'T OK. TURNS OUT THE ANAGRAM WAS 'PUNISHMENTS RESIDE IN THE THIRD TASK, CAMILLE AVERY. BEWARE, MARGOT LETZEL' AND I WAS TOO DUMB TO WORK IT OUT BECAUSE I CAN'T OK ANYWAY HAVE FUN BYE


	26. Anger

**Katie and Helena **were bored of summer already, and hardly a day had gone by when they had to leave Hogwarts for the Summer holidays. They were slightly relieved to finally escape the castle, but by no means was Helena's house any better. Though, they were pleased not to see certain people with their time at home. Even Anna was getting bored of being home, as she kept wandering around the house and often preferred to be outside. The limited space could hardly compare to the amount of space for her to roam around Hogwarts and her tireless wandering quickly turned into boredom. So she took the first opportunity that she got and leapt out the window, wandering the world. This made Helena deeply worried, and hoped that Anna would return home soon. She knew how difficult it was for her to stay indoors all the time - but Helena didn't truth the harshness of the outside world for Anna to be in. After all, Anna was still young.

Apart from dwelling on Anna, Helena and Katie had other problems - they were due to start their OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) for their fifth year. They were meant to be hard - but not as hard as the NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Helena unusually treated them with the utmost importance, as she hoped to get good subjects for her sixth year - which she and Katie will be starting next year. They were both highly nervous for both of these, as it would all depend on their future. Though, Helena would rather not spend a future with Voldemort in charge. But it was starting to look more and more that she had no choice in what she became, and she had no doubt that Voldemort wanted her to be a Death Eater. She couldn't help it that she was this powerful.

_But what if I could limit my powers? Control them, even?_

But she knew the instant she thought that, that it would never be possible - purely because Voldemort already knew how powerful she was. He just hasn't seen her full potential. But even she didn't know her full potential, and she had no desire to find out.

Actually - she was highly surprised that he hadn't come by. Yes, it was suspicious. Katie was relieved but Helena felt uncertain for the first time in a while.

However, all of this was pushed out of her head when she was forced to go to Diagon Alley, as Katie insisted that Helena's robes were far too small for her. She also said something about needing a new cauldron. So sure enough, Katie dragged her to Charing Cross and entered the Leaky Cauldron. It was rather full - which was a relieve as they didn't want to be looked at more than once. They went behind the pub so they faced a brick wall. Katie tapped the third brick up from the bin as though she did this everyday.

Diagon Alley was a lot busier than they were last here. People were taking their time to look through shop windows and even stopping in the middle of the street to have a chat.

Helena was about to go into Potage's Cauldron Shop when Katie brought her to a halt.

"What?" she said.

"I need gold."

"Okay..."

"But I got disowned. Remember?" said Katie, saddened by the thought. She missed her family deeply - but she didn't belong there. They hated her for what she was.

Helena scowled.

"Do you think I could go into your vault?" Katie asked timidly.

Helena stared blankly at her.

"I didn't bring my key..."

Katie's hand dove into her pocket and brought out a small key.

Helena glared at her.

"Glad one of us remembered. Ok, fine. Let's make it quick, though."

So Helena kind of reluctantly turned out of the shop and followed Katie to Gringotts and she was stiff in her movements. Helena thought that she was acting weirdly - but she said nothing.

x

They came out of Gringotts roughly 40 minutes later and Helena hadn't really enjoyed the ride on the Gringotts kart. She felt like throwing up afterwards - and she almost did too, but she managed to keep it down. Katie was less stiff in her movements now, but she still looked awkward about this.

Helena strongly suspected that she wasn't fond of asking people for things. Helena knew what that felt like because she always felt that way - it may even be the cause to her independence. They both visited Madam Malkin's and mercifully, they were the only ones in there. Katie pursed her lips as Helena chose her robes and said nothing to discomfort her - unlike last time, where she complained about almost every aspect of her clothing. But she obviously thought it was best to keep quiet.

They soon left the shop and visited others in order to buy potions ingredients, and Helena said something about needing a new cauldron, as her copper one was becoming battered.

They left Diagon Alley at about 13:20 PM with their arms being weighed down a lot more than they were just a few hours before - with their pockets feeling slightly emptier also. They decided to take the Floo Network back to Helena's house as it was a far way away from London - the house was in Manchester.

Helena disliked the sensation of the Floo Network, but it was a lot faster than going by train.

Helena stepped into her living room and Katie soon followed. Helena proceeded to look out of the window and then sighed, as she hadn't spotted Anna anywhere.

"She'll turn up," Katie said reassuringly.

"Yeah.. maybe," Helena replied vaguely, but her mind was elsewhere. Then, her heart dropped.

_What if Anna isn't going to come back? What if she wanted to leave, because I've been such a poor owner to her. What if she's dead?_

The thought of Anna being dead brought tears to Helena's eyes - she dearly hoped that wasn't the case.

_No. I'm overreacting. She's fine. I know she is._ She thought sternly. She shook the thought off. _I'll go out the back door then call her name. Yes, that'll bring her to me... If she's in the range, that is._

Helena thought that it was best, so she unlocked the back door and opened it.

What she saw made her scream in despair.

Anna lay on her side, not breathing, with her eyes wide with shock. There was matted fur on her, where her fur had been cut and her skin sliced open. The dried blood was glued to her black fur, making it look awfully patchy. It was obvious that she suffered a great deal amount of pain and Helena immediately dismissed the possibility of an animal attacking her, she knew fully well who did this - she wanted revenge for all the pain he's caused her.

But now, Helena could do nothing, and she felt the tears stream down her face as Anna lay lifeless in front of her.

Katie rushed to Helena, and comforted her, as Helena shivered in her arms with the last trace of the animal she loved, finally gone from this world - and the dreading thought that Helena would never be able to associate with her again.


	27. Denial

**Fifth Year.**

Hardly a day had gone by, and Helena hadn't gotten used to Anna being there. She missed her being curled up in front of the fire or rather next to her. She almost spoke her name to call her to her a few times, but then remembered that she couldn't come to her. She just sincerely wished that Anna was still here with her, that she was still alive, that she wasn't so broken. All she ever wanted was a dear friend, a companion, to get her through her darkest of times.

Due to Anna's unfortunate death, she hardly noticed any speeches or what she was eating. In fact, she wasn't sure that she ever ate at all,due to a dull aching pain in her stomach - but this was probably the empty feeling of Anna being gone, not waiting for her in the Ravenclaw Common room. Katie had not attempted to speak to her, for she knew that she had other things in her mind. Helena wished that she didn't miss Anna so much - for she did not want to be 'zoned out' for their very first day back. After all, they were due to start their OWLs in June. She did not want to miss anything so suddenly, as she would have a lot to catch up on, even though she might know it anyway.

That night the Common Room was quiet except for a distant flickering of the fire, both sitting in silence. Helena was staring into space,absent-mindedly, not thinking anything particular. Katie, she was reading a book, trapped in another dimension. Both were oblivious to the pounding rain on the windows, that a storm was raging on outside. That the cold was something much worse at first sight...

x

**_Monday_**  
_Potions (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Potions (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Muggle Studies (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Charms (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Herbology (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Transfiguration (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Transfiguration (14 PM - 15 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Ancient Runes (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Muggle Studies (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Transfiguration (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Herbology (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Herbology (14 PM - 15 PM)_  
_Astronomy (11 PM - 0 AM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Charms (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Ancient Runes (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Arithmancy (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Muggle studies (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Potions (14 PM - 15 PM)_

_**Friday** _  
_Arithmancy (9 AM - 10 AM)_  
_Arithmancy (10 AM - 11 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Ancient Runes (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13 PM - 14 PM)_  
_Dark Arts (14 PM - 15 PM)_

"Double potions today," stated Helena.

"Ugh no way," moaned Katie.

"And double Dark Arts..."

"Awful day, includes Muggle Studies too..."

"Hey, I'm finally talking to you," stated Helena.

"Yeah... I suppose it's about time, isn't it?"

"I just needed to clear my head, you know. I needed to process what happened. Get over the shock of it."

"I know what you mean. After I left, I couldn't get over the fact that I did it. Like, I never thought that I would ever be doing that. It's weird to think that the things that we never thought that we might do may come true."

"I didn't realise you felt that way," said Helena shortly.

"I didn't expect you to, after all, I didn't want you to notice. I was afraid that you may find me ungrateful, or something like that. I wanted a new start, with no arguments, you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do."

x

"As you all know by now," Snape droned on. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels will be taking place later on in your school year. It is my job to prepare you for these examinations and I will expect all of you to pass. To prepare you, I've decided to grade your tasks set by me according to the grades you will receive. Any questions?"

The dungeon stayed ever so still in its daunting silence.

Snape's mouth curled ever so slightly.

"Over the next few weeks, we'll be investigating the properties of the Draught of Peace Potion, and how it can affect the victim's mind. Miss Prince,"Snape said abruptly.

"Yes, Professor?" Helena asked.

"Tell me what will happen to the victim if the Draught of Peace if brewed incorrectly."

"An all matter of things can go wrong, Professor, but the main one is generally irreversible sleep."

"What about if the potion succeeds?"

"Then the victim will feel calm, as it relieves anxiety. In essence, they wouldn't need to worry that they're being tortured at all."

Snape continued to talk on for at least five minutes, in which Helena partially zoned out of the classroom. But then she realised that theywere instructed to create the potion, due to the movement and clattering beginning to start in the classroom.

She got up reluctantly and started working. She triple checked every line to make sure she got it right.

Sure enough, by the end of the lesson she was the only one to have emitted silver vapour from her cauldron - though no onewas surprised. She was usually the only one. As a result, she was the only one who didn't receive homework for that lesson.

"It's not fair," groaned Katie.

"What isn't?"

"You hardly pay attention, yet you manage to do it correctly."

"And?"

"Share your secrets,"she said darkly, but Helena knew she was joking.

"Anyway, I'm confident that I got at least an Outstanding."

"Rude."

Helena laughed.

"Hardly. I -" she suddenly stopped speaking. Katie knew immediately why before even asking. Maybe it's because they've been through this situation countless of times. Or perhaps it was because Lord Voldemort was obsessed with this frequent habit.

"Hello, _my Lord, _I was wondering when you would turn up."

"Pleasure at its finest, Helena," he smirked.

"That's an understatement, my Lord."

"Indeed it is."

"Why are you here this time? Come to recruit me, perhaps?"

"Certainly," said Voldemort. "And it's about time too -"

"No," said Helena immediately. "I know what you did to Anna. And it's not the first time, either."

Voldemort stopped smirking and his attitude became more cold. Helena suddenly got the daunting feeling that she just did something very wrong indeed.

"Very well, Helena. We shall meet again soon, no doubt. But perhaps where you least expect it. Oh by the way, consider this as defiance. Good day."

And he stalked off.

Katie snorted.

"He calls that defiance? It's like he just suddenly expects you to say yes the first time he asks you... It's like he thinks after all that's happened, you'll just go 'Oh you know what, I'll be your follower'..."

But Helena wasn't listening. Even then, she knew the price of defying the Dark Lord more than once.


	28. The Unexpected

**Sub title: The Unexpected. Or would've been expected if Helena paid attention.**

The Dark Arts had always been demanding in ways that students never knew. But for those bare few who actually understood the limitations of the Dark Arts often underestimated the ability. Amycus Carrow, who not only thought that this particular branch of magic was limited to torture, killing and controlling, but he often shared the view and dangerously underestimated this magic. Therefore, it was common knowledge that he wasn't very well prepared in these lessons, and to nobody's surprise - he did not live up to the standard provided by the current Headmaster of the school.

So a week after Voldemort had confronted Helena, he seemed it fitting for Mr Carrow to 'carry on elsewhere' on 'much more important business'. In short, he was in a distant role, entirely unrelated to Hogwarts school. Not to mention that it wasn't even high demanding and perceived to have such low importance that Voldemort didn't seem to care of the certain risks involved. Since then, he hasn't been heard of, and probably is dead for all we know.

But apparently, the unexpected took a spin on these lessons. Or more likely, it would've been expected if Helena simply paid attention to what the Dark Lord said to her last week - or more about Mr Carrow not even being there when the weekend ended. Though, Helena neither cared or wanted to know about Mr Carrow's sorrow and was deeply surprised - even shocked - when she found out who would be pursuing these lessons with them from here on.

And so it was to be Monday afternoon, where they found out the abysmal news of who they'd have to endure for at least 2 hours every Monday and Friday. The door opened and several surprised gasps came from the group. **Yes, you guessed it... Peter Pettigrew - I'M KIDDING. **Anyway, the Dark Lord stood there. No one dared to mutter but most people just stared like they were suddenly in the presence of royalty. Voldemort smirked amusingly as Helena's face was in utter bemusement.

"Enter," he said, going in first. The rest of the class followed in silence.

No sooner than they sat down, Katie's hand shot up into the air.

Surprisingly, Voldemort said, "Yes, Katie?"

"My Lord, where is Professor Carrow?" she asked.

Helena immediately went to stand on her foot and crush it. Katie winced slightly.

"That's none of your concern, is it Katie?"

"But -"

Helena cut her off with a silencing charm. Katie glared at her furiously.

"It's for your own good you know," she muttered to her.

Katie didn't talk to her all day after that.

"Now as you're all probably realising, Professor Carrow is indeed not here. I have deemed him inappropriate to teach these lessons and until I can find a suitable substitute for you. I will be taking these lessons much to some people's displeasure," he smirked at Helena.

Helena groaned inaudibly.

"Now as I am fairly aware, you are all deeply behind in these lessons and so I will start with what you should've been able to do at least last year. Now - the Unforgivable curses."

Helena covered her face with her hands. She expected the worst.

"You all need to understand how to use them effectively - and I know some of you are resentful toward them," he paused and looked at Helena. "Yet these are the most powerful spells in the entire wizarding world. They're also the most important to learn. These are fairly obvious reasons to why they need to be learnt. So," he said, people sitting up sharp at this sudden change of tone. Some even looked alarm. Voldemort continued as though there hadn't been a change of atmosphere that had been tense moments before. "Can anyone here already cast a-so-called-Unforgivable Curse?"

Helena shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Everyone expected to raise her hand, yet she did not. She had never done an Unforgivable curse before and nor did she want to. After all, she had much better ways to duel people.

Voldemort knew that she was thinking all of this, and that was why he had rounded on her. But she wasn't surprised that he did.

"Let's see... Ah, yes, Miss Prince. You can be our volunteer," he said cruelly.

Her face went pale white and ice cold. Everyone was now paying their highest attention now - they were curious to see if Helena would accept and what she would be: the victim or the abuser.

"Fine," she said calmly, but very numbly. She drew out her wand of her pocket and stood up. All eyes were following her as she reached the front of the classroom. Voldemort then brought out a young boy covered in cuts and bruises and dried blood. He was pale white, though compared to Helena he looked like a polar bear. He had a great circular black bruise on his left eye, his lips big and swollen as though they'd been sliced open repeatedly with a sharpened knife. He was shaking and shivering as to plead to not harm him.

Helena saw the boy and went even whiter than she was before. She thought that she was going to faint, but somehow she could not. She somehow knew what she had to do before Voldemort even asked her to. Helena looked down at the boy and he had tears in his eyes.

"Now, can anyone tell me one of the Unforgivable curses?" Voldemort asked, not paying attention to Helena. Every hand went into the air, including a shaky one from Helena. "Yes, Miss Corner?"

"The Imperius curse," she answered, apparently honoured that the Dark Lord called on her first.

"Correct. Now, Helena, if you would please demonstrate."

Helena took a few deep breaths and stared at the young boy. She tried to ignore the fact that he was attempting to yell out, despite the silencing charm. She pointed her wand at him and thought wildly,

_Do a back-flip. _

In her mind loudly, then she said,

"Imperio."

And the boy did do an excellent back-flip.

_One down, two to go, _she thought grimly.

Voldemort seemed to be smiling as Helena made him do a back-flip. Or maybe it was because she was successful for doing so.

"Any others?" asked Voldemort.

Again, every hand rose up and Helena's was more confident than before.

"Mr Burke."

It only occurred to Helena now that Voldemort had learnt their names before coming into to teach today, or rather he had a list in front of him. Helena thought that the latter was more likely.

"The Cruciatus curse," he answered. This brought Helena back to reality.

"Yes. Helena, if you will..."

Helena knew that the curse needed it mean it, yet she couldn't feel like that to this pleading muggle-born... Then, she remembered why she had to do this - Voldemort was forcing her. She realised she wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. But not here. The only way she could get her revenge was by torturing this boy. She felt the desire to hurt him fill up her body. She knew she was ready.

"Crucio," she said, and the boy screamed with pain that she was giving him. She wanted him feeling as much pain as possible - she even wanted him dead.

Then, she stopped, heaving slightly, and the boy withered dramatically. She knew what was next and everyone was so startled that for the first time, everyone faltered and their hands were quite stiff and quite still beside their sides.

"Miss Fielding - perhaps you'd like to give us the last curse?" said Voldemort, his voice a whisper, yet so clear.

Katie shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"No? Ok, Helena - if you will."

Helena's throat want dry. The curse that tore her family apart. She couldn't do it.

Voldemort seemed to read her mind.

"Avada Kedavra," said Voldemort, killing the boy like he has done so many times before. His teary eyes went blank and cold - relieved that his suffering had finally ended. "The Killing curse kills instantly and painlessly. It is probably the easiest way to kill someone."

The bell rang distantly. Everyone looked around, shocked, surprised they were still in a classroom. How did two hours go by so quickly?

"That time already?" asked Voldemort to nobody, also surprised the hours went by so fast. "Homework: write a roll of parchment on the Unforgivable curses and how to use them."

Katie hastily scribbled this down in a notebook and left without a glance at Helena.

* * *

Authors note: THIS CHAPTER STARTED OFF AS THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE HONESTLY WRITTEN AND THEN IT TURNED DARK WITHOUT ME EXPECTING IT. It's still the best chapter I've ever wrote, though. And the sub title is there purely because I couldn't fit it all on as the actual chapter title.


	29. Pretty When You Cry

When Helena got back to the Common Room, Katie wasn't there. Nor was she in their dormitory. And all of her things had disappeared from there too, as though she'd left her forever.

Helena, who had simply lost all hope, then went onto her bed just to smell her sweet, bubblegum scent and cried into her pillow for hours and eventually, cried herself to sleep.

x

Helena woke up the next day on Katie's old bed. The pillow was now tear-stained and the tears had dried on her face, making her cheeks look raw-looking. It was 10 AM and she was supposed to be in Charms lesson, which was now half way through her double period. Yet, she didn't care. She was far too distraught to be able to even stand. Besides, she couldn't face Katie right now. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was forced to torture that Muggle-born. She was so tired and she forgot that she was alone. She fell back asleep and she slept for a long while despite her stomach rumbling furiously for food.

x

**Katie's POV**

I feel apprehension burning within me. Why hadn't she appeared in the lessons? Nor had she turned up during meal times... Well, I suppose it is my fault walking out on her like that. But - how could she have done that to that poor boy? He reminded me of my own brother... though I haven't seen him for a long time. I could've sworn to see glinting in her eyes as she tortured him - or was it a trick of the light?

I do hope that she hasn't seriously damaged herself, especially as I know how isolation can affect her. But as I haven't seen her actually out of there, it can only be presumed that she's starving herself, which I didn't think that she'd do in event of all of this.

In addition, today I was questioned about her appearance. They asked me questions like 'When did you last see her?', and 'Can you get her out of the Common Room?' I said no straight away to the second one... I couldn't go back to her after that. Yet, I still feel an incline to stick to her side no matter what she does with her actions.

I want to go back, but after running out on her after that... I'm not sure if I have the courage to.

x

**Friday.**

It wasn't until Friday afternoon she managed to finally get out of Katie's bed. She dreaded to think what would happen to her when she finally showed herself after days of not turning up. But she pushed the thought from her mind, she shouldn't worry about that now. What's done is done. She got up, stiff in her movements, since she was weak from her lack of food. She looked up at the clock and it was almost lunch time.

_No. I'll show up in Dark Arts_, she thought to herself.

She slowly got changed into her uniform and then she went to the mirror and looked at her face. As she predicted, she looked, there was no other word for it, abysmal.

She took her wand, which was beside her bed, and pointed it at her face. She did a stroke-like movement over her face and it instantly made her look normal again. She was impressed by how this worked so effectively after being so emotionally unstable.

She glanced at the clock once more and she was surprised to find it to be almost the end of lunch - she wasn't aware of how slowly she got changed. At this point, she realised she better not be late for Voldemort's lesson as her already-supposed-detention would get much worse if she was late.

She decided that she wanted to be invisible as she crept out of the Common Room door, though her Disillusionment Charms are highly ineffective. And being visible was unbearable... Yet she did not know Hogwarts very well, even though she's in her Fifth year. She regretted this now.

She felt like she no longer belonged here. Oh, how awkward she felt to be walking the corridors - afraid someone would turn her in, like she was an outcast. Though, much to her great relief, not much people were along the corridors. They appeared to be still outside or else where in the castle.

She finally reached outside of the door to the classroom, where everyone was lined up, ready to go in. Luckily, no one took no notice of her. It was like she blended in with the threshold.

The lesson, Helena thought, went rather slow. Perhaps maybe it was the fact that Katie sat a few rows ahead of her. Or maybe it was because she knew that she'd have to have a detention later.

Finally, the bell rung after the 2 hours ticked away slowly. Helena made no attempt to leave quickly and Katie appeared to lag behind until Voldemort shoo'ed her off.

Voldemort then proceeded to circle like a vulture.

"I'm glad you finally showed up, I was afraid that I'd have to burn Ravenclaw Tower down just to get you out," he said, staring coldly at her with his burning red eyes.

"How fortunate that you didn't need to," replied Helena with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Silence, _girl_," snarled Voldemort. Helena froze. She did not want to talk, even if she could. "Do you have any idea what you've done? There's a reason why attendance is compulsory. Then, you disappear without explanation. Not even your-so-called-friend could say where you were up to! And she refused to get us into the Tower, and got herself into trouble - Yes, Katie got into trouble!" he added, after seeing the look on Helena's face.

_Katie risked her life... For me? _she thought, the idea glowing inside her. She felt a sudden rush of affection towards her, despite her running out on her just a few days ago...

Voldemort stopped circling her and suddenly turned on his heel to his desk and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment.

"7 PM, Helena, and don't be late."


	30. We Belong Way Down Below

Helena felt lucky that the damage didn't happen there. Though, there was four more hours before she'd have to meet him once more...

She knew that the detention being so early was a huge blow, as she hadn't eaten for days, now she'll have even less time to eat.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that Helena did not notice Katie waiting or her outside the classroom.

"Katie... I can explain -" she tried desperately.

"No," Katie said simply. Helena fell silent immediately at her words. "You don't need to. I was wrong to walk out on you like that... Besides, it wasn't necessarily your fault, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Helena agreed. She seemed so humble, yet her heart leapt with joy! Oh how the day seemed so much brighter - so much more better. The thought of the detention left her mind completely. She was once more rejoined by her love! All those days locked away seemed pointless now the light had finally reached her. "You stopped them from entering the Tower."

"Yes."

"Why? You knew you were going to be punished."

"Sometimes, sacrifices are worth the risk," she replied softly.

"I have a detention tonight."

"So I've heard."

The sun shone brightly, basking the corridor with golden light. Helena could see her own reflection in Katie's bright, sparkling, oval-shaped electric green eyes, and once more remembered her true attractiveness. But the longer she looked at Katie, the more she realised that she look tired, overly-exhausted, and just a hint of fear.

"Katie... When were you tortured?"

"Oh. Yesterday. Why?"

"I was just wondering why you looked so tired," Helena answered truthfully.

Katie shrugged. "That'll be why, then."

The sun began to set, causing the golden light to be more orange than golden. Somewhere far off the distance, birds were flapping their wings in the April breeze, the wind feeling cool, yet pleasant, on their beaks.

The abrupt rumbling in Helena's stomach made the deep thought wash away, though she did not know what it was. Then, she remembered with a spark of electricity that she could finally eat and not be locked away.

x

After dinner, Helena felt more lively than she had done in the past few days, even sparing a few moments laugh as Katie entertained her with all the things that she'd missed.

"And people have been saying that you've left or something because they haven't seen you for a while. And I thought it was pretty stupid, because let's be honest, why would he let anyone just walk out?"

Helena laughed.

"I'm pretty sure at that point I would've walked out if I could've done."

Katie checked her watch. It's five to seven, you better go."

Helena took one last look at Katie - probably thinking that she wouldn't see her for a few days at least. She hugged her tightly, as she missed her warmth. Then, Helena left and took the long walk to what she knew to be her last few minutes of freedom.

x

Helena knocked on the door at exactly 7 PM - she could hear the clock tower chime from the Courtyard. Merely a second went by after she knocked, an all-too-familiar-voice spoke within.

"Come in," The Dark Lord said. It was weirdly calm. Very unusual - especially during these circumstances.

Helena entered, not really pondering on the thought. The room was the same as the other times she's been in here: apart from a portrait covered with a thick, black curtain, that certainly wasn't there the last time she was in here. It was even more stranger that it was hung above the Headmaster's chair. Helena wanted to find out what could be behind it.

"Good evening, Helena," said Voldemort, interrupting her deep thought of curiosity. "Please, take a seat." He signaled the chair in front of the desk. Helena thought that it was a strange invitation, yet she took the the seat anyway.

_This is how it always starts, _she thought bitterly as she sat down. _This is all too strange. Too business-like. _She tried to make sense of all of this.

"Today, Helena, you'll be catching up on all the work you've missed over the past 4 days. Do you understand?"

She feel obliged to answer correctly. "Yes, my Lord." Voldemort smiled.

"Good. First you'll do your Transfiguration, which should be easy enough as it's Vanishing Spells, though Inanimatus Conjuration is quite difficult. In Charms you're reviewing Summoning Spells - which no one really needs to go over anyway. Herbology isn't that important actually - just 12 inches on Chinese Chomping Cabbages. Then there's astronomy - I've been thinking about getting rid of that like I did with History of Magic - you have to talk about Io, Europa, Ganymedes and Callisto. There's also no Muggle Studies homework - perhaps I should get rid of that one, too. Professor Snape would also like 18 inches of parchment on Varieties of Venom Antidotes - also to make the Strengthening Solution potion. Though you may do your practical work for tomorrow. Of course there's my Unforgivable Curses homework you didn't hand in, no surprises there. Though, I'm pretty sure you have the idea of it. I would also like you to do an essay on why you decided to miss 4 days, especially in such an important year of school. Questions?"

"Yes. This there anything else you'd like me to do? My Lord?" she added. She said it sarcastically, yet Voldemort took her very seriously.

"Ah, yes. You just reminded me. We shall be doing - what's the phrase? - other practices over the Easter holidays," he said cruelly.

"Easter holidays?" Helena repeated, confused. Voldemort's smirk extended.

"Yes, Helena, the Easter holidays. Don't tell me you've lost track of time."

As a matter of fact, Helena _did _lose track of time. But if they broke up for the Easter holidays, then wouldn't Katie be going home tomorrow?

Voldemort seemed to have read her mind.

"I don't know why you're worrying about Katie. She's staying exactly where she is. Just like you, in a way."

Helena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Voldemort then conjured blank rolls of parchment on the desk, along with a bottle of black ink and a feathered quill. Helena looked at them with a bit of distaste in her eyes.

"I don't know why you're looking at them like that. You're not leaving that chair until you finish all your work."

Helena wanted to groan so badly - but she wasn't going to give in so easily. Instead, she pulled the stopper off the ink bottle and dipped the quill into it.

x

The clock tower chimed midnight. She'd been in here for 5 hours writing endlessly... She had decided to complete Snape's potion essay first, as it was the longest. Though that took about 3 hours in itself. It took her really long as she was obviously not there for the lesson - plus she'd forgotten what she'd read in all of her books at home and what she had with her. Though, those were locked away in Ravenclaw Tower. She had no idea whether Katie would be there, as Voldemort had mentioned that she would not be going anywhere. _Was she being tortured too? _She shivered at the thought.

"Helena," Voldemort said softly.

Helena's head jerked up. She had not realised how long she stopped for.

"Yes, my Lord?" she said uncertainly.

"You've stopped writing."

"I paused to think of how it worked," she replied, obviously lying.

"Such lies, Helena... Lord Voldemort always knows."

All the blood from Helena's body stood still. She forgot about his Legilimency. She was too absorbed inside her own mind - her own work even - to pay attention to what she was saying. And she would be even weaker as she just realised how tired she was, even though she could not sleep until she finished it all.

Voldemort watched her carefully. He assessed that she was scared - but not of him, no. Of the shock. The electricity that struck her as how foolish she seemed to have become. Perhaps, she wasn't the one. She was too reckless, too careless. Brilliant, yes. Yet she doesn't think things through when her mind's filled. Far too ignorant, far too forgetful. Also, she was very distracted. He noticed that when he first started teaching her. Of course, she also lost track of time. But all of these did not outweigh what she could become. She could become great - serving under him and loyal to only him. It was a fool's dream, he knew only far too well. Yet, he had to try. But first, she has to be disciplined.

"What are you doing now?" he asked her.

Helena was startled at the sudden change of subject. "Transfiguration, my Lord," she replied promptly - though perhaps too quickly.

"And what have you done so far?"

"Potions," she muttered.

"So it's taken you 5 hours to do - what? - 23 inches?"

Helena blushed furiously.

"I'm a slow writer," she murmured - wishing him to not hear a word she said.

"Perhaps you would like an alternative detention - rather than improving your education."

"_Improving my education?_" she repeated spitefully. "That's unlikely - more like you're taking into account how fast it takes me to write an outstanding answer."

Helena knew just as she said it that she went too far.

"I didn't want it to become like this. But if you cannot hold your tongue against things you don't understand - then I'll be foreced to go further than simple stress. Perhaps the Cruciatus Curse will teach you some manners," he suggested viciously.

"No," said Helena, her throat dry, shaking her head. "My Lord - please - no."

"Far too late to be begging, Helena." Helena tried to get up and run far from the chair. However, before she could do so, Voldemort seemed to predict what she was going to do and he simply snapped his fingers together - and chains wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, so that she was bound to the chair.

She struggled as she panicked - she wanted to escape before matters are made worse.

"Shh... You're just making things worse for yourself." Helena stopped tugging on the chains - they seemed to get tighter. She could feel the blood pounding against the cold chains. The chains started creeping up on her, wrapping around her neck and trapping her there completely.

"You know, I'll never be able to finish all of this work if I'm chained up."

"_Silence_," he commanded, snarling as he said it.

Helena subdued immediately. Or either a Silencio charm was cast upon her. But she wouldn't talk, even if she wanted to.

Voldemort swung the chair around, so she was no longer facing the desk.

"Don't wake up the castle," he whispered in her ear. He took out his wand. Helena tensed up. "Don't be so tense," he told her. "Trust me, it's a lot more painful that way."

Trouble was, Helena did not trust him.

"Suit yourself. Crucio!"

Pain entered her like she'd never experienced. The pain was worse than being stabbed by 1000 white-hot knives. They pierced every inch of her body - no space left uncovered, no space filled with pain. She was screaming internally - she definitely knew it was a silencing charm at that point. Then, at that moment, the pain increased its intensity. It became so all-consuming that she forgot where she was. Her body tried to trash, hoping to get rid of the pain. Though the chair held her tightly and she had no where to go. Her skin was starting to get dug into by the chains, and blood trickled slowly down the chair.

Voldemort stopped. Helena was breathing heavily, as she was so exhausted. She was craving sleep deeply.

Then, Helena laughed at him. Voldemort seemed confused.

"Is that all you have?" she asked mockingly.

His eyes flared like fire.

"I haven't even started yet," he said coldly.

He then took a sharp knife out of thin air and stabbed her in the thigh.

Helena felt the knife pierce her, but not as painful as she expected it to be. Shock jolted around her body as though she did not know what had happened. Blood seeped through the edges of the knife and Tom Riddle went deeper. Pain pulsed through her body, her blood, even in her bones. Then, a dull throbbing pain erupted in her thigh and panic spread through her body like never before. Voldemort pulled the knife out - the coldness of it gone, though it was replaced by the warmth of her blood running out of her skin. The pain became practically unbearable and she thought she was going to lose consciousness, yet she could not go into the darkness like she desired. Instead, fear settled in and she began to shake wildly. She wanted to fight back, but she was bound there, helpless.

Helena groaned softly.

Voldemort laughed softly in her ear as she panicked. She was becoming more and more worried about how much blood she was losing. Voldemort decided to close up the wound before she lost any more blood - her face was as white as ice already.

Then, a muffled sound came within the chamber-like office. Voldemort's eyes darted suddenly from Helena to the concealed portrait above. Helena momentarily forgot that she was being tortured and curiosity returned to her. She heard Voldemort pulling back the piece of cloth hanging loosely over the portrait.

And there he was: Albus Dumbledore was sitting there quite prominently.

"Not torturing another Muggle-born, are you Tom?" he asked patronizingly.

Helena tried to crane her neck around, but the chains held her firmly still.

"Far from it," Voldemort replied stiffly.

"Looks like torture to me."

"She's not a Mudblood," he hissed.

"Prove it."

Voldemort simply spun the chair once more around. Helena saw the man; aging, his hair long and silver, and he had piercing blue eyes that Helena had the impression he was x-raying her.

"Of course," Dumbledore muttered. Voldemort smirked. He pulled the curtains closed once more. More muffling noises followed, though Voldemort silenced them by sending a Stunning curse at the painting.

"I don't understand," said Helena, her voice hoarse. "How does he know who I am?"

"You're very popular, Helena. Perhaps even infamous. That's all I have to say."

Voldemort began pacing around his office. Helena was bored. She wanted to sleep so badly, but something was stopping her. Something that was foreign to her body. She realised she was probably being kept awake by a spell, perhaps one she hated even more that the Killing Curse. Although, she felt like she that long forgotten the name...

"You think and worry too much, Helena."

"You would do if you live by yourself for five years," she replied coolly.

"Trust me, I've lived longer in independence. Yet, I am not scared of being so isolated."

"That's because you welcome it - you did it as a choice. I had no choice. You saw to that, my Lord."

"You should be thanking me for killing you Blood Traitor father and your filthy Mudblood mother."

Helena was furious at his comment, though she held her tongue. She now knew the consequences of talking back to the Dark Lord.

"So you've finally learnt to hold your tongue," he commented. "I'm impressed, although it took you long enough."

Helena stayed silent - she shall not give him that satisfaction. Not even when Voldemort tried extremely hard to provoke her, she will never trip at the trap.


	31. Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Over the next few weeks, Helena was formidably inconsistent with her work. Although, not all of it was her doing, of course. Voldemort constantly had her on hiatus. Some days, she was just so sleep deprived, so hungry, so dehydrated - so could not think for a second. How was she supposed to take possibly her most important tests like this? And Katie... She hadn't seen Katie in weeks. She missed her dearly. Here, she only got fed about once a week, which was often dried bread. It wasn't particularly pleasant, as her mouth was terribly dry. The dried bread made it even worse. She got given only water about once every two days, though she suspected it might have Veritaserum in it, yet the Dark Lord had not interrogated about anything. She suspected it might be because she had no information that may interest him. Although she got bored so being so vulnerable.

x

The Ordinary Wizarding Levels were possibly Katie's worst nightmare. She had not seen Helena for weeks, although all she knew was that she could not leave the castle. She was under strict observation, and she dared not to wander about the castle. Yet, Katie was worrying about the OWLs. She wanted studying tips from Helena, though Helena was no where to be found. This made matters worse, as her partner made her so calm, so much less anxious. But she was probably being 'punished' for her voluntary actions. This angered Katie so much it burned up inside of her. It was horrifying. She deeply wanted to leave this place and not do her exams - though she knew the consequences, and those consequences were ones that Katie did not want to face. They were, perhaps, Helena's consequences what she's facing right now: only much, much less brutal... She was still a student after all. She had to still become of age. But with the Dark Lord influencing her every single moment of the day, for Katie had not remembered the last time she saw him at the dinner table, she stood no chance in succeeding her OWLs. Perhaps it was his plan to make sure she did not pass, perhaps she had a fear of failure she had long forgotten. Perhaps he resurfaced that fear, for all but her to see. Perhaps she was long gone...

No. She thought to herself. The Dark Lord wants her to follow him, he would never, ever drive her insane. Or would he? Katie after all did not know how far he was willingly to go. Especially since he's as unpredictable as anyone could imagine. And he wanted everyone to follow him, as he was a supposedly a merciful Lord, who showed that there is pain before death and death stops it from overtaking our minds. Merciful in the manner that he stopped them all from going insane and death would be preferable to torture.

He is not as merciful as he makes himself look like. Helena taught her one thing: and that was that the Dark Lord was malicious, and he would torture everyone if he had the chance. Yet, he had a way with words, a way with people. Ways that frightened them to the very core. So frightened in fact, that they served him so willingly, all for his own benefit. Some might call this manipulation - for Helena certainly did. Many called it greatness, for those who were too blind to see the real him on the throne crowned... And everyone slaves to him. But no, Katie, she called it over-running a project he started and finished many, many years ago. This of course was involving Harry Potter.

All Katie knew, was that the Dark Lord had no business being crowned on that throne. He made himself at the top, taking over every single organisation - every single government - until he was the most powerful wizard in the world. She knew, of course, that there was a particular process of elimination involved: kill all Muggle-borns. Let the Pure-Blood remain. Although if they're Blood Traitors, then you may treat them as though they were Muggle-borns. Katie strongly disagreed with this form of 'ruling'. Though, she had to admit it was mainly of because of what she truly was. Or perhaps it was the fact that Helena had the insight to show her all the corruptness of the world, every single aspect of it. And it was also she that taught her that no where is safe, no where is free.

x

**One week before the OWLs start**

Helena stirred awake. She looked at the clock on the wall, which she was thankful for being there. It told her it was 7:45. Judging by the light coming through the window, she guessed it was morning. It was more yellow than orange, which gave a huge give away.

"Good morning, Helena," said Voldemort rather brightly. Helena felt very confused.

"Good morning, my Lord?" she replied uncertainly.

He brought her a tray of breakfast. She was relived it was officially 'that time of week'. She sat up, meeting the Dark Lord's eye. She looked calmly into his scarlet red eyes.

"Your examinations begin next week, Helena. Best get prepared," he stated.

Helena groaned.

"Next week? I've truly lost time... Thank you, my Lord."

He smiled at her.

"I want you to do well, Helena. After all, this is when you can show your true ability..."

She smiled back.

"You don't really want to see my true ability, do you, my Lord?" she asked, with a slight tone of teasing in her voice.

"I do," he replied, barely a whisper.

"I'll try my best to, then."

x

**One more day.**

"Helena?"

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She had not slept for at least 48 hours. She was too busy studying.

"I have your exam time table."

"Oh. Thank you," she said, taking it from him. He sat down opposite her at the desk.

_The year group shall be split into four separate groups, so as the timetables not to clash._

_**Groups:**_

_One: Robert Avery, Katie Fielding, Taylor Harwood, Helena Prince, Jackson Rhodes, Francis Stark, William Varley._

_Two: Jacob Burke, Casey Hall, Layla Macnair, Lacerta Lestrange, Jessica Rowle, Melissa Tully, Greggory Trusselle._

_Three: Rosaline Corner, Christina Jones, Elizabeth McDonald, Rigel Lestrange, Catherine Rhyall._

_Four: Antoine Dolohov, Sarah Jugson, Jordan Mason, Poppy Rosewood, Meghan Salyke, Ava Trusselle._

_**Week one.**_

_**Monday**_

_Charms, theory. Group one: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM, Group two: 11:05 AM - 13:05 PM. Group three: 14:00 PM - 16:00 PM. Group four: 16:30 PM - 18:30 PM._

_Charms, practical. Group one: 12:30 PM - 13:00 PM. Group two: 14:30 PM - 15:00 PM. Group three: 9:00 AM - 9:30 AM. Group four: 10:00 AM - 10:30 AM._

_**Tuesday**_

_Transfiguration, theory. Group one: 16:30 PM - 18:30 PM. Group two: 14:00 PM - 16:00 PM. Group three: 11:05 AM - 13:05 PM. Group four: 9 AM - 11 AM._

_Transfiguration, practical. Group one: 10 AM - 10:30 AM. Group two: 9 AM - 9:30 AM. Group three: 14:30 PM - 15:00 PM. Group four: 12:30 PM - 13:00 PM._

_**Wednesday**_

_Herbology, practical. Group one: 12:00 PM - 13:00 PM. Group two: 14:00 PM - 15:00 PM. Group three: 9:00 AM - 10:00 AM. Group four: 10:30 AM - 11:30 AM._

_**Thursday**_

_Dark Arts, theory. Group one: 9:00 AM - 12:00 PM. Group two: 12:00 PM - 15:00 PM. Group three: 15:00 PM - 18:00 PM. Group four: 18:00 PM - 21:00 PM._

_Dark Arts, practical. (For approximately two hours.) Group one: 13:00 PM - 15:00 PM. Group two: 16:00 PM - 18:00 PM. Group three: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM. Group four: 11:00 AM - 13:00 PM._

_**Friday**_

_Ancient runes, theory. Option takers only. 13:00 AM - 15:00 PM._

_Care of Magical Creatures, practical. Option takers only. 16:00 PM - 18:00 PM._

_Care of Magical Creatures, theory. Option takers only. 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM._

_**Week two.**_

_**Monday**_

_Potions, theory. Group one: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM. Group two: 11:30 AM - 13:30 PM. Group three: 14:00 PM - 16:00 PM. Group four: 16:30 PM - 18:30 PM._

_Potions practical. Group one: 11:30 AM - 14:30 PM. Group two: 15:00 PM - 18:00 PM. Group three: 18:30 PM - 21:30 PM. Group four: 9:00 AM - 12:00 PM._

_**Tuesday**_

_Arithmancy, theory. Option takers only. 12:00 PM - 14:00 PM._

_Divination, theory. Option takers only. 15:00 PM - 16:30 PM._

_Astronomy, practical. Groups together. Midnight._

_**Wednesday**_

_Astronomy, theory. Group one: 9:00 AM - 11:00 AM. Group two: 11:30 AM - 13:30 PM. Group three: 14:00 PM - 16:00 PM. Group four: 16:30 PM - 18:30 PM._

_Muggle Studies, theory. Group one: 12:00 PM - 13:00 PM. Group two: 14:00 PM - 15:00 PM. Group four: 9:00 AM - 10:00 AM. Group four: 10:30 AM - 11:30 AM._

_**Thursday**_

_Divination, practical. Option takers only. 12:00 PM - 12:45 PM._

"It's not exactly organised is it?" she stated.

"Hardly. Anyway, you ought to be going over Charms, yes?"

"Yes I suppose I should... Thank you, again, my Lord."

He smiled at her.

x

The exams, in Helena's opinion, were actually quite difficult. Especially when Helena knew she had forgotten something important and it annoyed her mentally. Thought, she usually remembered it literally the last second and hoped with all her heart she had gotten an Outstanding at least. Though the Dark Arts theory was her most confident one so far. And the times, as it turned out, had to be all of them within the hour for the practical. Though, they called them out alphabetically. Helena suspected that it would've taken the whole day with everyone doing it. But this was different for Herbology - as they had worked in groups of at least two.

Anyway, she was about to do the Dark Arts practical and she had spent the last hour helping Katie think of all the spells they would need. But, this was not a very good tactic for Helena to do as she was not very good at remembering things whilst revising. What's even worse is this that she might forget it all at any point of the actual practical - which was, unfortunately, an absolute secret. Once you went in, no one came back out. Just a voice calling each of their names. This worried Helena, because what would happen when it gets to her turn.

_ What if she failed? _Even with the Dark Lord probably watching over her, he would make a mockery out of her. After all, she was the best student, the best at spells. If she failed, then no one else could pass.

The waiting made it even more unbearable.

"Taylor Harwood," the voice said. It did not sound like The Dark Lord's voice, as it was soft, and somewhat warm. Then, Helena started to worry. Katie had still not returned. But, perhaps, they weren't allowed to return.

It was barely two minutes before Helena's name was called. The others stared at her and she clutched her wand tightly. She ignored them, as she was so used to it.

She entered through the door, confronting what was in front of her. It was dark, empty. Voldemort stood in the middle of the dank chamber.

"Helena," he said softly. "Welcome."

"I wasn't expecting this, my Lord," she replied calmly.

"Nor was anyone else," he admitted. "Although you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Others have opted out already - including Kate. Although, I don't blame her. I expect if she gets a good score in her theory, then she could get at least an 'Acceptable' - but Helena this is about you. Will you accept? Or will you run away? And never meet your match... For I am your match, aren't I Helena? However, the choice is yours."

Pause.

"I'll do it," she said, not giving it much thought.

Voldemort's lipless mouth curled.

"First Helena - I trust you already know this - we bow."

He bowed to her and she reluctantly gave one short one to him.

"So. You first, Helena. Try your best. I dare say you will."

She raised her wand confidently, forgetting that she was not at her best, forgetting that Voldemort had practically been torturing her for weeks.

She sent a silent, simple - yet effective - stunning spell. He blocked it with ease. He jeered at her for starting with such an easy spell. He then sent a red spell at her, which looked suspiciously like the Cruciatus Curse, so she quickly moved out of the way of the on-coming spell. It hit the wall and partially shattered it. Helena then quickly sent the Blasting curse at him, which he threw back at her. She instinctively blocked it with a swipe of her wand. She felt an intense desire to rip him into pieces - so she fired the Reducto curse at him. He blocked it, although it almost threw him. He was getting much more serious by each second.

He gripped his wand firmly in his hand, and conjured a great, big, fiery snake from thin air. Helena was taken aback from this brutality, but none the less summoned a 'stupid amount' of water. The water extinguished the snake - though ice froze the water in place. Smoke suddenly filled the-already-dark chamber. Voldemort's view became obscured by the sudden mist. He broke the smoke, though darkness was still flooding the room. He was relieved, albeit uncertain. Light drenched the chamber - possibly lighter than it had been in years. He saw the outline of Helena and practically threw the Stunning spell at her. Although, he wasn't expecting her to throw it back at him...

Darkness once more.

Helena's chest was heaving heavily. She collapsed onto the floor, so she was sitting upwards. She then merely flicked her wand and the Dark Lord rose from unconsciousness. He was as surprised as she was. Here eyes were beginning to get used to the darkness of the chamber, and she could vaguely see the outline of Lord Voldemort.

"Very well, Helena. You may leave."

She left before he could change his mind.


	32. Strike Two

As the OWLs progressed, the more Helena and Katie became exhausted. Helena would be very surprised indeed if she somehow managed to get all 'Outstanding's' at this rate. But, at least they were almost over. It was only just a few more days left until they could talk for hours on end in the warm, summer sun. Or just be together for a little while.  
After all, freedom was only a small leap away.

x

The long days of the final term drew to an eventual close. Not a single person in their year had not sparked relief at the summer holidays beginning - although they were now all anxiously waiting for their results. They were so terrified that they couldn't even think what would happen to if they failed an important subject - such as Transfiguration or the Dark Arts. However, they were always welcome to retake their year - especially if they weren't 100% satisfied with failing the subject the first time round. But it was, not surprisingly, expected to at least scrapped an 'Acceptable' in the Dark Arts overall. It was said that many people failed that particularly unfair practical - even the few that attempted it almost received 0 marks. Still, it could be worse and you would have to retake your entire yer because you happen to not pass a single subject. And in Helena's opinion, that'd just be outright humiliation to those who can do it in class but not write it on actual parchment for the test all because of the stress they're forced to endure.

Despite all of this, the long train home was cut dramatically short. Katie always said it takes longer to get there then it does to get back. Friends said goodbye, ready to depart to their respectful families.

"Come on," Helena said to Katie, impatiently. "We're going to miss the train back to my house if you don't hurry up."

"Give me a minute - I feel motion sick after being on that train. And I'm in no rush to get onto the next one for God-knows-how-long."

Helena literally had to drag her off Platform 9 and 3/4 to get onto their platform to go back home.

"Look," Katie said.

"What?" replied Helena annoyed, not looking where she was pointing.

"Why are they here?" she asked, pointing out several people dressed in long, black dress robes.

"No idea," she replied, scowling. "Let's just pretend we didn't see them. Walk straight past them, you know."

"They saw us come out of the Platform."

"I know. Just walk past them - make no contact. Give them no reason to lock you up."

They walked on wards, Katie pulling their luggage behind her. But then they found their path blocked by all of the Ministry officials.

"May we pass, please?" Helena asked one of them.

"No, sweetheart - you're not going anywhere," the man said with a hoarse tone.

"Why not? Is it because your stubbornness reflects your master's?"

He gave out a gruff laugh.

"Things like that will get you arrested, Missy." He then grabbed her arm vigorously and shoved her into the brick wall of the muggle platform.

"What have I done now? You don't even have proof," she said spitefully.

He let go of her suddenly, as taken by surprise. He fell backwards as though he was shot in the head. He collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Steam that was as thick as fog filled the platform and surrounding muggles all just collapsed, presumably dead. Helena got very confused. Then the steam-like-fog cleared and the Dark Lord was standing there.

"Well, Helena, I was not expecting to see you this early. But I expect there's been some confusion. I suspect that Rookwood made the mistake that you are indeed, Muggle. Unfortunately - it does not work on Mudbloods, which is a bit on an inconvenience, I'll admit."

"You think?" she said through gritted teeth, annoyed that she'd been attacked. She then realised she had missed her train because of this. Katie rushed over to her, ignoring Voldemort, and hauled their luggage behind her.

"What do we do now?" she whispered in her ear.

"I think," she replied in a low voice so Voldemort could not hear. "It's time for an unauthorized Portkey."

"That's illegal," Katie said, shocked at her recklessness.

"I know - but what other choice do we have?"

Katie faltered to have an answer. She reluctantly agreed.

"Let's go somewhere more private, then. We'll take the Portkey from there."

So they both entered an empty disabled toilet.

"Should I lock the door?" Katie asked, closing it.

"No point, we're leaving anyway."

"Fair enough. What object should we use?"

They looked around blankly.

"Aha!" Helena exclaimed a few moments later. "This will be perfect." She held up an empty toilet roll tube.

"You can't be serious. You don't know where that's been."

"It's been in this bathroom," she answered simply.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Let's just get it over with."

So Helena put the cardboard tube on the floor and pointed her wand at it. She said quite confidently, "Portus." The tube turned a sapphire blue for a few seconds, then returned to it's brownish state.

"Ok got the luggage? Good. When you're ready... 3... 2... 1..."

They both were holding on to it and they were pulled through the ground by a hook somewhere behind the navel. They came to a fast stop moments later and they were finally in the living room.

"Never again," Katie said, looking a shade of green.

Helena agreed.

x

Now that holidays that officially begun and all of the excitement of being attacked had calm them down, they were now anxiously awaiting for their OWL results.

"I wish that they'd hurry up," Helena sighed.

"I don't," replied Katie rather gruffly. "I feel sick just thinking about them. It's just annoying that I know that I could've done better but now it's too late to do anything."

"I see what you mean. The other day, I remembered an answer on my Arithmancy theory and I felt like shooting myself."

"Yeah, just one answer you got wrong, correct? I've remembered at least twenty right answers for six different subjects," she said, rather sadly.

"Hey - I can't help it if I'm so good."

"I never said that you were," Katie snapped angrily. "Miss -"

"WAIT THEY'RE HERE!" Helena exclaimed cutting off Katie. Katie forgot her anger and looked out of the window. Two owls were flying towards the window and Helena opened it in a hurry. They landed on the window sill and dropped the letters from their beaks and flew off once more.

Helena breathed in deeply, holding her letter in her hands, pondering.

Then, of course, as a long, distant part of Helena expected, the door bell rang.

"Dammit. I knew he'd come..."

"You're not serious? Why is he here?"

"We're about to find out," shrugged Helena. She hastily shoved the letter in her pocket.

Helena went downstairs, disappointed that she had not opened her letter when she first had it in her hands. And, as always, the Dark Lord was waiting outside of the door. Which was suspicious for him.

She opened the door.

He smirked.

"Hello, Helena. I'm glad I got here before you opened your letter. May I come in?" She reluctantly signaled him in. She consciously felt it in her pocket. Voldemort looked at her, and knew where it was. "I think you should open it. It'd probably come as a great shock."

He walked over to the window and looked out of it. She took the letter that had creases in it - the creases then disappeared - and carefully opened it.

_Miss Helena Lydia Prince  
The largest bedroom,  
254 Finney Lane,  
Heald Green,  
Manchester._

The envelope fell swiftly to the floor. She opened the folded letter.

_Dear Miss Prince,  
__This letter is to inform you of your Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWLs) results of the examinations that took place this past June. Please look at the attached form as this will notify you of your results. Please take care with this form as you will be asked to present it when asked for a job.  
__Regards,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**_Arithmancy - Outstanding_**

**_Ancient Runes - Outstanding_**

**_Astronomy - Outstanding_**

**_Charms - Outstanding_**

**_Dark Arts - Outstanding_**

**_Herbology - Outstanding_**

**_Muggle Studies - Outstanding_**

**_Potions - Outstanding_**

**_Transfiguration - Outstanding._**

"Ah, just as I expected," Voldemort said, peering at it.

"What?" she replied, her heart racing.

"Obvious, isn't it? I was expecting you'd received all 'Outstanding's'. Although, I was told you nearly missed it out on Muggle Studies."

"Not that important," she answered dismissively.

"I agree. I've been thinking about removing it... Although then you'd probably have to have extra Astronomy lessons. Or even better, bringing History of Magic back," he said.

She sat down on the sofa, taking it all in.

"I seriously don't know where to go from here," she admitted.

Voldemort's lips curled. He sat down next to her.

"I do," he whispered. He leaned closer to her, as though he was going to kiss her softly. His mouth was milimeters away from her ear. She could hear his rapid breathing.

"You can join me, and never take another exam - not even go back to Hogwarts," he said softly

She pulled away and stood up. She was burning furiously.

"No," she said sternly.

"But, Helena -"

"No," she repeated.

"You do realise that this is an act of defiance? Once more, I'll be forced to kill you."

"I don't care. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Besides, I'm not even of age yet."

"You almost are. You're currently sixteen, yes?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes my Lord," she muttered, not looking directly at him.

He raised her head so she was looking directly at him.

"That's better, isn't it?" he asked, not looking for an answer. His red eyes glinted and her blue eyes were sharply stabbed by them. For a brief second, she felt intimidated by him and she flinched. However, the action was not missed by the Dark Lord.

He pinned her up against the wall and drew this wand out and pointed it at her face. She panicked and her letter slipped from her finger tips. Her breathing increased quickly, her chest heaving. He held her face, so she could not turn away. Somehow, her eyes were fixated on his. Fear took over her body, paralyzing every muscle she possessed.

"I think," Voldemort said slowly, savouring every word. "I should leave."

Relief spread over her, but she wouldn't reveal it until he had left. She looked downwards, not wishing to say much. He then let her go, and she tried her hardest to stand her ground. Surprisingly, she was successful. He then turned and left. But just before he went out of the door, he turned around and said,

"By the way, congratulations."


	33. Follow Me Down

**A/N:** [This chapter is a mess.]

* * *

The summer holidays drew to a sudden close, as though someone had put a spell for it to go even faster than usual. But Helena and Katie were about to start their sixth year, where they'd be starting their NEWTs - which are a lot more demanding than the OWLs ever were. Since they both knew how important the exams were, they wouldn't miss them for the world.

The morning of the second day of September came, and the September sun shone down upon Hogwarts school, with a surprisingly stress-free morning. The majority of breakfast was spent choosing their NEWT level subjects. Helena even admitted that it was hard to choose what subjects she wanted to do - despite having the privilege to take every subject, she ultimately decided to drop Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies and Astronomy. And that was exactly what she told Professor Snape when he came round the whole year. This meant that she was taking Transfiguration, Charms, Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology and Arithmancy.

Although this was all very stress-free, she was still pondering on the previous night - how curious it all seemed.

It all began when she first walked into the Great Hall and the Dark Lord was not in his usual Headmaster's chair. Instead, it had been Professor Snape occupying the space.

_Headmaster Snape, _she thought dimly to herself - but surely he'd only be there temporarily...

The new Professor of the Dark Arts had also been introduced. It was rather a surprise, as this was the first time that a Dark Arts teacher had returned after being embarrassed. Her name was Dolores Umbridge. Helena guessed that it took a lot of persuasion to bring her back, as she jumped up worried when someone mentioned the Dark Lord or they made clopping noises with their mouths - which resembled horse hooves.

Her appearance, in Helena's opinion, made her look like a very pink and a very large toad. But there were just no words to how ugly she looked - especially as she was dressed all in pink.

When Professor_(Headmaster)_ Snape introduced her, it was obvious that this was not his arrangement. It also showed that they have indeed met before. There was just about enough distaste in his eyes to show that he loathed her.

Headmaster Snape also said that the Triwizard tournament would be hosted at Hogwarts this year. Well there's no surprise...

But this wasn't the only thing that was curious that night. Because after the feast, Helena and Katie couldn't wait to collapse in their beds. However, the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower was ultimately blocked. Instead, there was a notice and the eagle knocker was utterly destroyed.

_To all it may concern,  
For the preferences of the Dark Lord and a decision made by all the staff,  
All must report to the Slytherin Common room for evenings and to stay there.  
All other dormitories are now blocked to prevent distribution of illegal activities.  
__Signed,  
Professor Snape._

"This is bullshit," said Katie.

"Come on, then," sighed Helena.

They did go outside the Slytherin Common room, but there were still lots of people waiting for the password to access it. Luckily, no one noticed them coming down. Eventually, someone did tell them the password so they all filtered into the common room.

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Helena did like the feel of the aura like they were in a mysterious underwater shipwreck, but Katie did not. Perhaps, she was still used to the blue and bronze of the Ravenclaw Common room.

They decided to go into their dormitory early, as they were both very tired. She seriously just wanted to sleep. But then, someone had to ruin it all.

It was another girl that they had to share the dormitory with, and she just couldn't keep her big mouth shut. Helena couldn't even recall her name, that's how unimportant she was - yet what she said hurt Helena a lot, even though she didn't show it.

"I don't want to share a room with a lesbian like her," she said very loudly to one of her friends across the room. "She might come and rape me when I'm asleep. Maybe if she shared the boy's dormitory then she'd be less likely to do that."

Her friend laughed nastily. At this point, Helena didn't want anything like this in the first place.

"Ok first of all, I'm bisexual. I'd properly 'rape' a boy as well, if I had the chance, wouldn't I? Second of all, you're being homophobic - which makes you a massive amount of trash so I wouldn't want to touch you with a 10 foot pole. Thirdly, I wouldn't dare have sex with you if we were the last two people in the entire world, so you can shove your homophobic comments up your tight arse."

Yes, that dropped her ugly smirk off her face.

Professor Snape set down her timetable in front of her. She scanned it quickly.

**_Monday_**  
_Dark Arts (9:00 AM - 10:00 AM)_  
_Dark Arts (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Arithmancy (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Potions (13:00 PM - 14:00 PM)_  
_Potions (14:00 PM - 15:00 PM)_

**_Tuesday_**  
_Herbology (9:00 AM - 10:00 AM)_  
_Herbology (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Free period (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Arithmancy (13:00 PM - 14:00 PM)_  
_Charms (14:00 PM - 15:00 PM)_

**_Wednesday_**  
_Charms (9:00 AM - 10:00 AM)_  
_Charms (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Arithmancy (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Dark Arts (13:00 PM - 14:00 PM)_  
_Transfiguration (14:00 PM - 15:00 PM)_

**_Thursday_**  
_Potions (9:00 AM - 10:00 AM)_  
_Herbology (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Dark Arts (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Free period (13:00 PM - 14:00 PM)_  
_Free period (14:00 PM - 15:00 PM)_

**_Friday_**  
_Transfiguration (9:00 AM - 10:00 AM)_  
_Transfiguration (10:00 AM - 11:00 AM)_  
**_Break_**  
_Free period (11:15 AM - 12:15 PM)_  
**_Lunch_**  
_Free period (13:00 PM - 14:00 PM)_  
_Free period (14:00 PM - 15:00 PM)_

"Double Herbology this morning..." she moaned to Katie.

"Serves you right for picking it," replied Katie. She, unlike Helena, had gotten an 'Acceptable' and hadn't been able to pick it.

She, however, did get and Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, which she enjoyed a lot, so she was going to continue it to NEWT level. Katie also got an Acceptable in Dark Arts, although she didn't want to choose it, it is compulsory for everyone to continue it for NEWT level.

The bell rung, so they each departed for their lessons.

x

**October**

After only a month, Helena concluded that Dark Arts was by far the worst of her lessons, closely followed by Transfiguration. This was mainly because Professor Umbridge wouldn't let them do practical work - only writing out of the theoretical books. It was all very dull work, especially how they weren't even permitted to talk. This often led to Helena daydreaming in the lesson. This was considered a bad thing, purely because her lack of work honestly failed her. Although, how could they expect her to work so hard in something she just wasn't interested in?

Besides, it was Halloween tomorrow, which means that the Tri-Wizard tournament would begin with the Goblet of Fire. No one had actually told them all that they need to enter their names, but Helena suspected it was one big ploy for them to enter her without she actually knowing.

But she hoped that they did not plan that broadly - she would be surprised if they did.

But Halloween was never disappointing, despite not really ever celebrating it's uses. Not many people really understood the concept of Halloween, but the sweets were always good. Though the celebrations were somewhat disappointing - especially live bats, as they were such easy magic.

Besides from Halloween, in the past month they had been doing Apparation lessons. Helena did get close on the second session they had on a Saturday afternoon, but she hasn't successfully completed it. Some idiot did manage to splinch themselves and it was quite disturbing yet fun to watch. Funnily enough, it was the same girl that was rude to Helena on the first night of being in the Slytherin dormitory. And she still did not know her name. Katie did actually tell her that it was Lacerta Lestrange, but Helena was beyond caring at this point. She did laugh unkindly at her, but hey, she deserved it.

Halloween morning came and spirits were rather high as Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to be arriving. Some of the younger years had nopt yet experienced the Tri-Wizard tournament, as not everyone was able to go to the other schools. Helena thought that they were rather lucky, as she was sick of it already. AND it hadn't even started yet. Helena wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Lord finally decided to turn up.

But when the evening came, she was surprised that he wasn't actually there, but was instead replaced by Severus Snape like usual.

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had already arrived, so they were staying in the castle grounds. Where exactly? No one actually knew where they stayed. But Helena took a wild guess to say they'd be staying in the mode of transport they arrived in.

"Welcome," said Snape, his voice as droning as ever. "I trust that all of you will know that the Triwizard tournament is an on-going quest for glory, which is why we host this great and historic tournament once every two years. Although, the Dark Lord seems that it's inappropriate for anyone to be entered under the age of seventeen -" There was a massive uproar, although it subsided strangely within seconds. "And so these precautions have been put in place. The Goblet of Fire -" Flames emitted from the top of it. "Will choose our Champions, and from now on, the Tournament has begun. Our Champions will fight to win this -" A shining cup like trophy came out from under a long piece of cloth. It was old, with dull colours. They did have trouble obtaining it, Helena recalled. As Durmstrang didn't want to give up their glory. "For those aged 17 or above, you have a week to enter your names into the Goblet of Fire. And then we'll have our Champions. However, don't enter your name lightly, for if you're chosen, there's no turning back."

x

The Goblet of Fire had been around for Centuries - as early as the 13th century in fact. It's only job was to choose the Champions to compete in the Triwizard tournament, although it did make mistakes. In 1994, it did choose four Champions by mistake - but it was discovered that it had been confunded. This was a hard task, as it had to be an extremely powerful Confundus charm in order to work. It is often said that the Dark Lord could make a Confundus charm that powerful, although no one dared to talk about it aloud or point fingers. Instead, they whispered murmurs that no one dared to admit.

Although Helena was thinking about the Goblet of Fire a lot, she considered it to not be as important as other things. She deemed it important that she had a 100% chance of being chosen, if she put her name in it or not. Instead, she did know the tradition of the Yule Ball being hosted on Christmas Day night, and seeing as Champions had to dance first, she'd be forced to order a set of dress robes from Madam Malkin's. Although Katie was denying that she wouldn't be chosen, she was forced to accept the possibility that she might be - and so she promised to buy her some that looked 'nice'.

So when the day of the names being picked out, Helena wouldn't be surprised if she did indeed get pulled from it. But what was surprising, was that the Dark Lord was actually there. And he was the one who would be pulling her name out. Voldemort waited for the silence to become still.

"Welcome to the choosing of the Champions," the Dark Lord said in an emotionless voice. "I hope you've all enjoyed the hospitality of the Castle. But now the Goblet must choose for their quest for glory."

He always made it sound better than it was.

The Goblet spat out the first piece of parchment.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Aveline Roux."

Claps from the Beauxbatons students were loud as a tall, brunette girl made her way into the chamber off the hall.

The claps died down and they waited for the second. The flame turned blue and spat out another piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Ernest Hartl."

Again, claps erupted as a boy with short black hair got up from not far where Helena was sitting.

This would be her, in only a few seconds time...

The Goblet flame turned blue -

This is her final chance to be free -

The parchment came out -

Her heart hammering, she couldn't do this in front of all of these people -

The Dark Lord saw the name, confused at first.

"The Hogwarts Champion is... Katie Fielding."

Helena turned round to see her, and she was already pale as a ghost.


	34. A Note of Caution

Katie's hands were trembling. She felt worried and angry at the same time. How did she even come out of there? She wasn't even of age yet. Everyone knew it should've been Helena, so why wasn't it she that got chosen? She was wandering around the courtyard and she wasn't paying attention to the cold. She was shivering, but pacing made her calm. Many mutterings were fluttering about since her name came out of the Goblet. She just wanted them to stop.

She was also at a lost. She thought the Triwizard Tournament was one massive ploy to kill Helena, not to kill her. She wondered if the Dark Lord had finally found out.

_No, _she thought. _If he did, I wouldn't be here right now. _

She walked back into the castle, all eyes still on her.

x

The Dark Lord was furious. They weren't supposed to enter _her _name. The students were wondering how an under-aged person got through, as her birthday wasn't for months. As for Helena... well she's of age now. It would've been successful if they hadn't mistaken them both.

"I hope you understand your mistake, Dolohov. Lord Voldemort isn't sure if he can forgive you for another mistake... I'm not sure if your so-called truth will suffice my wrath."

He looked down at him, curiously and with deep disappointment in his eyes. He thought that he could trust Dolohov with his plans and to execute them properly. Severus was the only one to do things properly around here anymore...

He needed new followers.

x

The First Task would be later on in November. Helena was helping Katie learn what she knew. The first clue was also released today, although she hadn't gotten round to decrypting it just yet. After all, it was better Katie knew how to duel rather than dying. Helena did start to suspect that there was an element to predicting the tasks, and she guessed dueling the Dark Lord would be one of them.

She glanced at the clue ever so slightly, then got back to teaching Katie how to control her magic.

_To truly become a champion;  
One must be vigilant and brave,  
Be skillful and thrive.  
Be loyal and true and strong for it may be good for you.  
A true champion does not misbehave or have any fears to conquer._

x

The day of the First Task arrived, and tensions were running high around the school with each of the separate schools cheering for their Champion. Katie had to stop herself from violently throwing up just hours before the task would start, but Helena assured her that she would be fine. Katie now knew how to duel effectively without even saying a word, which Helena was really proud of her succeeding at.

Katie was now standing outside two mahogany wooden doors, wondering where the day had gone. She didn't realise how quick of a blur it had been to get here. She then realised that the doors in front of her weren't perhaps wooden at all. There were magically modified screens around the Quidditch pitch, where the First Task was taking place. They were going to enter all three champions into their own enclosed area, where they would face their worst fear.

Helena told her to first attack it with an offensive spell, and if it stumbled or went through it, it was a Boggart. If it wasn't, then it would probably fight back. Katie remembered telling Helena that her worst fear was the Dark Lord. Helena said it still applies. She also told her that it was best to use an offensive spell first and then the Boggart repelling spell (Riddikulus) because that wouldn't be effective to the actual thing.

Katie was going over it in her head mentally, over and over.

_Go in, cast an offensive spell, proceed to Riddikulus, come out again._

It sounded so simple, yet she did not know if it was going to be simple or not.

She was gripping her wand more tightly now, as the clocks counted down. Her hand was sweating madly, she just wanted to go behind those doors and get it over with.

The cannon sounded.

She pushed open the doors. It was a dark room. She walked into it cautiously, her wand out in front. The doors shut close of their own accord behind her, causing a loud booming sound to echo around the type-of-tomb. Then, she saw him.

Lord Voldemort stood there, looking extremely realistic indeed.

"I know what you are," he said in his usual cruel tone. Katie faltered.

_It's not him, _she thought rapidly, but it poured fear into her anyway.

"You're lying," she stated. She then threw a silent Stunning curse through him anyway. He stumbled. He stood there, cackling at her mirthlessly.

She then thought of the funniest thing she could.

"Riddikulus."

She saw him turn into a small being, so small that he was no bigger than her thumb. His voice came out squeaky and she could not hear what he was saying, but she laughed all the same.

The boggart disappeared in a puff of smoke. Muffled applause broke out.

_Damn, _she thought. She forgot that she was being watched.

She thought it was over but then another set of doors opened. Lights came on around her.

Lord Voldemort came out.

_What on Earth? _she wondered. _Is this a sick joke?_

He looked at her with those scolding, scarlet eyes of his that burnt her so deeply. Katie faltered again. She now realised how less intimidating the boggart had been compared to him.

"Hello, Katie," he said, smiling sadistically.

She was speechless. She tried to remember what Helena told her.

_"Remember, if he comes out and it's the real him, stay calm. He won't kill you. He'll just probably challenge you to a duel. No matter how you feel, you have to fight back because that is the only way you'll ever beat him. I recommend starting off with a big curse to throw him off, perhaps an explosive curse. But if he starts off, try to use the counter curse. If you don't identify the spell, use a shield charm. If you think its unblockable, just dodge out of the way or throw it back at him. Just don't be afraid to fire like ten curses at once, he won't like it. Though that might just encourage him more to use one of the Unforgivables on you. But no matter what you believe, it won't be the Killing curse. If it is the Killing curse, or if it's a green spell, just dodge it just in case. Personally, I start with a Stunning curse, though I definitely need to find a new curse to start with, as it's becoming too predictable and it's too easy blocked."_

She held out her wand, a little bit more confident than she was just a minute ago.

"Don't kid yourself, Katie, you won't beat me," he stated, mocking her. She ignored it.

She fired a blasting curse at him and he blocked it.

_Okay, not a boggart. _

She then attacked him with several other curses, each different in nature. One, which was a red colour, was a particularly nasty one which Helena taught her over the past few days. When cast successfully, it had remarkably damaging effects.

Voldemort's movements were always quick-natured and handled them all with ease. He sneered at her.

"I guess I underestimated you, Katie. I'd never thought you'd be foolish enough to fight me. I just wanted a simple talk. And the cameras can't see or hear us right now, so please pay attention. We only have a short amount of time. I know you're extremely close to Miss Prince, though she's -"

"I don't -"

He silenced her without moving. He then proceeded.

"She's on a road to be reckless, and far more dangerous than you can imagine. Although right now she could literally destroy anything. I must warn you, Miss Fielding, because she could end up hurting those around her - especially you. So why am I telling you this? Because she needs to _control _what she does and _think _about what she does before she does it. Although, I have to admit that in the past few months she has gotten better at this. So, you must tell her Miss Fielding, that she has to control her power. Even I don't know what could happen if it gets out of hand. I will know if you don't tell her. And... our time is up, Miss Fielding. Go be a champion."

And he left. Just like that. She went out the way she came in.

"First out is Katie Fielding, the Hogwarts champion!"

Cheers erupted around her and applause came with it. She searched the crowd for Helena, wondering what Voldemort meant by her being too powerful. After all, Katie hadn't seen her doing anything wrong... But did that mean that she was hiding something from her?

She forcefully pushed her thoughts aside as the other two champions came out and their scores were announced.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_I am _so _sorry this chapter took me longer than it should've done. But I've gotten into reading a fanfiction that's _verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry _long AND a James Bond marathon. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come, but don't expect it too soon. After all, the fanfiction that I'm reading is 125 chapters long and it has over 2 million words. Ok bye have fun.


	35. Young and Beautiful

Katie thought about what Voldemort had said to her, and it plagued her mind over and over, constantly attacking her at every moment.

_"So, you must tell her, Miss Fielding, she has to control her power."_

Control her power? But Helena was one of the most powerful witches of her time, surely she'd be able to control her power...

_"She's on a road to be reckless, and far more dangerous than you can imagine."_

But how can she be dangerous? She always seems to be so calm, so loving, and so passionate. The Helena that she loved, the one that loved her back - surely she wouldn't harm her?

But what happens if she does lose control?

_"Even I don't know what could happen if it gets out of hand."_

Now that was a thought that sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't want to think about it, yet it was literally screaming at her to think about it, take matters into her own hands, so to speak.

Katie began to pace around the dormitory, the rest of them were down at breakfast. Katie had pretended that she was asleep, so to avoid Helena so she hadn't had to tell her what was on her mind. After all, she wasn't sure if she could just yet. Did Helena know deep down that she was unstable? Or out of control? Or potentially dangerous? And it had occurred to Katie that Voldemort could've been lying, but if he was, why had he come to her in such an urgent matter?

Katie could feel her stress building up inside her and she felt like she should just tell Helena about it. But she didn't want to face all the people congratulating her of her performance in the First Task. They didn't know the dark side of it, and she didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Katie sighed. It was only 9 AM. She just took a deep breath and exited the dormitory, wondering where the next conversation will lead her.

X

"So, he really said that?" Helena asked, astounded. Shock filled every inch of bone within her, surprised that Voldemort would say something like that.

Katie didn't reply. It was a bitter and cold taste in her mouth to reveal what she had learned.

"Did you ever consider him to be lying?"

"No, but, why would he lie at something like this?"

"Maybe it's because he's scared that I'm more powerful and he attempts to control it by telling me it could be dangerous."

"I really..."

"Have you seen the notice in the Common Room?" Helena interrupted, deciding that the argument wasn't worth it.

"I - no."

Helena sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't have. It's about the Yule Ball..."

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"You're not seriously suggesting we...?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Besides, Champions have to attend! You'd look like a right loser dancing by yourself. People would be saying things like 'Wow look at her, dancing with the invisible person.'"

"You've made your point," Katie replied coolly. "So do you want to, you know, go with me?"

"Thought you would never ask," Helena grinned. "Some Durmstrang boy did ask me before you came down, actually. He was quite good looking... Hey! Don't look at me like that!" she said, noticing Katie's disgusted face. "Not my fault I'm cute."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're not cuter than me, though. Besides, didn't you get asked by a Durmstrang student last time?"

"In your dreams. And yes I did, but he wasn't really my type."

"Figures."

X

**_The Yule Ball_****_  
_**_Students in fourth year and above may attend.__  
_It'll be taking place on Christmas Day night._  
_The doors open at 8:00 PM. _  
_Students below the fourth year may come if invited by an older student._  
_Champions must attend the Ball, as they open it as tradition.__

X

**Christmas Day**

Christmas day had started. Although Helena did not celebrate it, she did enjoy having snowball fights with Katie and other students had joined in, until eventually everyone was covered in the freezing snow. One of the students, Melissa Tully, claimed her to be charming the snowballs to make themselves go after them. As much as Helena wanted to admit that she was doing exactly that, she did not say she was.

Mid-day came, and Helena was relieved. Christmas dinner was the best thing about this day.

She and Katie sat opposite each other, laughing at each other. Katie flicked peas at Helena when the teachers weren't looking. Helena wanted to throw a dollop of mashed potato at her head for all those tiny peas hitting her skin gently. For once, other students were not afraid to talk to them and they all swapped Christmas jokes that they had found in their crackers. These students included Melissa Tully from the earlier snowball fight; Taylor Harwood, who actually seemed quite nice; Jackson Rhodes he was quite an awkward boy, yet he was nice nonetheless; and Rosaline Corner, though she preferred to be called Rose and she seemed to be 'going out' with Jackson. Helena was beginning to grow fond of them, though she was still curious to know if they had any other intentions.

After the dinner, Helena had long forgotten about her suspicions when they decided to once again go outside in the flurry of snow and build a gigantic snowman (that was held up by magic, of course). It had an overly large head, and the arms were too small, but they were happy that they made it all the same. Katie left at around 5 to get ready for the ball, and Helena called her a loser for caring so much about getting ready for it. Ironically, Helena left thirty minutes later but Katie wasn't in the dormitory. She just figured that she went elsewhere to get ready. She shrugged and went rooting through her suitcase and finally at the bottom was a dress. Helena took out the dress, and it was so short that it barely covered her knees. The top part of the dress was a lavender colour that went into a deep magenta. It had no sleeves or straps, yet it would hand nicely from her shoulders. It gave her the impression that she was exploring the galaxy when she looked at it, as it had such an outer-space vibe to its colouring. But what Helena loved most about it, was that it was bought from a muggle store back in August and she paid for it with her own money. That was the best thing about it, because of how out-of-place it is in a place like this.

She hung it above her bed, to see if it'll get any straighter than it already is. Helena doubted it, but she could always fix it later. She decided that she was going to have a shower, and then get ready. And, as always, the shower was warm and she stayed in there for at least 45 minutes. She came out, and dried herself with a Hot-Air charm. She was now dry, and her brown hair was in a soft, fluffy state. She loved her hair like this, and it made her wonder why she didn't wash it every day. But then she remembered that she didn't really see the point of washing it, after all, she had magic. But sometimes the muggle ways were the better way.

She sighed. She straightened out the dress by carefully swiping her wand over the creases. It took about ten minutes to do this, and it really would've been quicker if she had access to an iron, but everyone knew that electrical appliances did not work at Hogwarts because of all the magic surrounding it. The dress was now ready to wear, and she thought it would be better to put it on now before she did her hair. She undid the zip and stepped into it, pulled the dress up her body and fastened the zip at her back. She looked into the mirror and saw her wide brown eyes staring back at her. Her hair was down long past her shoulders - she couldn't even remember the last time she cut it. She felt her forehead, feeling the bumpiness of spots and pimples alike. She sighed louder, and went into the emergency part of her things. She drew out Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher that she found in one of her mother's wardrobes. It had worked on all the other ones, but these ones had come up recently. Her arms came up to her forehead to apply it and horror came across her face: she completely forgot to shave.

X

Katie was taking refuge in the Hufflepuff dormitory. Katie guessed that Voldemort had forgotten to close this one, or he didn't know it was there, as she could still access it from her First Year days before she met Helena. She looked at her dress hung up against the door. It was very pretty, and she bought it the same time that Helena did. Only that none of them had seen each other's dresses. Her dress was lavender coloured, and it was high collared with short sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. It went as far down as her knees, and the bottom of the dress was pleated so it swished around her as much as she liked. She was left pondering what to do next. Her hair was drying in a towel on top of her head. Slowly, she began to put on her dress. But barely a minute later, Katie felt a stab of pain burning in her stomach.

"Dammit, not now."

She wasn't due for another week, but she guessed it decided to come early just to piss her off. She rushed to a book that she brought with her just in case and inside was a potion to stop the blood flow.

It was one hour until the ball began.

X

**7:55 PM.**

Helena walked slowly through the dungeons. Jackson and Rose were next to her, talking cheerfully. She wanted to see Katie so badly... Helena's long, brown hair was in a French braid with a small blue ribbon at the end of it. Since Helena's hair was so long, the braid came down just past her shoulders and it rested there quite comfortably. Her dress flowed softly around her waist and Roe had already complimented her on it. Helena didn't really know how to react to that, so she just smiled and said "Thanks, you too."

She was getting closer to the doors of the Great Hall now, where students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike were mingling with Hogwarts students, and some were even going to dance with cute Beauxbatons girls. Then, she saw Katie.

She was standing by herself in a crowd, looking around but then she met Helena's eye and grinned. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her pearl earrings showing on her ear lobes for once (they were usually covered by strands of hair). She still had that fucking ribbon tied around her wrist, and even though Helena never admitted it, it annoyed her as it 'got in the way'. Helena glanced at her dress, and immediately (and inappropriately) wished that she could rip it off of her.

Katie swished her way to her, as though she floated in the air. Then, she was next to her and gripping her hand softly.

"I started my period an hour ago," she whispered.

"I didn't need to know that," muttered Helena so no one else but Katie could hear. Katie grinned again.

"Remember that book you gave me?"

"Yes," she lied easily.

"Well it had a potion in there to stop it. It was fun."

"Wait, you brewed a potion? Successfully? I can't believe it, you must be kidding."

Katie gave her a small slap on the arm.

The doors to the Great Hall, it must be 8.

"Ooh, you ready, Helena?" Katie mocked her.

"Honey, I was ready before you were born."

The Great Hall was different to how it was decorated earlier; the long tables were gone and were replaced with small circular tables with chairs pulled up to them. Then, there was a big massive space to where Helena guessed they would be dancing. Christmas trees were in each corner, four in total, each decorated differently. One had clear glass baubles with red tinsel, another covered with snow that didn't melt and the baubles were green and silver with green tinsel, the next had gold baubles and a live fairy on the top of it and lights were flashing off of it, and the final one had silver beads dangling from the pine branches and the tree itself changed colour slowly every 10 seconds to avoid epileptic fits.

Katie led her onto the floor and Helena looked into her emerald eyes longingly. Katie put a hand on her waist and Helena wished that she would go under her dress and feel her right there and then. Music began playing, but Helena wasn't following it. Katie led her around, and Helena didn't really know what to do - this was her first time dancing. But Katie seemed to have some practise.

_When did she learn how to do this? _Helena wondered. _And why didn't she teach me, it would've been less embarrassing for both of us. _

The song ended after three agonising minutes and everyone clapped. Helena just stood there being bewildered, she hadn't seen other people join the dance floor. Katie led her off once more, but they definitely weren't going to dance again. Instead, there was a long table where the Champions were supposed to sit at the north-end of the Great Hall.

"Can't we sit elsewhere?" Helena asked. "I really don't want everyone just staring at us, it makes me feel self-conscious."

"Stop moaning, will you?" replied Katie swiftly. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, alright." Helena rolled her eyes at her and sat down next to her, looking bored. They were then interrupted by Taylor, who introduced her to her date from Durmstrang.

"This is Ernest," she stated. "He was born in France, but then his family moved to The Netherlands after the war. Isn't he cute?"

He had deep brown hair along with dark brown eyes. He had stubble on his cheekbones, giving Helena the impression that he was at least twice her age, but he looked handsome all the same.

Helena nodded and Katie shook her head in disapproval.

"Let's get drinks," Taylor said to Ernest and he looked at her with a blank expression. "Ah, yes. He doesn't understand a lot of English. He just knows simplified words like 'yes' and 'no'. He's useless, but really I couldn't say no to him. You get me?"

"No not really," Katie sniffed.

"Somebody's jealous," Helena said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not jealous."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Katie hit her for that.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Helena scowled, rubbing her arm where she hit her.

Katie murmured something that Helena didn't catch, but it sounded suspiciously like "Because you're a fucking prick."

Helena didn't reply.

"Ah, this is awkward. I'll just go and gesture at some drinks, bye." And Taylor left.

"So what's up?" Helena asked Katie.

She sighed.

"You always check out people you find hot."

"Do not."

"Yes you do, and it bothers me."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to check you out as well?"

"Well it would be nice once in a while," Katie said.

"Can I check you out right now?" she pulled her tongue at her.

"Well, not right now, but later."

"Ah, you're such a tease, Miss Fielding."

"Shut up, Miss Prince."

"No need for that, Miss Fielding."

"Go away," she said crossly.

"Okay," Helena said gladly, getting up and leaving. It's not like she wanted to be here anyway. She checked her watch. It had been an hour already? She didn't remember the time going by that quickly…

She left the Great Hall, though several people had asked her to dance. She said no to all, not really wishing to upset Katie. Especially how she knew that her eyes were following her every move. Outside the Great Hall, it was empty. It looks like no one else had run out just yet – it wasn't that far into the night.

Then, the doors had opened behind her and she turned around to see Katie had followed her, still looking as pretty as an hour ago.

"Hey," Katie said.

"Hello."

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted an excuse to leave, I guess. I'm not a big fan of places like that, you know that."

"Well you lasted an entire hour before you ran out, how does that feel Miss Prince?" she asked teasingly.

"Well there's now a sense of relief rolling over me as I thought you were going to shout at me."

"I wouldn't shout at you," Katie looked at her menacingly and stared deep into Helena's eyes that were filled with enduring lust.

She proceeded to shove Helena into the wall, taking Helena by surprise.

"Oh, we're doing this now?" Helena whispered under her breath, ready to take Katie hungrily.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she purred softly. She pushed her soft, sweet lips onto Helena's pursed lips, biting down tenderly. Helena gasped. This caused Katie to kiss her harder, gasping for air when she finally pulled away.

"You're such a tease," Helena murmured softly, eyes closed as she savoured the taste of her girlfriend.

"No, just leading you on so we can go some place quiet... So we won't be interrupted. Then, you can do as much as you'd like. Or I do as much as I like. Either way, it's going to be fun."

Katie lead her near to the entrance of the Hogwarts Kitchens.

"What are we-" Helena began.

Katie kissed her on the lips softly, before she could finish her question.

Helena's mind immediately cleared of everything, her sole desire to love Katie like no one else could. Katie then proceeded to shove Helena into one of the couches, and she instantly fell into it, but not caring as Katie continued to kiss her all over her body. Her lips were so soft against her skin, so tender and delicate, spreading love and joy across her entire nerve system. Helena could only pay it back by doing the same, following her lips wherever they went on her body. Helena began to get heated up and caught up in the moment, getting more and more eager to engage into something better, something that neither of them had experienced with one and another.

Katie began taking off her dress slowly, and then Helena's dress, which made her hands find her zip until Helena helped her and it slid off her tender body. Helena had expected more layers to be underneath the dress, but instead she found Kate naked underneath. Her body was so curvy, slightly overweight, but Helena liked her that way. Her boobs were misshaped, but Helena did not mind. She planted a soft kiss on each nipple, licking, and sucking. Katie moaned in pleasure as her tongue worked its way around the soft tips. Helena continued, enjoying this particular movement a lot, as did her girlfriend. Helena then bit softly into it and Katie gasped out in pleasure and began to quiver quietly.

Helena felt between her legs an wetness came dripping off her fingers, yet she stayed in that place, liking it more the longer she lingered there - the warmness was something that she had not experienced before besides from herself, it was better this way.

Meanwhile, Katie has gone and searched up Helena's thighs until she reached felt underwear and pulled it down over her shaved vulva. Katie's finger and Helena's finger lingered over the designated places, each exploring each other's entrance to their vaginas, and Katie's other hand rested on Helena's breast, feeling the weight of it as her hand smoothed it out .

Katie proceeded with two fingers that widened Helena's wet entrance and felt the inside of her. Helena was instantly thrown into sweet ecstasy, something she she couldn't achieve on her own, for this was different, better, more exciting. They were both filled with so much lust for one and another, that they were beginning to lose control.

Their legs were entwined with the other's, hands feeling everywhere they could cover, desperate to pleasure each other, each becoming more exciting every second they took.

Breaths became shorter, and enjoyment took over their bodies.

Katie had hit the place that Helena was longing for and she moaned in sweet and glorious vanity of the experience.

It wasn't long after Katie continued to please her an Helena had forgotten about Katie's own experience that she finally came and released a fluid of white liquid which trickled out of her vagina. Katie licked and kissed every part of it as Helena screamed and moaned and groaned at this new thing.

Helena could not say that she didn't enjoy all of this, yet it was strange. It was discomforting, but Katie did not find it as discomforting as her significant other.

This was definitely a Christmas that neither of them will forget for a very long time. After all, it's the first time they've committed themselves to such an intimate matter.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is my first lesbian smut scene and it's so bad... Jesus. OK. Sorry this took so fucking long, I honestly couldn't find any words about what was going to happen at the end. Also, I started reading the Bible (ugh I know right?) and I got distracted. Also this scene was why I rated it M.

I may or may not have other scenes like this in the future but it's probably unlikely seeing how badly I do them.

Sorry if this chapter is confusing, by the way, it's got a lot of story line and character development.

Anyway, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP!

\- Queen xx


	36. Valentine's and Tasks

**February 2015**

**Valentine's Day, approximately 9:10 PM.**

Helena waited all day to 'get with' Katie, as all the other times they just simply couldn't get away. Firstly, they both had a lot of homework to catch up on as it was getting nearer to the Second Task. Secondly, they couldn't sneak off to the Hufflepuff Common Room as so many people decided to go back to the Kitchens to get more food. But finally, the time came. And Helena couldn't wait.

Helena pushed Katie into the soft sofa. They had been spending more time here than usual. Ever since Christmas, this was like a magical place for the both of them. It was like it was engraved across their souls and Katie finally felt like she was at home.

Helena proceeded to nibble on Katie's ear and Katie pushed her away, indicating for Helena to stop. She wasn't in the mood.

"No, Helena," she stated clearly.

Helena took it as a sign of teasing and carried on.

Katie flipped out.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted suddenly, startling Helena. "Didn't your parents teach you anything about consent?" Rage pulsed through her vains and took over her body.

Helena looked like as if she was just slapped hard in the face and her eyes narrowed to slits. She looked like she was going to spit fire.

"You were completely fine with it two months ago, when you took control of me and as soon as I take control over you, you act as though I've been tought consent by my two dead parents who died long before I knew what consent was."

"I - I," Katie stammered.

"Don't apologise," she snapped. "It's not my fault you can't handle a little dominance once in your life."

"It's not dominance, it's rape."

"Did you ever consider even for a second that I wanted what you did to me?"

"You seemed to like it."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll be begging for it soon enough and I'll be like 'Um, no, Katie, because I can't handle a little fun.'"

"Not everything is about you, Helena!" she screamed at her.

"I didn't make it about me," she replied calmly, even though she didn't feel it. "I just think that you don't love me enough to give me pleasure."

"Th-that's not true," Katie replied, her voice soft and hoarse. "Of course I love you, I always will."

x

**A few weeks later...**

**The Riddle**.

They were in the corner of the Slytherin Dormitory, figuring out the Riddle for the Second Task. It was past Midnight and everyone had gone to sleep. Most people wished Katie good luck, for she would need it. The Riddle was released just one day before the Task, another cruel joke of Voldemort's, Helena expected, since the Riddle proved difficult to solve, especially how half of it seemed to hardly make any sense at all.

_The Second Task is to become your mask,  
Not to harm yourself, but your dearest charm,  
Pick up your wand, then proceed to your task -  
You will probably be forced to disarm,  
But this is not your concern, just begin.  
For time flies when you're having fun,  
Time will be an eternity for him.  
But sooner than later, you shall be done,  
Or suffer the wrath of what proved to be none.  
After all, the ones you love must be saved,  
But you can only do that at their pain -  
Or else be in complete disdain with you._

"What I can gather from this, Katie, is that you'll be surrounded by the other Champions, you'll have to pick up your wand to disarm either the Champions or your victim, you have to save someone you love by giving them pain and the person you torture will probably feel it for ages but it'll only take like ten seconds. To summarise, we're both screwed," Helena said in a massive monologue, droning on. She'd been looking at this for at least five hours, her voice hoarse from all the possible theories it could be.

"Great. How exactly will we both be screwed?" she answered slowly, not giving her words much thought. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. The Task was tomorrow.

"Because, I'm someone who you love, dumb ass. You'd have to torture me."

Katie froze. There was no way she could do that.

After Christmas... After Valentine's Day... She couldn't.

"What if I can't do that?" she pleaded.

"'Or else be in complete disdain with you.'" Helena quoted.

"But what does that even mean? It could mean a thousand things. Like who's going to hate me? You? Or Him?"

"Most likely both of us, a potion or a serum could make that happen... Trust me, Katie, you don't want Him hating you."

Katie sighed.

"Is there even a serum for that? I mean, I've never heard of a potion like it... Plus, serums aren't that common as they're so tricky to make..."

"You're forgetting he has Professor Snape, Katie."

"Right," Katie frowned. _Was there a serum that made everyone hate you? _Katie thought it unlikely, but who knows what the Dark Lord has. Followers is one thing, but _powerful serums? _It made her worried. "It's there a way for me to feign me to hurt you?"

"What do you mean?" Helena replied a little too quickly, her heart dropping. She didn't think of that possibility.

"Like, you know, use a spell that looks like a curse that's meant to cause pain but it doesn't cause pain at all. Like a -what's it called?- Flame-Freezing charm."

"No," she immediately said.

"But -"

"No," she repeated. "The Dark Lord will know the spell, he can manipulate fire well, He will know it's not real."

A long silence followed. Katie gulped the air anxiously. She was tired, and when she looked at the clock it was 2 AM. She accepted all of the wrongs of later that day and headed to a dreamless sleep.

x

**The Second Task**

The Champions were in a tent, waiting to enter the area. The first Champion to enter would be Aveline Roux, then it would be Ernest Hartl, and finally, Katie Fielding. It made Katie think if they always liked doing it in the alphabetical order of each school.

Katie, of course, was scared to hell. After all, Helena had been missing since breakfast and no one had seen her since. It made her wonder if she was already chained to a post and ready to be tortured. Her heart froze at that thought.

_How can I hurt her? _she wondered. But then a cannon sounded for the first Champion and Katie was brought back to her senses. It didn't take an announcement to say that she failed the task.

"The Beauxbatons Champion has failed to do the task. Ernest Hartl, please enter the arena."

He left quickly, twiddling his wand between his fingers. _It was only a matter of time... _

Surely enough, roughly five minutes later, an announcement was made.

"The Durmstrang Champion has passed successfully. Katie Fielding, please enter the arena."

Katie took a deep breath. She gripped her wand tightly, even though it felt like it was slipping out of her hands as she was worried. _What if Helena won't love me any more after this? What will happen then?_

She left the tent trembling slightly, and she gingerly followed a short path to the arena.

She stepped through a large arch moments later, which was the entrance. She barely heard the shouts as her hand subconsciously tightened around her wand. She started to feel slightly dizzy, but she couldn't focus on this for long: someone came out of no where and attempted to disarm her. She blocked it easily and they disappeared in thin air. She was momentarily confused, but she continued walking to where, predictably, Helena was chained to a post. She looked fine on the inside, but it made her wonder what had happened in the past few hours whilst she wasn't there?

Half of the audience was silent in anticipation, the other half were cheering on for her to get on and torture her. She couldn't say which half made her even more anxious. She stepped forward, taking in the surroundings around her. She continued walking subconsciously. Every other part of her body was screaming protest not to carry herself forward, but her legs paid no attention. She raised, her wand, trembling slightly. Anger towards Voldemort struck her like electricity, and the only way to transmit that hatred was hitting anyone in her way, even if it was her girlfriend.

"Crucio!"

And the red curse struck Helena, and she screamed in pain at the curse and she shook furiously, trembling horrendously. Katie wanted to keep going, to maximise the pain, but she stopped and she came to her senses.

She had just tortured the only person that she loved in the entire world.

"Katie Fielding, pass," the voice rung out.

The world spun around her, regret filling her quickly.

She fell backwards and everything went black.

x

Helena was beside her when she awoke hours later.

"What happened?" Katie murmured.

"Well, you kind of passed out... You did pass the Task though."

"But I tortured you?" she remembered. "Did it hurt?"

Helena looked at her blankly and then looked around the Hospital Wing to see if anyone was there. There wasn't.

"Well," she whispered. "That wasn't exactly me."

"What?" Katie almost shouted in disbelief.

"I kind of, um, made a Polyjuice Potion. I was kind of expecting something like this to happen, so I made the potion for future reference, and it came in handy."

"So you cheated?"

"No, I didn't cheat. There was just certain rules they forgot to mention, so I took advantage of it."

"So who did transform into you?"

"It doesn't matter. They're fine now. Honest. I made sure that they were."

"Right," she replied, scowling.

She decided not to worry about it much.

But then Helena brought her news that the Third Task was moved forward to next week, because the other schools have to leave for their examinations.

Katie almost fainted again.


	37. The Unexpected Third

**Authors Note: **I feel like this chapter is soooo poorly written. That's my main reason for not updating this quicker. And the fact that I've almost finished this Fanfiction now. I've like pre-wrote other chapters too so the next chapter might be updated more quickly than this one, seeing as I've actually already finished it. More twists &amp; turns to come.

* * *

Katie got annoyed at the thought of the Last Task being moved forward, but then she released it did have some upsides. Like how she wouldn't have to wait around for about three months.

This also meant that Voldemort released the clue a day after they discharged her from the Hospital wing.

_Fight your opponent  
__In the Quidditch Pitch at noon  
__'Til Death do you part_

Needles to say, the clue was self explanatory.

So Helena gave Katie small lessons on how to duel. Only recently Katie did not appear in the Slytherin Common Room until after dinner. Katie always said that she had to catch up in other lessons as she was so busy with the Triwizard Tournament. She just shrugged Helena's annoyance at her off. But it made Helena wonder, did she need to catch up or was she just 'with someone else?'

Helena shook her head, furious at the thought.

No, she wouldn't do that. She loves me and I love her, she insisted to herself.

What if she is cheating on you? A small voice replied. She didn't even want to think about it. She shoved the thought back into her mind.

Instead, she weighed up Katie's options and chances against Ernest Hartl, the Durmstrang Champion. Helena could beat him with ease, but Katie... She didn't know. He was one year older than both Helena and Katie, and one year makes all the difference. He'll be taking his NEWTs after the task is finished.

He'll know more things than Katie and I, she thought grimly. Durmstrang is better known for the Dark Arts than we are. They've been teaching it for longer.

It didn't help that both of them had more homework on top of this. Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms - you name it. Especially how she had such a poor start in the year. To be honest, she was starting to deteriorate a little. But that didn't get her hopes down. After all, what could you lose from not achieving an 'Outstanding' NEWT? But then again, she blamed it on the terrible excuse of a teacher for her Dark Arts. She supposed that teaching Katie would help her get back on track with improving her own work.

In other news, rumours have also began to circulate that Snape tortured The Beauxbatons Champion.

Helena did kind of see this coming, as the last line of the riddle of the Second Task did say that they would have to suffer for failing. But the rumour became coupled with the fact that Aveline Roux was muggle-born, so that might be one of the reasons that she's dead.

x

**The Final Task**

Helena woke up in the dormitory quite late, as it was a Saturday. But the Third Task wouldn't be starting until 1:00 PM. That gave her - them, three hours to prepare. So it was no surprise that she was the only one in the dormitory. She got changed into comfortable clothing and went down into the Common Room. Only five people were in there, and she wondered where Katie was.

She promised to stay in here, but perhaps she got fed up of waiting. I did tell her to wake me up...

She got annoyed at Katie for this thought, as she clearly did not wake her up. Katie even knew how she liked to sleep in on weekends.

She decided to go into the library, to see if Katie was in there. She wasn't.

Where on Earth is she?

In fact, she didn't find her until it was ten minutes before the actual task started.

"Where have you been?" Helena demanded.

"I... I was, um..."

"Never mind," she interrupted. "Do you know what you're doing? Do you know the spells?"

"Yes," Katie replied, confident.

"Great, so you won't be at all useless?"

"Uh huh, yeah."

"You know nothing, do you?"

"Well -" Katie started but an announcement called her to the arena. "Ooo, wish me luck!" And she left without another word. Was it just Helena or was Katie 'off' today? She supposed it was because she was nervous. It was a win or die situation.

Helena sighed and gathered into the stands with the rest of the schools.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the voice of Lord Voldemort. "Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Today, both of our Champions will enter the arena, but only one can come out. This is a most perilous task of bravery and greatness. Our Champions must face each other in a duel, and in the end will bring out the most worthy of the Triwziard cup! However, Hogwarts school has not won the Triwizard Tournament in over a decade. Will they be able to come out on top with their Champion Katie Fielding? Or will the odds be correct and Ernest Hartl of Durmstrang Institute succeed? It is time for the Champions to come and meet their fate."

His words ended in an echo, and Helena saw Katie come in through a gate. Ernest came through one on the parallel side. Helena's heart was thumping hard in her chest, she wasn't sure if she could watch.

x

**Ernest Hartl POV.**

I clutched my wand in my hand tightly, feeling the soft, smooth wood between each of my fingers. The crowd was cheering and screaming, excited for the task to come. Most were cheering for me, as the rumours had it, I'm about to kill a Mudblood. This is probably my only chance to prove myself worthy of following the Dark Lord, serving him where I can. I'd carry out any task he'd give me to his satisfaction. Perhaps he'd even reward me! Perhaps even I'd fight by his side and we'd take on the world that's full of blood traitors and Mudbloods alike.

There's only one thing stopping me, though. And that is killing this stupid wench that stands in front of me. She is pretty, you couldn't deny it, but I'd rather not fuck her myself. Her auburn hair shone in the sun, and it danced around us and her blue eyes sparkled like the sky. But she isn't my type. Not like she'd fuck me either - I've seen her and her girlfriend. Unnatural, I tell you. But who am I to judge?

"When the canon is sounded, the Final Task will be started," said the voice of the Dark Lord.

_You only got one shot, so give your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime._

There wasn't a single sound in the arena now, and apprehension built within me. I could see her figure trembling slightly, I could tell. She was nervous, and that was a good thing. Her hand wrapped around her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white. It was like she was holding on for dear life. Just her and I, about to dance.

The canon echoed throughout the arena, breaking the still silence.

She sent a stunning curse at me, and I threw it back at her much more powerful than it came. This surprised me when her shield charm almost threw me off of my feet and the invisible, metal shield made a _clang._

She then proceeded to send me many hexes, curses, even jinxes of all different colours and some were more powerful than others. They got me distracted and the heat of anger boiled up within me. I dealt with every single one, but by the end of it fire erupted from my wand. I didn't even realise I was doing that, but it was what my Headmaster taught me. Several gasps came from the crowd, and her eyes were wide with fear.

The fire came rushing toward her and she extinguished it quickly with some water. She almost used a shield charm, and the fire would've ripped through it and set her on fire. _Almost._

I took my chance, and I shouted. "ABLEDEN!"

A dark blue, almost purple, curse erupted from my wand like a beam. The curse thundered through the air and it met my target within seconds, her eyes wide with fear. She groaned and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Reality struck me as the cheers burst in triumph around me.

I am the rightful Champion. Joy spread like an addiction around my veins. I have never felt so accomplished in my life.

Great things were coming my way, I now knew. The Dark Lord was looking at me, knowingly.

I am ready.

x

**Helena's POV.**

Tears were streaming softly down my face._ Why am I crying? Was it the sight of the curse hitting her so brutally? Or was it the mini groan we heard? Oh, Katie._ Taylor had to hold me back from running into the arena to sit by her side, care for her, hug her until someone had to drag me away. Yet, she held me back and told me it would be ok. How can it be ok when the only thing I love is there injured? But one small part of me told me it was probably for the best. They'd have to try to save her, but the Task was that one of them had to die. She's not dead... How could he win if she isn't dead? My head shook violently and Rose just held my hand for support. I'm grateful for these moments, at least.

"Ladies and gentleman. Ernest Hartl of Durmstrang Institute has beaten Katie Fielding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is, the Triwizard Champion!" Voldemort's voice echoed loudly over the cheers and applause.

_How can he be so careless? He's probably thinking right now to recruit him as a Death Eater. Does he not care for the injured?_

_Of course he doesn't, he kills the injured, the weak,_ a voice hissed at me.

They carried Katie off the pitch on a stretcher, and honours were given to the winner. I zoned out, not really thinking of where I was going. I was walking aimlessly.

Before I knew it, I was in the grounds near the Black lake.

_What am I doing here?_ I thought to myself._ I never come here. I should be in the Hospital wing, sitting beside Katie._ I checked my watch. How could it have been an hour after the task finished? It seems so long ago. There's an emptiness inside me that dug deeper and deeper every passing second. I had to visit her.

x

Katie was asleep on the bed. They allowed Helena in, but they told her not to disturb her. The curse that hit her caused her a great deal of distress, apparently. But Helena wouldn't disturb her anyway, after all that happened, she deserved to rest.

Helena didn't know how long she was sat there exactly, but she never left. One of the healers did an update on Katie but left after just two minutes. Things were obviously not looking good.

"Helena?" muttered a barely, audible voice.

"Hey," she replied quietly. "Try not to move. You're in pain."

"Helena... The - the rumours were true," she struggled. "I'm a Mud-"

"Shhh. I still love you, the way you are. I don't care about your blood status."

Her eyes looked into Helena's eyes. They were so full of pain, and heavy to look out of. Her face showed the paleness of a ghost. Her lips smiled slightly.

Her mouth opened as if to say something, but instead her head fell to her side and her eyes closed just one more time, and her body became motionless.


	38. You Shoot Me Down

Helena shut the door of the Hospital Wing quietly, trying to fight back the tears that would surely run down her face sooner or later. Numbness filled her body, however, and she couldn't feel a thing.

She checked her watch, which said 11:20 PM. It was extremely late, she wasn't aware of the time whilst she was in there for the last hours of life of her sweet, sweet Katie. She walked slowly to the Slytherin Common Room, wondering what she could do next - and how she can get there. Before she could reach the entrance, however, Voldemort stopped her.

"Why are you out so late, Helena? Aren't you aware it's past curfew?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord, I am. However, I was just with Katie. She's having some 'rest' at the moment, so I thought I should leave her to go back to my Dormitory. Is that a problem?" she asked. She couldn't bear to say that she was dead.

He looked at her for a few seconds.

"No I suppose not," He finally said. "Just don't make a habit of it. Goodnight, Helena."

"Goodnight, my Lord."

She left as quickly as she could without running. She heard a door being locked, but she continued until she got to the door. She said the password and the door swung open. There was a large crowd of people and several tried to stop Helena from going up to the Dormitory for an update on Katie. She said nothing, just simply barging past them.

The first thing she noticed about the Dormitory, was that Katie's things had gone. It was like she never went there. Once again, she fought the tears by blinking rapidly, to attempt them from flowing. This was not the time or the place. She grabbed her backpack and cast an undetectable extension charm in hopes to fit everything in there. She briefly went through her trunk, but it mainly contained her books that didn't really contain any relevance. In fact, she didn't put any books into her backpack, except one to lean on. She also got several quills, one bottle of ink, her muggle clothing which included the dress she wore to the Yule Ball as she was feeling a little sentimental about it, she found a bottle of Dittany and several bezoars that would be useful if she got poisoned. She pocketed her wand so that it could be easily accessible, even though she didn't really need it. She decided to leave rest of her things there rather than vanishing them as it would look like she was taken away or whatever. She proceeded to make the backpack light like a feather, so she wouldn't have to trek it around. She was finishing up, when she heard someone come into the dormitory.

"Helena?" said the voice of Melissa Tully.

"Yes, Mel?" she replied.

"Where you going?"

She wanted to say 'What gave it away?' but instead -

"I'm... going to spend the night in the Hospital Wing with Katie."

"Why do you have a backpack with you?" she asked. There was no fooling her.

"It's to make her more comfortable. It was a really bad curse but... You know."

"I see. Wish her well for me."

"I will."

"See you around," she said as she got ready for bed.

_No, you won't, _Helena thought.

"Yeah, you too."

She left the dormitory quietly as Melissa was looking on at her, oblivious to what Helena was doing.

When she re-entered the Common Room, she just said that she needed to be with Katie right now. Oh, but they'll know in the morning... But for now, they're having fun.

She left through the door and a strange sense of freedom wiped over her.

But then reality returned to her. How was she going to get out of here? She couldn't leave through the door as she heard Voldemort locking it.

Without conscious thought, she ran. She didn't know where to, but her legs just carried her. She didn't run into any teachers, surprisingly, and that was suspicious in itself. But finally, she realised where she was.

Her body had brought her to the Seventh floor corridor, near where the Ravenclaw Dormitory was. Painstakingly, she remembered that Katie had brought her here once. But that was before all of this mess happened.

_But I can't go there, it's closed, _she thought.

_Look closer, _a small voice in her head said.

_I need a place to go, not a dead end, _she argued. But at the end of 'I need a place to go' a door appeared.

However -

"OI!" shouted a voice from behind. Helena turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange. Helena smiled sweetly to her. "JUST WHAT YOU THINK -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Helena struck her with a Killing Curse. She then vanished her body.

She turned to see the door gone, but then she concentrated.

_I need a place to go from here. I need -_

The door re-appeared.

"The Room of Requirement," she whispered. She had read about it in one of her books, but she had no idea it was real.

She pushed the door open and she was greeted by a large room with numerous of hammocks and beds. On the walls were all of the house crests apart from Slytherin's. _What exactly is this place? _she wondered.

"Hey!" someone shouted at her. Her heart and body froze. _Who are these people? _

A man who was around eighteen years old came up to her and pinned her against the wall and held his wand to her throat. He looked so angry, but scared and his eyes -

_No, Helena, _her inner consciousness said to her. _Your girlfriend just died. This isn't right._

_I don't care, _she replied. _Have you seen his eyes?_

"Hello," she replied as calmly as possible. "It would be better to hold your wand against my temple, as right now I could take your wand and kill you and everyone in here with it. However, I'm not here to harm any of you, I'm just looking for a way out."

"Why are you looking to escape?" he demanded. "Are you muggle-born?"

"Depends, would you kill me if I was?"

They laughed at her.

"No," the man replied, easing his wand ever so slightly. "We're all muggle-borns here."

"What if the Dark Lord finds you?" she asked.

"Well he did put a Death Eater outside. Wait, how did you get in?"

"I - um. Just killed her, actually."

Muttering broke out and Helena blushed.

He scowled at her.

"My name's Justin. What's yours?"

"Helena," she replied. "Helena Prince."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared.

"Seriously?" he asked. She nodded. "Well you're bad ass. So, how come you do want to leave?"

"I'm hunted... My friend just died... You know, the usual reasons. Apart from being muggle-born, of course."

"Oh that reminds me."

He finally let her go and he instead showed her a battered edition of advanced potion making.

"Is this yours?" Austin asked.

She took it and looked at who it actually belonged to, because it wasn't hers. It said: 'This book is the property the Half-Blood Prince.'

_Half-Blood Prince? _Then she remembered that she was a Half-Blood Prince. A spark of electricity shocked her suddenly.

"Yes," she lied. "Thank you for returning it to me, I was wondering where it went." She then put the book in her bag. He nodded slightly at her.

"Well. I suppose seeing that this book helped us a lot, we should let you pass."

"Thank you, but what are you going to do without it?"

"Oh. We've copied it up already. I'll just open up the passage for you..."

"What if she tells someone that we're here?" someone called out.

"You won't, will you?" he asked her quietly.

"No," she replied truthfully. "But I can't guarantee anything that can be tortured out of me. I'll try my best though, it's nice here."

He nodded to her once more.

"I'll open the passageway. Hang on."

He climbed up a ladder against the opposite wall and there was a blank portrait.

"So you're really leaving?" a girl asked her.

Helena nodded.

"Damn. We're all only here because we're scared to leave. Like, it's so dangerous out there... You can stay here if you want, even though you're not really a muggle-born."

"No. I thank you for the offer, but I guess this place gives me too many memories."

"Okay, well. The portraits open. I'll see you around, maybe?" Austin put out his hand. Helena smiled and shook it.

"Yeah. Hopefully not too soon. Thanks for everything."

She climbed up the ladder and before she walked through the passageway, she waved to them and they all waved back.

It was all so surreal to how all of these people were here.

She took one last look around the Room of Requirement and the walked into the passageway. The portrait closed behind her.

It was darkness all around her. She took her wand out of her pocket and lit it up. It was quite narrow, and from here it seemed quite long. She sighed and walked along it quickly. After all, being claustrophobic didn't really help with these close quarters, so she tried to go as quickly as possible.

At one point, at about half way through, it got extremely cold. She supposed it was the dementors guarding the boundaries of Hogwarts above her. She couldn't be far off...

After a while, she got bored and tired, but finally she came to a frame that was rectangular and she pushed it open. She unlit her wand.

"Who goes there?" asked an angry voice.

"Sorry I - I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just hoping to pass through."

The man came out of the darkness. He had long grey hair, with an extremely long, grey beard. His eyes were bright blue and she remembered them from somewhere. He busied himself with bread and butterbeer.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Helena," she said. "Prince," she added.

He looked at her with those bright blue eyes of his, looking at her curiously.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore."

He snorted.

"Know my brother do you? You're probably too young, though. But, you should try an alias. A name like yours could get you into masses amount of trouble."

"I didn't know your brother," she said truthfully. "However, I did see his portrait. Besides, I wouldn't know a name to use. All of them are risky."

"Gotten into trouble, have you? But I can't say I'm surprised, technically you should be dead by now. I knew your parents, they were good people. Made a few mistakes, though. Spoke too loudly around the wrong crowd, I'd say. Rather like you in a way. Now do you see why you should be dead? But I'm not the one to judge, the entire Order were the same. That's what got most of them killed. Apart from me, of course. No one ever really expected me to be a part of it. But of course, I still have a pub to run."

"You were a part of the Order?" she asked.

He smirked at her.

"Come on, get yourself down from there. You seem like a nice girl, contrary to popular belief."

Helena jumped down from inside of the wall.

"Why, what does popular belief say about me?"

"Ah, not much. Just that you're probably clinically insane, due to the many times you've defied You-Know-Who."

"I've only defied him twice," she muttered.

"Twice too many," he said wisely. "Although I should be as dead as you are."

Helena laughed.

"So I have hope, then?"

"I wouldn't count on it. You just got to learn how to stay low. But seeing as you've left where you're supposed to be, you're looking for all kinds of trouble."

"Yeah. I know what I'm doing. I think. What time is it?" she questioned.

"Near midnight, I should think. You'd better be getting a move on, if you don't want to be found. I have Death Eaters checking this blasted place at twelve thirty, pisses me off to be honest. Oh, I forgot. You can't apparate here."

Helena rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can't, because that'd be too easy."

"Sorry, kiddo. It's a safety feature over the whole of Hogsmeade, which includes here. You're welcome to stay until morning, when it lifts."

"Nah, you're okay. Any chance I can create an illegal Portkey?"

He smiled at her.

"That's what I like to hear. Sure, knock yourself out. Just don't make it to where you're actually going to. I assume you're of age. Not being tracked, are you?"

"I'm of age, yes. Am I being tracked? I don't know, I guess I'll find out the hard way, won't I?"

She made an object appear out of thin air.

"Right. _Portus._" The object turned blue briefly, then it changed back to it's original colour.

"Made a Portkey before, have you?"

She grinned.

"I missed a train once."

He put his hand out.

"See you around, kiddo. Look after yourself. Don't do anything stupid."

She took it and shook it.

"Hopefully not too soon, though. I'll try my best. I've already done something stupid by leaving Hogwarts, remember?"

He smiled, but not from her jest. This was a grave smile.

"Goodbye, Miss Prince."

"Goodbye, Mr Dumbledore, it was nice doing business with you."

She touched the Portkey and she was gone.

He sighed as he closed the portrait door and looked at the painting of his dead sister.

"Oh, Ari, you're the only one who understands these things."

He rolled up his left sleeve and called the Dark Lord.


	39. I Can Fly

Helena appeared two blocks from her house. She thought it would be better to walk than to apparate directly there just in case unwanted wizards began to follow her. This was the same reason to why she did not light up her wand, but chose to follow street lamps instead. After a few minutes, she was looking at her house and she went to the front door and unlocked it using the key that she hadn't managed to lose. She entered the house exactly how they left it, but it brought back buried memories. She went up the stairs slowly, trying hard not to break down. She caught whiffs of small traces of vanilla

_Even her perfume still lingers, _she thought miserably. _Oh Katie, why did you have to be killed? I loved you so, but I never told you enough. _Tears came running down from her eyes quicker than she could stop them. She reached the landing, letting her tears flow down her face. She clutched herself tightly and her back slid down the wall. She trembled and quivered as the realised what hit her. Her nails dug into her arms, breaking the skin but she didn't care. The blood ran down her arms didn't feel like anything, the numbness of her body spread rapidly in the past few seconds. Her eyes got flooded with her bitter sweet memory.

_The air was warm and temperatures were high. They were sat in the shade of a large ebony tree nearby a blue lake in the middle of summer. Katie's hair danced with the sunlight, her eyes glittering, her skin radiant, her everything made Helena love her even more than the day before. _

_"I wish we could just, you know, fly away," Katie said, her voice calm, looking at a sparrow flying off in the blue, cloudless sky._

_"Me too," Helena replied. "It'd be much simpler. We could just sit for a thousand hours, without a care in the world."_

_"We could leave now."_

_Helena chuckled, but she noted that Katie had seriousness etched upon her face._

_"Katie, we're not even of age yet. Heck, we don't even have a chance against the odds."_

_"I guess you're right. Maybe in the future, when we're both done with Hogwarts. We can just leave without a trace. You and I can go abroad, to a nice place, where they won't find us or expect us to be. We can stay there until we grow old. Like, get married, adopt a few kids..."_

_"Katie, I hate children."_

_"Pfft, you've not been around them much, have you?"_

_"I have too, you know how annoying the First Years can get on the corridor and they're like 'Um can you point me to History of Magic?' and you give them directions in the exact opposite way..."_

_Katie laughed. _

_"I have to admit, I've done that a few times myself. It's so funny when you do it when you're going to a lesson and you see them get all flustered and they're like 'What do you mean this isn't the subject I'm supposed to be at?' and you see them running where they're supposed to be and you can sometimes see them get shouted for being like five minutes late because they got lost."_

_Helena laughed at that thought and so did Katie. It was a long time ago when they had felt happiness like this._

The memory affected Helena even more. Just the thought of her...

Blood trickled steadily down her arms now and her senses returned to her. Her nails would leave puncture marks later, she was sure of it. Struggling to get up, she crawled to the bath room and stood up, careful not to fall, and rinsed cold water and literally drowned her arms in the sink to wash the blood off. The redness swirled, and eventually, when her arms were raw with the numbness of the cold water, the blood finally disappeared.

She stopped the tap and roughly healed the puncture marks. They didn't matter, they just reminded Helena of _her._

She shook her head rapidly. _No, _she thought. _I musn't think about that. Or her that way. The pain is blinding me too hard. I just feel so numb and empty. _And sure enough, her stomach felt like there was a large gaping hole eating her from the inside-out.

She forced her legs to move. Right, left. Pause. Right, left. Pause. They were stiff in their movements, but they managed slowly. No sudden movements, but each step was harder than the last.

She pushed the door open to her dead parent's bedroom. She hadn't been in here in a long time.

Dust was gathering on the bookshelf and the wood of the wardrobe doors were rotting away. She was too tired, too weak to care by that point. And to think that she probably wouldn't be returning here again... It was too much. She didn't remember her parents, she just had one picture when she was about five years old with them both next to her. She loved that picture, it was in her bedroom. Helena thought that she might as well take it with her.

She left the bedroom, not feeling very happy about the situation, and entered her own bedroom. She looked around, seeing if there was anything of value for her to take with her. There wasn't much to take, as she didn't really collect things as she lived. She cursed herself out of regret. Why did she expect for her to live forever? Even just thinking about her name makes the tears run smoothly down her face. She sighed and she put the bag on her shoulder, like she normally does with her school bag.

She went down the stairs slowly, carefully not to fall down them as she was shaking so much, even though it wasn't cold.

She heard a loud bang echo over her entire house, it echoing as far as her ears could reach.

_Shit, _she thought violently. _They're here to take me away, perhaps even killing me. _

She drew out her wand and ran towards the kitchen. She attempted to apparate away but they had put an anti-disapparation jinx around her area.

_Fucking fuck fuck. _

She blocked the kitchen door and they seemed to have blocked the back door.

_Fucking shit! _

Her breaths became shorter and came more quickly.

_Okay... Calm down. _

She breathed in and out several times, before she felt calm enough to think about it.

_Isn't there a trap door in here? _she wondered. She vaguely remembered her parent's mentioning it. But the only question is... _where?_

She knelt down to the floor and the ground was shaking more violently in the entire world. She furiously patted her hands on the floor, searching for a gap in the floor.

Finally, a nudge caused her to plunge right into the floor, almost causing her head to bash into the floor. That would've been fatal. But, a door opened in the floor into darkness.

_I must be insane, _she thought bitterly.

She climbed into the darkness and stood of a small ledge to stop her from plunging deeper into the dark. She shut the door above her, and she was alone in the dark. She made sure that the door was shut tight.

She heard a bang above her and gasped at the violent sound.

Soft footsteps trod carefully above her.

_It's him, _she realised. Terror struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," his voice echoed. She shut her eyes tight, careful not to move just in case he somehow heard her from down below.

"My lord?" came another voice. "We've searched the house. She isn't here."

Helena could feel the anger radiating from Voldemort.

"How is that possible?" he hissed dangerously.

"I - I don't know, my lord," the voice stammered.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed. "What use are you, if you cannot find one little girl?"

The voice stayed silent.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Helena felt the body thump on the floor.

"I will find you," Voldemort muttered to himself.

The world was deadly silent now, no sound escaped from the atmosphere.

But then, it got hot.

Heat and fire erupted above her, as the heat started to overwhelm the enclosed space.

Then, she jumped down into the ground, going down a slide of sorts.

She landed surprisingly softly on the floor and just ran.

She had no idea where she was running to. She just ran.


	40. Strike Three - You're out

**Author's Note: **So this chapter reveals a little bit about Helena's parents that you might have suspected before... Stay tuned.

* * *

Helena's breath was puffing out of her mouth rapidly. She had to stop at some point, for the fear that she might just collapse from running for so long. Her legs made her fall to the floor and she proceeded to hug her knees up to her chin.

She honestly had no clue where to go. She could be going backwards, for all she knew. But it did seem to get colder the further she ran and she took that as a good sign. There wasn't anything to tell her about where she was, as every inch of the tunnel appeared to be exactly the same as the last inch.

It was surprisingly cool here, and it calmed her. _Why?_ She could not say. But it rippled through her like a Calming Draught would do.

But then it occurred to her that she was alone in an enclosed space. Perhaps that was why she kept on running without slowing down. Maybe she was afraid of being here, rather than the fire. Or maybe she was scared of both, which was why it was so chilly right now despite it being a hot summer's night. It was strange how the weather worked, because only mere hours ago she had been beside Katie...

_No,_ she thought sternly. _I will not think of her here._

But her eyes widened all the same as the walls felt like they were squashing her together.

_Was the tunnel always this small? Or is it my imagination?_

She attempted to stand up and run again, but she was only greeted by a shearing pain in her stomach preventing her to go very far.

_Fuck. I have a stitch,_ she thought bitterly.

She decided to stay seated for a few more minutes whilst she caught her breath.

_What would we be doing now if she wasn't dead?_ She thought suddenly. _We would be celebrating. She would've won the stupid task and we would probably be fucking alone in the Dormitory that Lord-fucking-Voldemort had no idea was still accessible._

She massaged the piercing pain before attempting to stand up again, taking it easy. She began to put her legs in front of one and another, but they still felt incredibly like they were made from jelly.

It wasn't long before she was greeted by stairs that loomed over her.

She sighed and began to climb them one by one, careful not to fall down or up them. She attempted to count them all but she lost count at around the three hundred zone.

_How many more stairs can there be?_ She groaned internally.

Eventually, she got to the last few steps. She felt drained from climbing up that far – exhausted, even.

But she was out of luck when she was created by a dead end.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed.

There was just a single, lone, mud covered wall blocking her way. She ran her hand down the surface of the wall and that apparently seemed to work. She gasped as the wall vanished and instead appeared in a kitchen of sorts.

It was rather narrow, but deep. Cavernous, some might call it. There was a large fire place at the far end, though it was barely seen due to a long, wooden table in front of it. There also appeared to be numerous mahogany cabinets on the side of the room that looked very expensive indeed. Low light flickered above, as though this place was underground. The light barely illuminated the pictures hanging on the wall. It was quiet.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind her. She jumped violently and turned to see a woman in her early thirties with her wand pointing directly at Helena. She became self-conscious that she was covered in dirt. "How did you get in here?" her voice was high pitched, clearly scared.

"I - I - um. Just kind of came through a passage way. I'm sorry, I didn't realise it lead to here..." her voice trailed off.

"You took the passage way? I thought that was closed?"

"Well I was greeted by a dirt wall of some kind but I got past."

The woman lowered her wand.

"What's your name?" she asked Helena.

"Oh um... Helena. Prince."

The woman stared at her. She then gave her a smile with perfectly straight teeth.

"Well, Helena. Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Helena stared blankly at the woman. She appeared to have slightly bushy hair. The Order of the Phoenix? That's impossible. All of them were wiped out years ago.

"I thought the organisation vanished?" Helena frowned.

"In a way, yes. It has been vanished for about, I don't know, seventeen years?" she replied, rather in a stuck-up fashion.

There was an awkward pause.

"And... Has it just been like that? Vanished?"

"Yes and no. Many good people died in that time, some betrayed us and changed sides -" she shrugged. "The members just decreased, and we couldn't recruit more without the risk of being found out, I guess."

"So, it's just been inactive?" Helena asked after a slight pause.

"Yeah. It's been difficult for us all, really. The war has taken its toll on us. It looks like it's take a toll on you, if you're here. You must've been really desperate for the passage way to re-open."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply, her voice quiet.

"Well, the last time it opened was by your father approximately eleven years ago. That was the night he was killed, along with your mother."

"My parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix?" Helena's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yep. That's why they had the passage way. The house used to be used as a safe house, but ever since they died we couldn't access the house for many reasons. They were one of the last members to die, the rest became too fearful so they just joined the Dark Lord. But, enough of that. Follow me, I know a few people that would like to see you."

She turned on the spot and started to walk out of the lengthy kitchen. Helena felt very out-of-place so she just followed her. She took her to a living room adjacent to the entrance of the kitchen.

About a dozen people were gathered in this room, and it was colossal in comparison to the one that she had just been in. There were tiny little paintings or pictures dangling from pieces of elastic from nails hammered carelessly into the wall. All of their heads turned to her, making her intimidated with their eyes. She noted that none of them were under the age of 30 at least.

"Who's she?" called out a husky voice.

"Everyone," the woman announced. "This is Helena Prince."

Silence ensued. A pencil dropped and it echoed throughout the house.

Scowls followed and they appeared on each of their faces.

"How is that possible?" someone asked finally.

"She used the old passage way. The one that we thought was closed. After Devon and Michael, we thought she was dead. But obviously there were rumours that she has defied the Dark Lord numerous of times."

"And she's still alive?"

"Apparently so, because here she stands," Helena replied coldly.

"Well," a red haired women went up to her. "We're glad to have you here."

X

It was late at night. Helena was in the drawing room. She had been invited to sleep on the sofa, because everywhere else was full. She couldn't sleep, though. She was too busy dwelling on the past day. _Or has it been two days? _She had lost track of time, and her watch was lost. She sighed and pushed the covers away from her. It was a hot summer's night, after all.

This was all very surreal to her though. It made her wonder if her parents had been in this very same place that she'd been in, planning... wondering. She had only been here for less than a day and she couldn't believe her luck. How could so many great wizards before her not find this place like she did? She was sure it was under a Fidelius Charm, but even-so, no one had exactly told her the secret. It was weird.

Of course she missed Katie - there was a deep hole inside her that couldn't be filled. She felt her auburn hair, touched her pearl earrings, and remembered that stupid ribbon she wore... And yet missing her did not seem enough.

She heard a sudden movement from the wall, behind some small, curtains. She assumed that a portrait was there.

Curious, she pulled back the curtain and she gasped when she saw who was behind them.

Professor Dumbledore was looking at her, not even remotely tired.

"You're Helena Prince," he stated.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

His blue eyes were x-raying her body.

"You need to get out of here," he said finally.

"I -_ why?_" she asked.

"Not everything is as it seems. You see -"

Several shrieks came from above her, causing her to immediately grab her wand out of her pocket and she rushed upstairs.

Many of them were running, as some passed her on the stairs.

"What's happening?" she asked one person.

"You-know-who. That's what - Someone's betrayed us. I'll put my galleons on Snape."

"Snape - what does he have to do with this?"

"No time to explain. Just hide! Hide in that tunnel you came in through... Here, follow me."

So Helena followed without another word. Did she really want to fight Voldemort here?

As it turned out, she was the last one in so she closed it and locked it. She looked down to see them standing on the stairs, no one daring to go further down than they needed to.

They were all waiting in anticipation, careful to not make a sound.

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." Voldemort mused in the room that's literally next to them. _So close... _"I know you're here... somewhere. Be a good girl and come out, Helena. You don't want things to be even worse than they already are, do you? Do you want all of these people dead, with the blood on your hands?"

Helena shifted uncomfortably. She felt all the eyes on her, punishing her. She was a stranger. Why should she left these people die because of her?

Subconsciously, she opened the door with some harsh whispers firing at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Why the fuck are you doing that?"

"Helena - get back here!"

She ignored them all and shut the portrait behind her, not revealing anyone inside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Helena stopped and turned sharply to her right to see Voldemort standing there.

His scarlet red eyes were glistening at the sight of her, his long fingers wrapping themselves around his wand. His lipless mouth curled. Helena backed up and found herself against a wall with nowhere to go.

He held his wand point to her throat and her lip quivered ever so slightly. Her hand tightened around her wand, which was UN raised by her side.

"Drop your wand," he snarled.

Helena smirked.

"Actually, I think I'd like to hold onto it, thanks."

His smile dropped as Helena fired a curse at Voldemort that blasted him backwards. The air was filled with black, ash cloud as ten Stunning curses charged at the wall where Helena was pinned at only seconds ago.

The curses hit the wall, completely crumbling it.

Voldemort screamed in fury as blue shock waves rippled the house.

Meanwhile, a witch had apparated into Diagon Alley mere seconds later.

She strutted tall in the Alley, shaking her head as though as she was disbelieving of what she was seeing.

Two wizards dressed in robes came from behind her and struck her simultaneously with the same curse.

Darkness overcame the woman and a storm surged overhead.


	41. Take Me Away

**Author's note: **Voldemort and Helena are a little OOC for this chapter.

* * *

The audience chamber was empty except from three individuals. One of them was perched on a chair like a throne, his hair light blonde and his face covered with wrinkles. He would be retiring this job soon, but not of his Death Eater status. Your Death Eater status was for life. Beside him was a woman in her early twenties, possibly younger, holding a notepad and a jet black quill. The other in attendance, was a man who goes by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He was perched on the seat happily, clutching his cane even as he was sat down. He felt proud to be here, as it wasn't everyday the Dark Lord promoted his followers. Everyone thought that he was dead, after he 'betrayed' the Dark Lord in a Task in the Triwizard Tournament. But this was a set up, as the Hogwarts Champion was sure to fail. Above the trio, was some Dementors circling above just in case the interrogating got out of hand. It hardly ever did, though.

In came the next captive. She had really dark brown hair - it was almost black - that was greasy. Her blue eyes looked tired but a sparkle escaped from them, as though she was going to enjoy this a lot. A faint smile was upon her lips as satisfaction grew. She was placed in the chair that automatically chained her into place.

"What is your name?" The man in the throne-like-chair asked. His name was Yaxley.

"My full name?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes, what else would it be?" he replied, irritated.

"I don't know, perhaps I could've just given my first name and you wouldn't have had a clue."

"Yes, yes - hurry up, I don't have all day."

Instead, she avoided the question and her eyes averted to the woman to his right.

"Margot Letzel, my my, it has been a long time. Tell me, please, how is Death Eater life?"

"None of your concern, traitor," Margot spat. "And we'll be asking the questions, if you don't mind."

"Why do you need to be asking questions if you have already determined me to be a traitor? You do not know my name."

Margot sniffed.

"I know a traitor when I see one," she stated coolly.

"Hurry up," Yaxley said. "Or we'll just cart you off to Azkaban."

"I don't think the Dark Lord will be very happy if you carted me off to Azkaban. One, it's easy to escape. Two, you do not know my name."

"If you're so significant, then why are you here?" Yaxley replied.

"Apparently I am a traitor, however, I do not entirely agree. I never betrayed anyone."

"Ok, fine. Last try, ok? What is your name?"

"My name," she licked her lips. "Is Helena Prince."

Silence. A feather could've fallen and you would've been able to hear it.

"Helena Prince?" he repeated, looking confused. _How did she end up here?_

x

**11 hours previously.**

She apparated to the first place that she thought of, which was a stupid idea. She ended up in Diagon Alley.

_Great,_ she thought. _This is the safest street in the entire world to be right now! Oh my -_

Her sarcastic thoughts ended there. Just then three Death Eaters apparated behind her and struck her with a stunning curse.

"We're taking you to the Ministry," one of them said.

When she woke up she was in a cell. She felt the coldness of a dementor that was lingering outside her cell. She figured that they couldn't identify her, otherwise she would've been tortured by now. They just knew she was on the run from them. For a reason.

Terrible memories began to fill her mind. Valentine's day, her parent's dying, Katie dying, isolation...

Every two hours they would come in and attempt to question her. They were all the same.

_Who are you? Who are you working for? Why were you running away? What are you running from? Why aren't you in school?_

They were endless.

_Lana Birch,_ she told them. _No one, I'm not with anyone. I wasn't running away. I'm not in school because I'm ill and I was trying to get to St Mungo's._

They weren't convinced.

They didn't give her food or water the time she was in that cell. She was sad at the loneliness and the claustrophobic feeling to it. It was extremely small.

She wouldn't be able to cope alone for a long time in there. Or anywhere.

x

**Present**

"You said your name was Lana Birch," he said finally.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You expect everyone to tell the truth?" she answered.

"When you give them veritaserum, yes."

"You didn't give me veritaserum. I would've known."

"I gave you a glass of water before you entered this courtroom, yes?"

"It did not have veritaserum in it."

"How could you know? They taste exactly the same!"

"I -"

She was cut off by Margot.

"Yaxley, wouldn't it be prudent to call the Dark Lord? He's been looking for her."

"Yes... Very well. If you will."

She unrolled a sleeve and pressed her arm with her finger. It immediately turned jet black.

Helena's heart dropped. Oh, she was in trouble... She was chained to this fucking chair, unable to do magic... Her wand was God-knows-where...

Then, she felt the atmosphere change. A small breeze of apparation came behind her, as silent as ever.

He was here.

Her heart stopped and her body tensed up against the chair.

"Margot. I had no idea that she would be here. You did the right thing calling me."

He began to pace around where she was bound, paying no attention to the bows above. She struggled against the chains, but it was no use. They only dug in further.

"Yaxley," He called. "Lucius and Margot. Please excuse us. This will not be a pleasant chat."

They left as quickly as they could. Helena could feel her heart rate speeding up.

He stopped so that he was facing her and she looked at him dead in the eye. He smirked.

"You're truly foolish Helena. You thought that I couldn't track your apparation? Even so, apparating into Diagon Alley was stupid, especially by your standard. And I have to admit, the Death Eaters that found you weren't exactly the brightest. Still, they managed to bring you before me... Though it was a very long way round. So, do you have a reason for escaping Hogwarts besides from Katie being killed?"

Helena was silent. She looked away from his direction in an attempt to make it harder for Him to read her mind.

"Think you can hide your mind from me, Helena? In fact I'm reading it right now, you're just not aware of it. It would be highly unpleasant if you were aware of it. But where's the fun in that? You don't know which memories I'm accessing. I could be altering all of them to my manipulation if I so wished, and you wouldn't feel a thing. But then again, where's the fun in destroying your mind if you don't feel any pain?"

Helena's mouth dropped in surprise. She wasn't _entirely_ expecting that.

"So. Here we are," He continued. "I think it would be more prudent to try you in a full court rather than an empty one. After all, I have to keep my laws, don't I? Otherwise the entire system will just crumble and my years of gaining trust will be useless. I'll see you on the morrow, Helena. By then, we'll both be even more rested than we are now. I think it'd be more fairer than me just torturing you. You shall be proved guilty of defiance, leaving education unannounced, and, of course, being the-so-called 'Public Enemy Number One.' You should be proud of that title, no one has been called that since - oh I don't know - Harry Potter was still alive. Yet, I wasn't the one who gave you the title. In fact, you were only missing for a total of 48 hours without the little disturbances. But it seemed that my Death Eaters over-estimate you. After all, if you were such a threat to have an entire search party on your tail, quite frankly I would've chosen a better place to apparate than Diagon Alley, but that is my own preference. I'm not here to lecture you on your own life."

"Well you obviously didn't have a very powerful Dark Lord trying to do you in, did you?" she replied for the first time in his presence. This comment made Voldemort, somewhat, chuckle.

"No, I did not. But when I did, I killed him."

"Referring to Grindelwald, are you? I'm not entirely sure he could've been classed as a 'Dark Lord'."

"I'm not surprised, you're too young. After all, I did kill him before you were alive," He commented coolly. "Also, he didn't really terrorise this country."

"Not like how you're doing it, anyway," Helena murmured.

Voldemort pretended to not hear her.

"Tomorrow, on the morrow, you will be tried in court. So, please do try to get some rest. Also, I think you would appreciate it more if you slept here rather than one of those cells. Oh, but do watch out for the dementors. They might just... escape. Good day."

And then He left her chained to the chair.

x

The next morning, Helena awoke, still chained to the chair. She could see red marks forming on her wrists where she was bound. This made her become aware of just how tight the chains were. However, the dementors were still trapped in the ceiling above.

The audience chamber was still empty, however just at that moment the 'audience' came piling. Aurors, hooded figures with black cloaks, members of the Wizengamot - you name it. She figured that Voldemort wasn't kidding when he said a full court. She felt strangely small by the towering figures.

"Helena Lydia Prince," a voice said from above. She did not recognise the Chief Warlock. "Do you have proof of your Blood-Status present at Court today?"

"I, apparently, do not," she paused. She looked around and her lips curled. "You are, however, welcome to ask Severus Snape. I believe he shall know."

Every head turned to who she was looking at.

"There is no need -" the voice began coldly. But Severus interrupted it.

"That's quite all right, Parkinson. She is, and has been for the past 17 years, been related to me through my Pure-Blood mother's brother."

"Very well," Chief Warlock Parkinson replied. "You stand by your word?"

"I do," Severus replied.

"Well, Helena Lydia Prince, you are apparently a Half-Blood. Though the fact remains that you have defied the Dark Lord numerous of times."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Surely you do not have proof of these instances?" asked Helena.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord's word is proof enough," said a high-pitched voice from behind her, and Voldemort appeared from the dark. "Wouldn't you agree?" He hissed softly.

"Mhm. Not at all, my Lord, because - no offence - but wouldn't that be a little biased - seeing as this entire court is in your favour?"

The court went silent.

"I suppose you are right," He replied slowly. Many turned to his direction as to dare say 'Have you lost it?' But He only smiled ever so slightly. "However, I deny that I have any part in court rulings. The decision is entirely theirs."

_Oh how I doubt that, my Lord, _she thought bitterly, but she kept her mouth shut.

"But, I can provide evidence as a prosecutor. Do you have a defence?"

"Obviously not," she said coolly. "Perhaps if I was given a set date rather than being ransomed, I might have managed to pull something together. Is this another case of bias, my Lord?"

"You were cautioned," interrupted Parkinson.

Helena's lip curled smugly.

"Yes. I suppose I was. But surely, being locked up in a cell for 24 hours and then being chained to a chair isn't exactly a caution - nor enough time to prepare a balanced court meeting. After all, it is much easier when a cause is more supported than the other, which is, of course, an example of bias. But who am I to complain? I would be sentenced the same way even if it was a balanced court. So, why don't we all stop pretending that you all actually give a damn that I'm 'on trial' for one inevitable ending? It would just be easier to sentence me right here and now, but if you wish to waste your time, please, do go ahead. Apparently, I have all the time in the world now that I'm - what's the phrase? - out of school."

"So you _do_ admit to being a traitor?"

"Did you physically hear me say that? No. So why must you make assumptions?"

"You said that you're out of school, which proves that you left of your own accord," Parkinson accused.

"I'm out of school because I'm being prosecuted right now, am I not? Not entirely _my _fault, I'm afraid."

"But you left the school grounds by yourself, not mentioning that was the same night that Bellatrix Lestrange disappeared."

"So. You can't prove that I made her disappear, or whatever. How can you assume that I left the grounds by myself, if the Dark Lord saw me after visiting my friend in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts school, when I was going back to the Slytherin Dormitory, which students will say I returned and did not leave but they noticed that I was missing in the morning. They would automatically assume I was in Great Hall early to have breakfast, but when they discovered that I wasn't there, what do they do? I would suggest that they told a member of staff, Severus Snape, and that he decided to an investigation. When he did not find me in the grounds, however, he decided to contact the Dark Lord." Helena then paused, wondering why she was telling them all of this. She then realised that it hardly made any sense, and she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying. It just sort of came out.

A Death Eater leaned over to Severus.

"What potion is that?" they murmured to him.

"Veritaserum and Talkative Solution," Snape replied quietly with small satisfaction. "Taken separately, of course. However, the Talkative Solution causes the speaker to spurt random things that they themselves might not exactly know, so the Veritaserum balances it out with them speaking only the truth. I tried it on the Beauxbatons Champion, with humorous results. The Dark Lord permitted me to use it today on Miss Prince."

Apparently satisfied, the Death Eater leaned back to their previous position.

Helena apparently noticed this.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. How did she not notice? But then she realised that she did not consume it - it was injected.

"Did you kill Bellatrix Lestrange or not?" the Chief Warlock asked sharply.

"Yes," she said automatically. "She attempted to stop me from leaving the castle. So I killed her with a simple Killing Curse and vanished her body, so it would look like a disappearance."

Muttering broke out, as she was expecting. Voldemort glared at her intently, as though he was trying to burn through her. But he couldn't do anything. Yet. Oh, but that time will soon come... He couldn't wait to rip her piece from piece...

"So the charges are as follows: defying the Dark Lord directly, killing a Death Eater, and poor attendance at Hogwarts school in your past six years. Miss Prince, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes," she said. "How come I get sentenced for killing a Death Eater, but Death Eaters do not get sentenced for killing mass amounts of people? I definitely think that there's a certain amount of hypocrisy there."

"It's all about privilege. Looks like you don't have the right to it. The Dark Lord may determine your punishment, if He so desires."

"Yes, thank you, Parkinson," His high voice returned to the courtroom. "I shall punish Miss Prince myself, as I am determined to 'set her straight.'"

"If my Lord commands it, then He shall."

"Very well. Release her."

The chains came off of her wrists, neck - everywhere. Voldemort grabbed her wrist, and she winced slightly.

"Good day to you all," He announced. And then He departed with her in His grasp.

She shuddered to think what was coming her way.


	42. I Think I've Found Hell

**Author's note:** OH MY GOD THIS TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE! Warning: this chapter contains bodily torture [rip] (yes - that includes gore) and a major plot twist. This is why we're rated M, folks.

* * *

The two of them appeared in a narrowly lit alleyway. Without warning, Voldemort shoved her into a black brick wall, smashing her head against it as if it was on purpose. She gasped in shock at the sudden pain that attacked her head. Voldemort shoved his wand from his pocket and jabbed it at her throat, and glued his eyes to hers. It was though he was attempted to intimidate her.

"You're not going to go anywhere for a long time, Helena. So, you might as well get comfy right here."

He pulled away and tugged at her wrist tightly, causing her to bite her lip to stop a yelp come out of her mouth involuntarily. His wand was still held against her throat, disallowing her to go even go remotely far from his grasp. His hand was clenched so tightly around her wrist that she could feel her bones grinding next to each other.

He then forced her to go through the alleyway until they got to the very end, which revealed an abandoned building that was completely covered in magical wards. Helena knew at at once that all of these were complex and she had little to no chance to getting away from this place. It was too heavily guarded - and with good reason. This building contained the most notorious defiers who all went on to be one of Voldemort's followers. None escaped, and no one came out alive unless they were changed. At the moment, all cells were empty. Less and less people defied Lord Voldemort and those who did were not important enough to stay here. Until now, at least.

Voldemort lead her to the abandoned building and entered. There were no Death Eaters as far as she could see, but she had no idea what was behind all the walls and blind spots.

There was a designated area in the furthest part of the building, which surprisingly did not have any exits around for what seemed for miles and miles. This area had steps only leading one way. Down.

So down they went, with a change as it seemed almost every Death Eater to ever exist was designated every metre or so. They were all glaring at her like she was some kind of criminal behind their masks.

Deeper and deeper the steps went - every few hundred steps was a locked cell door to God-knows-where and yet they still descended further underground. It got so dark that Voldemort had to light his wand to light the way down. Inevitably, they got to the bottom and there was a black iron gate that was different to all of the other ones that they passed on the way down. Helena was shaking from the coldness down here.

Voldemort opened the door and practically shoved Helena inside.

It was dark. Very dark. Even with the wand slightly illuminating the cell, it was nothing compared to the monster of the darkness. When the light flooded and drenched it, it showed the dried blood splattered across the walls and floor. There was no window, only the cell door showing the way out. There was a metal bar hanging above them, but it was too tall for Helena to reach unless she jumped as high as she could.

In the far corner, there was chains connected to the wall - ready for someone to be attached to them. On the corners of the walls was mould slowly seeping down them, carefully invading the plastered walls. It made Helena wonder if they were thin enough to smash through.

It was as though Voldemort was eavesdropping on her thoughts, because the next thing that he did was to lock her wrists onto the metal bar that was suspended from the ceiling using razor wire that stung and ripped into her flesh, causing rich, red blood to trickle softly down her arms. She struggled to get her wrists free, but the razors only dug deeper into her skin and more blood came streaming out.

"Struggling only makes it worse, Helena. In fact, that's what the beauty is in all of this. The harder you try, the more you suffer. Which means that you'll be giving up sooner, too. You will eventually give in to me and you will join in our great crusade."

"I will never join you," she spat weakly.

"Then why," he said softly, "are you already considering it?" he smiled maliciously.

Helena's heart dropped ten degrees.

"I-I don-"

"Save it," he snarled. "You would rather be calling me your master than be tortured. Am I wrong?"

Helena stayed silent.

"Besides, you just attempted to lie to me. I think that's inviting me to torture you. Perhaps you like to be tortured? Maybe you like being strung up with a knife poking into you. My-oh-my, I do wonder what you and Katie got up to -"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" she screamed at him.

"Why not?" he jeered. "Afraid what I might tell you about her what you never found out? Things that she'd never dare to tell you? For example, did you know that she was actually a Mudblood?"

"No… How? She –"

"Always said that she was half-blood. I'd hate to break it to you, but she faked her family tree. Oh the way that she looked when she was lying dead in the hospital wing."

Helena's face turned pale and formed disgust.

"However," Voldemort began.

Helena groaned, tired of his monologuing.

"However, imagine my surprise and resentment to find Miss Fielding not in her hospital bed, but replaced by a different figure – Miss Harwood."

Helena's eyes widened.

"So, where is Miss Katie Fielding?" his hand stroked her cheek softly.

"Katie's alive?" she asked, confusion wrinkling her face.

X

_**Approximately 51 hours ago.**_

_"Katie, wait!" Taylor shouted over to her. Katie was walking along the corridor, heading to a quiet location to practice for the final task._

_"Taylor, can't it wait until after the task? I'm rather busy today."_

_"Katie, I can help you!"_

_Katie laughed._

_"Help me? How?"_

_"You know how Helena made the Polyjuice potion –"_

_"How do you know about that?" she asked quickly. This made her worried. If she knew, who else knew?_

_"Well… I was the one disguised as her."_

_"I'm s-"_

_"It's fine. But I was hoping that you'd do me a favour for torturing me."_

_"Okay. What?"_

_"Let me do the third task. We can switch places with the remaining amount of potion for 24 hours at least. After the task is done, go find Helena. Run away, I don't care. I have unfinished business with the Durmstrang Champion, like you both have with the Dark Lord."_

_"Taylor, it's too dangerous. I've been training for this for the past 6 months or so –"_

_"I don't care, Katie. Please, let me do this. It's the least you can do for me."_

_They stood there for a few minutes, Katie contemplating it._

_"Alright, fine. But we'll have to take it by at least midday."_

X

**Present**

"I'd like to think so," Voldemort said a moment later. "It's only the most probable solution. But I don't understand how… Your friend is dead because of her, and yourself, you know that?"

Helena hung her head in shame.

_God damn it, Katie, _she thought. _How could you do this to your friend?_

"But, I'd like to believe that you were in on this. You know where she is, and you know that she's alive. So, why don't you tell me where she is?"

He took out his wand from his robes, to caution her.

"Because, maybe I don't know?"

"Mhm, let's see do I believe you? No... Crucio!"

Pain overcame Helena's body – 1000 hot knives piercing and shredding every inch of her skin. She screamed and thrashed in the air as the pain became more intense. The wire slammed into her wrists so that blood flowed quickly down her arms.

Voldemort stopped and Helena groaned as the aftermath splashed over her.

She trembled softly as she delicately hung there.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Jesus-fucking-CHRIST I don't fucking know where she is! I didn't even know she was alive until you so-blatantly informed me!"

Pain came over her once again as more knives re-entered her body. The pure intensity of all the simultaneous entries made her scream out in pain and frustration. The knives tore at her and stabbed her painfully, ripping through her entire body. She screamed as the invisible knives penetrated her skin over and over, like they were taunting her.

Finally the knives stopped and Helena was writhing.

"Don't disrespect me, Helena," he hissed softly. "After all, you will need to learn for when you join me."

"I won't join you," she mumbled quietly, darkness slowly engulfing her body.

"Yes. You will. I'd say it'll take about, I don't know, two months."

"No..."

"See you soon, Helena."

He left, locking the door behind her. Helena's body carried her to unconsciousness.


	43. All My Life, I've Been Fighting A War

**A Few Weeks Later, late at night. Possibly.**

Helena's empty eyes glanced dauntlessly at the opposite brick wall to the one that she was chained to.

She didn't want to wish this on anyone. Not even the girlfriend that abandoned her. And to think she was going to ask her to marry her...

The chains had replaced the spiked wire that used to cut through all the layers of her skin. This was because the chains made it less likely that she would go into the bliss of unconsciousness. Helena ultimately decided that she didn't mind, as long as her hands weren't torn off. But, let's be honest. What use was a witch with no hands?

Her mind was completely blank and thoughtless. The only thing that occupied her was the tiny cracks that plagued the wall. She refused to think about how close the walls were; how cramped and lonesome it was. This type of mental torture prompted Voldemort to take advantage, and so every day he asked her to join him. The answer was always no, but she soon regretted it as he proceeded to laugh and torture her for a little longer than the day before. Although she didn't have any perception of time, she knew by some twisted instinct that it was always going to increase in the hours she endured the pain.

The wall behind her body was like a big block of ice that was made from liquid nitrogen. It was stealing all the warmth and heat from her body and it looked like it would never return - even if she was standing at the entrance of Hell.

As if on time, Voldemort entered the cell and Helena inwardly groan. This made him smile.

"Helena," he crooned softly.

Helena attempted to shuffle away, but her body protested in pain for her to not move.

"Sh... Come here, Helena, I won't hurt you."

She reluctantly agreed, and she went closer to where Voldemort was standing, though her chains became more limited. He crouched down next to her and began to patronise her.

"Is the cold bothering you? This particular cell hasn't actually seen daylight."

"Yeah, I bet it hasn't," she mumbled bitterly.

"You can stop this coldness. That empty, isolated feeling. After all, your one true love left you like this. What's the chance that she's going to come back? So, I have a solution. You can forget about her and you can stop your pain and misery – although you know the ultimate price. If you wish to join me, then I will stop this. I may even wipe your memory to prevent you from thinking about it. Or, you can be here forever… Being tortured, being cold, being in absolute isolation - completely forgotten. It's your last chance, Helena. My last offer. Take it into consideration, or perhaps you may regret your decision. We can fight together."

Voldemort waited patiently.

"My Lord," she said finally, her voice little more than a whisper.

Helena took a deep breath, and started again with a much louder voice.

"My Lord, as much as I'd hate to fight with you, I… I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life. I admit that I have wished for nothing more but to be relieved of this place, even if it meant to be one of your followers. And your offer, is more than I could've wished for. So yes my Lord, I will accept your offer," Helena finished, not really understanding why she wanted to say it - but she did.

Voldemort smirked and He hadn't moved from the position of looking down at her.

"We shall begin in the morning. In the meantime, get some sleep. It's hardly turned one hour past midnight, so do try. Good night."

And he got up and locked the door behind him without another word.

X

In the whole of her life, Helena had never known a night to last so long. The night would not let her sleep, for she was no longer tired. She was too busy anticipating, waiting until morning – where she could be freed of her physical chains. Although, for her mental ones, she would be more restricted than ever under his command. Yet, He promised to clear her mind. She doubted that He will keep His word, and if He did not... Well, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She just wanted to forget all of her pain, her woes…

She wanted to forget it all. Start anew, even if it meant serving the person who was responsible to how her life unfolded. She could finally leave where she was being confided. Freedom sounded magical, something foreign, something that she had lost a long time ago.

Eventually, she drifted off into a subtle, light sleep, even though the night's chill crawled over her skin repeatedly.

It felt like a long time before she was awoken by the Dark Lord. She was relieved when He finally came to her. After all, the longest nights were often the worst. Helena knew that from experience. The morning felt hard and bitter, and Helena thought it resembled her feelings. There was no going back.

He softly ran his hand down the side of her cheek. She tried her best to not shiver, but she couldn't help it. The reaction had become instinctive to her.

"Shh. Sit up, Helena," He commanded and she obeyed. Pain still lingered and screamed in her body, ordering all of her muscles to not sit up, but she ignored it anyway. "Good," He commented, looking at her. She did not look away from him, but her eyes avoided his scarlet, red eyes out of submission.

"Kneel," He whispered softly. And she knelt in front of Him. "Look at me." She raised her eyes to meet His. His eyes showed curiosity to what will follow.

"I think you deserve you memory to be wiped, don't you?" He whispered in her ear. "After all you've been through, the amount weight on you shoulders is unbelievable. Also, I don't think that you'd follow my orders willingly. It'd be easier if you just simply believed that you wanted to be who you're about to become." He paused, and Helena looked sombre. "It won't be that bad. Many traitors will kill to serve me or to change sides this late in the game. Luckily, you get both."

She shifted uncomfortably, trembling slightly. Voldemort continued, and He got up and began to pace around the cell.

"All you have to do, is give me your obedience. To serve me - to worship me. And I can give you everything. But all you have to do, is say the word."

He has stopped pacing now, His back leaning against the wall, looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she finally answered. "Yes - My Lord, I accept."

His lipless mouth curled and He pointed His wand at her.

"Obliviate!"

And whiteness over took her vision. It faded.

Voldemort smiled.

"Welcome back, Miss Prince."


	44. The Run-Down Building

**Somewhere in the countryside of Wales, a month later.**

The day was warm and brisk as the sun basked the landscape completely in the month of June. It light up every single thing and danced around on all of the ground and shimmered on the leaves. Birds chirped happily in the tree tops and squirrels chased each other through forest floors and different trees.

An auburn haired girl as sat in the mild of a lonely derelict field, with not so much as a sheep around what seemed for miles. She was perched on top of a hill, which overlooked a large space of forest that had various hues of green overtaking the aqua skyline. The soft breeze blew gently against her face and her glistening green eyes scanned the entirety of the magnificent place, whilst she was wondering how a place like this was utterly peaceful and calm with no disturbances - especially in times like these.

It made her ponder if the girl she left behind knew that she was still alive and not dead, after faking her death. But she couldn't possibly find out, as long as she was hiding from Lord Voldemort.

She hoped dearly that the beautiful and breathtaking girl in every way was in hiding, otherwise someone might just tell her that she is alive - just for the sole purpose of tormenting her.

She wished that they had not ended up like this.

But for both of them, it was a battle from the very start.

x

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Wiltshire, England.**

Helena's eyes slowly worked themselves up the overly-enormous, crippled building that possessed a thousand shattered windows, hundreds without glass or otherwise blocked up with bricks, and crumpled walls that were slowly falling to the ground. The paint that was once glamorous and pristine - is now totally worn and cracking, so that it revealed the weathered bricks underneath the coats of paint. It looked like it was either half-built, or just simply been standing there for a long time.

"You know, you would have thought that we could have found a better place by now," said a kindly and familiar voice from behind her. "You know, being the most powerful group and all that to have ever existed in Wizarding History."

She turned around to face the boy that she now loved - who was no more than eighteen himself - and her eyes scanned quickly over his slightly fluffed black hair and smiled moderately at his calming, grey eyes.

Helena couldn't help but agree with him, though she nodded ever so obscurely that the action was almost missed.

"Are you all right, Helena? You look far too pale," his voice was completely concerned, and his forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Yeah. I am fine. I am just... Completely and extremely nervous."

He looked sympathetically towards her and wrapped his arm around her for comfort. She graciously accepted it and he gave her a small smile.

"You? Nervous? Come on, it will not be hard. It is a great honour to have this opportunity, you know. You have every right to be nervous."

"I know. It's just, what if I am not ready for this?" she asked him, looking at him as though he had all the answers in the world.

"Well, if he decides that the time is now, then you must be ready."

She nodded faintly as she took a deep breath.

"Go get him tiger," he winked at her. "And I will most definitely see you on the other side. If he does not kill you because you betrayed him, or anything like that."

She laughed nervously as she hugged him, and then she stepped gingerly towards the eradicating building.

She pushed the wooden doors open rather anxiously, as he gave her the thumbs-up behind her back.

She walked through the corridor slowly, as the door shut behind her automatically. The corridor was plagued with spider's webs and dust bunnies in the corners of the floor, ceiling, even within the gaps of the walls. It was dark apart from the little light that streaked through the empty and broken windows.

Helena felt instinctively scared, yet she did not know where she got it from because as far as she knew, she had never been exposed to the darkness for long periods of time.

Still, she carried on along, resisting the urge to light up her wand, because her Master would not like it if he did not command it.

There was only one destination, and that was at the end of this hall that was so very long.

Finally, after travelling what seemed to be a thousand yards, she reached her destination.

She moved into the room and immediately saw her Master, so she knelt and bowed her head slightly and muttered,

"My Lord."

"Rise," he replied softly, secretly smiling as he remembered of how she used to be. She rose from her knelt position, as he asked.

"My Lord, I'd just like to say that this is a great honour that you're bestowing me with. You truly are a gracious Lord."

"And you, a loyal servant of which the Dark Lord requires," he said smoothly. "Are you ready for this, Helena?"

"No," she replied truthfully. "No, my Lord. But if I am not ready now, when will I ever be?"

He smiled gently, as though he sympathised with her.

"Many of my followers have stood where you are standing today, but they either lie or say yes without hesitation. Zero of them have said no," he paused, sighing slightly. "Is it that hard? But you are right Helena. And since you are already here, it is truly now or never. So, what do you say?" he asked.

There was silence for a few mere seconds.

"Yes, my Lord. I am ready."

His smile grew even wider.

"Arm out, if you please, Helena. But I have to warn you, it is going to burn slightly."

x

**Back in Wales**

The complete silence of the grand terrain was ruptured by two sudden 'pops' that came from directly behind her. She turned around only to be greeted by two masked figures, who both wore black robes.

Her green eyes grew wide with shock and she feebly attempted to disapparate off to anywhere but here.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere, you filthy little Mudblood. Not this time, anyway."

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this was no coincidence that they found her here. She must have been tracked down somehow.

She pulled out her wand and tried to fight them both, but it was useless. They were both far too powerful for her.

One of them sent her into unconsciousness and the blackness seemed to consume her very soul.

x

**At the same time in Wiltshire.**

"Daniel! Dan! Hey! I got it! Are you not proud of me?" she shouted at the black haired boy gleefully.

"I am always very proud of you," Daniel replied.

She ran up to him enthusiastically and hugged him tightly. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She let go of the hug and full on kissed him on the lips. He kissed back happily, feeling her heart beat against his body.

They pulled apart a few moments later and he clutched her hand with his.

They walked along a park, as the day revealed how beautiful all the plants and animals were.

After a while of just standing there looking at the beauty of their surroundings, he shattered the silence.

"Come on, we both have work to do."

She nodded, wishing that she didn't have to leave him but she agreed all the same.

They had one last sweet kiss and they both disapparated to their due locations.


	45. We Will Always End Up Here

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. So, this is my final chapter. If you want an epilogue, message me and I will see if I can be bothered doing one. (It will most definitely be short, but I quite like the concept of this ending, because I'm evil and what not.) This is probably going to be my last fan fiction, as I want to focus on my novel which I kind of started back in August last year, where I got the idea of my character. I really do hope that you have enjoyed this crappy roller coaster of a fan fic. So this is goodbye, so make sure that you all stay safe. (This is sad and intimidating. But I am honestly so happy that I have finally finished this after a year of writing.)

And... Off we go!

\- Queen

* * *

**The 9th of July, 2015. ( Which is one day after Helena got the mark.)**

"You know that she has to die, don't you, Helena?" Voldemort had asked her as they stood on the stairs, waiting to enter the cell to which Katie was confined in. Funnily enough, it was the same cell that Helena occupied all those months ago.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm a little sad about it - I admit it. After all, she used to be my friend. But if she's a traitor, then she must be killed."

"I know this means a great deal to you, Helena. You do not have to be the one to kill her if you do not wish so."

"If my Lord commands it, then I shall."

"You are doing a great service to me, Helena. This will not go unrewarded."

"My Lord is gracious, I wish to serve him. Reward, or no reward."

Voldemort smiled as she looked away, going through their plan over and over in her mind to please her Lord.

x

When Katie opened her eyes it was strange, because it was like she was still asleep. The darkness had not left from her dreamless sleep. How did she know that this was not a dream? How would she tell the difference between reality and fantasy?

She decided that she was not used to the darkness or to this uncanny chill that had recently infected her entire body. She had no idea how long she had been in this place, wherever it was, as there was no hints to suggest exactly what it was. In fact, her best guess was that she was in perhaps a cell, as she felt the confined space that she was in. And the fact that she had not seen anyone, but that might have been because she was unconscious. However, she had some strange feeling of who was keeping her here. But what was keeping him so long anyway? And what if was Helena here too, somewhere hiding within these walls, in her own cell exactly identical to this one? She shuddered to think how scared she was of the isolation and cramped space.

She had a million and one questions to ask, and none of the answers seemed to echo to her in the blank darkness that strongly resembled the pitch black nights she used to know.

As if it was on cue, the cell door opened ajar and she got up from her crouched position to greet her unexpected visitor. She soon regretted it as she realised that it was Lord Voldemort that had indeed entered her cell.

"Where the Hell am I?" she demanded immediately.

He forced the Imperious Curse on so that she knelt down in front of him - whist simultaneously gagging her with a non-verbal silencing charm to stop her from talking or making a noise.

"First of all, you petulant child, you should have to show me some respect whilst you are completely at my mercy. Second of all, you are only alive because I've commanded it so. But for obvious reasons, you will die. In fact, in about ten minutes you will be dead at my feet. This is because you have defied me so many times, even going to the extent of faking your own death and your own blood status. I ought to kill you right this second. However, perhaps it would be more prudent if this particular task is carried out by a more familiar face. Helena!" he called.

Helena promptly came through the cell door and saw her ex-girlfriend knelt in the submissive position. She did not show any emotion, nor did it run across her face, or have any immediate reaction at all. It was like she was staring straight through her like she was an invisible person.

"Yes, my Lord?" she answered.

Katie's eyes widened in a totally horrified expression. Her face went pale as she realised what she had done. Helena's eyes pierced through her so coldly that she froze and the look carried extreme distaste in what she saw, which finally made Katie realise that she was too far gone for her to save.

"Kill her for me, Helena. Show your committed devotion to serve your one and true Master," he muttered in her ear.

At those words, she withdrew her wand and pointed it at her old girlfriend and best friend.

"She has done so much to hurt you, Helena. She left you when you needed her most. I took you in, gave you new life whilst she neglected you severely."

He gave one last glance at Katie and smiled cunningly.

"And this is how the great duo ends. The story between you two is finished, and the sight is sweet. Our heroines both gone in their different ways - and completely broken."

He laughed at Katie, and turned to Helena.

"Oh and Helena, please lock up when you are done."

He exited the cell and Helena tightened her grip on her wand.

Katie closed her eyes ever so softly, patiently waiting for the inevitable to happen.

**THE END**


End file.
